


No Black or White in the Blue

by MemoryDragon, MidasX



Category: Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel Universes Crossover, No spoilers for Phase Two, Semi-Suicide attempts, Steve Feels, Steve Has Issues, Still no sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, off-screen death of a child
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidasX/pseuds/MidasX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark只是想喝着酒静静沉浸在自己的失败里，而不幸的是，Antonio Stark偏偏要选择在这个时候出现。现在好了，Tony需要同时应付这另一个自己，他和Steve之间的紧张关系，以及最重要的，平行世界之间的不同之处。<br/>但是，他们即将面临的最可怕的怪物，也许就连两个Tony都无法阻止……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 真正的怪物

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [No Black or White in the Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1392670/chapters/2917855) by [Memory Dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon).  
> 感谢MemoryDragon让我翻译美文！  
>  **弃权声明**  
>  我不拥有漫威电影宇宙或终极宇宙，亦不拥有《Blue》这首歌。  
> （《Blue》由菅野洋子作曲，山根麻衣演唱，为动画《Cowboy Bebop》TV版最终话的片尾曲，本文标题来自该曲歌词。）  
>  **作者警告**  
>  请注意，终极宇宙的Tony Stark自称是高机能酒鬼，而且按照原作，他有较强的自杀倾向并且相当不在意过度饮酒可能造成的毁灭性后果，所以如果你对终极宇宙不熟悉并且很在意这一点的话，请记好这条警告。还有，本文会多次涉及一位（未直接登场的）孩子的故去和对其的哀悼，这可能会给你带来一些不愉快的体验，但是文章并没有对死亡场景过于细致的描写，总之，请在你舒适的范围内阅读。最后，本文有着很多很多极富感染力的强烈情感交流，如果你也受到了这些影响，别说我没警告过你哦。  
>  **感谢**  
>  非常感谢narwhale_callin，我在死线前扔给她5w字的小说她都忍了；也感谢Salmastryon，她读了这篇小说并且确保它够邪恶。  
>  **其他**  
>  总之，我还没见过Ults/MCU（即终极宇宙和电影宇宙）的crossover，我觉得是时候写一个了。不熟悉终极宇宙的各位不用担心，你真的不需要知道太多，因为故事并不从终极Tony的视角展开，而且终极宇宙的情况对MCU角色来说也是全新的信息。然而，本文有一些对大灾变的剧透，不过没有美队2或者漫威电影宇宙第二阶段的任何电影的剧透。  
>  **译者废话**  
>  基本就是紧接复联1，有Tony/Natasha提及，以及，喜闻乐见的水仙情节。略慢热，涉及很多终极宇宙内容，但讲的很详细，所以很推荐完全不了解1610的同志们观看。

Tony Stark盯着自己的酒杯，忍住把它摔到墙上的冲动。这种冲动解决不了任何问题，Tony确定这甚至不会带来暂时的快感。但是破坏的冲动，尤其是破坏他自己的所有物的冲动，简直快把他逼疯了。不过最后他既没有把那杯苏格兰威士忌扔出去，也没有把胃里让他直难受的那点东西吐出来。今天他已经听了美国队长一顿训了，现在最不想的就是把Steve的注意力再次吸引到他的错误上来。况且，把美酒扔在墙上可是极大的浪费，而且Tony自己也不太确定，在目前脑震荡还让他的头隐隐作痛的情况下他还能不能扔准。

 

不顾脑震荡喝成一摊烂醉看起来是替代扔杯子的不错选项。虽然这很可能又会带来一场队长训话，但是到时候他估计就能醉得毫不在意Steve是怎么想他的了。倒不是说Steve还会比现在更看不起他，不过如果他想当个糟糕的人、一个全然的失败者，就干脆当得彻底点。

 

Tony喝干了手中的苏格兰威士忌，享受着喉咙灼痛的感觉。这不是他最好的威士忌，只是些便宜货，那种不会轻易消散的类型，因为他现在不值得什么轻松的享受。他能感觉到酒精迅速穿过空空如也的胃渗透到四肢百骸。他又倒了一杯，如果幸运的话，很快他就什么都感觉不到了。

 

不过现在，他还没醉到会产生幻觉的地步，这些刺眼的光线可完全没在他的计划里。“JARVIS！”他喊道，一边捂住眼睛一边往桌下躲闪，“发射——”

 

“我为和平而来，”一个听上去极其熟悉的嗓音讥诮地说道。Tony实在是太熟悉这个声音了——他看过足够多自己的录像，早就习惯了声音不从自己嘴里发出时的失真感。

 

他从桌子下面探出头来，为白光消散后剩下的清晰景象不住地眨眼。这种场景一般应该发生在半瓶酒之后，而不是仅仅一杯。说真的，他真的没有醉到会产生他自己穿着一身不熟悉的——但绝对是钢铁侠系列——装甲的幻觉的地步。另一个他正打开面甲，一脸哀痛地看着手中空掉的马提尼酒杯。“他们说过酒是熬不过这次旅行的，”另一个他说，“但是我真的希望它能撑过来，你不会恰好想分享点上好的伏特加吧，对不对？”

 

“JARVIS！”Tony喊道。

 

“盔甲发射中，Sir，”JARVIS回应道。

 

“啊，你也有个AI版的JARVIS,”一个深情的微笑出现在另一个他脸上，“不过没什么能打败最初的那一个。你好啊，JARVIS。”

 

JARVIS没有回应，在装甲到达后，他立刻尽职地把它覆盖在了Tony身上。“警告其他复仇者，”面甲合上后Tony立刻指示道。同时他抬起双手，斥力炮随之亮起，“你是谁？”

 

“我认为答案已经很显而易见了。JARVIS帮忙控制盔甲？”他的映像问道，好奇地打量着Tony的盔甲。现在Tony再看过去，已经能够发现他们二人有所不同。不管这家伙是谁，总之不是个完美的克隆体。对方的头发更加柔软，脸色更为憔悴，皮肤泛着一种病态的苍白，就像Tony常去医院看望的那些久病的孩子一样。

 

装甲的设计更是不同，就Tony的品味而言，对方的棱角过多了。

 

“我确实说过了我是为了和平而来。”他的二重身说道，看起来一副毫不担心的样子。

 

“Tony，发生——”Steve穿着全套制服冲了进来（可能刚刚结束训练，Tony想到，一边在心里回想了下Steve的时间表），举起盾牌。他看了看真正的、戴着面甲的Tony，又看了看没戴头盔的冒牌货，然后就自然而然地凑到了那个家伙身边，“是盔甲出什么问题了吗？”Steve向冒牌货问道，一边用不赞同的目光打量对方手里的马提尼酒杯。

 

Tony感觉有些被背叛了，尤其是Steve明明已经意识到有什么地方不对但还是靠了过去。他想，可能这就是当有两个你的时候还带着面甲的结果。而且说实话，装甲就突袭了那么一次，现在所有人就都觉得里面是空的了。他可是把那个故障修好了！“Cap，离他远点！”Tony说道，抬起面甲让Steve看到他确实在里面。

 

Steve后跳了一步，终于对着该对着的不速之客举起了盾牌。他在他们两个之间来回看了看，冲着入侵者眯起了眼睛，而另一个Tony只是冲他挥了挥手。

 

“你是谁？”Steve问道。

 

“真不友善，”另一个Tony叹了口气，“我就是要了杯酒而已。你可不是那些戒酒了的我，对不对？”

 

另一个Tony隔着盔甲也明显可见地颤抖了一下，接着看向了Tony放在桌上的那瓶酒。“啊，很好，显然你不是。苏格兰威士忌？而且还不是高档的种类。除非事情在这儿真的很不一样，否则我只在想要感受那种灼烧的时候才喝便宜货。”

 

他的眼睛——蓝色的眼睛，Tony注意到，惊人地充满了同情。“我猜说你今天过得不好只是个保守说法？”

 

Tony觉得自己的眼睛不由自主地睁大了，怒火升腾，他瞪着对方，“你怎么会…你见鬼的到底是谁？”Tony厉声说。

 

“对不起，我真的不太习惯自我介绍。全新体验！”另一个Tony摆摆手说。然后他用左手接过马提尼酒杯，空出右手来跟Tony握手。“我一直都想见见自己。你好！我就是你。”

 

Tony并没有放下抬起的胳膊，斥力炮依旧颇具威慑力地发着光。冒牌货放低了伸出的手，恳求地望向Steve。

 

“时间旅行？”Steve问道，看起来有点茫然。

 

“我相信技术上讲是可能的，”冒牌货说道，环顾四周。“但是如果这是过去，我以前可从来没来过这儿，而如果这是未来， _你_ 会记得这件事，所以估计不是这么回事。而且…哦，操。棕色的眼睛。我可没料到这个。”另一个他带着一副沉思的表情望过来，不顾还冲向他的武器，走近Tony。

 

“那你都料到了点什么，嗯？”Tony有些惊讶。

 

“酒，或者之类的。伏特加马提尼尤其好，当然苏格兰威士忌也可以。保持清醒可不是我的习惯，old boy，”另一个Tony说道。然后他又叹了口气，把空杯子放下，举起手但并没点亮斥力炮。“我投降。带我去见你的上司。”

 

“什么紧急情况？”Clint气喘吁吁地跑进房间。事后看来，Tony确实应该在拉响警报的时候说得更具体一点，但是当时事情可是达到史诗级别的诡异了，不能怪他考虑不周不是。“我听到…搞什么鬼？我是说，到底他妈怎么回事？为什么会有两个Tony Stark？”

 

冒牌货微笑着，又一次挥了挥手。“你好，Clint。很高兴你能加入我们。”

 

“哦我操蛋的人生，”Clint说道。“不，我可对付不了两个Tony。这事留给你处理了，Cap。”

 

“鹰眼，”Steve警告道。

 

“我能再提一次我是为了和平而来的吗？”另一个Tony说道。“我是另一个世界的Tony Stark，终极战队成员，就像你们一样，当然可能也有些许不同。”

 

“什么终极战队？”Clint问道。

 

到目前为止第一次，另一个Tony看起来有些不知所措。他冲着他们所有人扬了扬手，“你们不叫终极战队？”

 

“复仇者，”Tony说，忍住用斥力炮把对方揍到屈服，然后让间谍双胞胎审问他的冲动。

 

“Fury的特别行动小组？”另一个Tony难以置信地问。在发觉没有人回应时，他又沉思道，“不，没法想象Fury会让任何一个我待在他的特别行动小组里。真是古怪。不管怎么说，我来自平行世界不代表我要阴谋征服这个世界。”

 

“这对我们来说也算不上什么怪事，”Natasha说道。

 

另一个Tony听到她的声音后立刻转过身来，眼睛睁大，而Tony知道这个表情。那是梦魇到访，Tony在深夜惊醒、努力摆脱溺水的感觉时，在镜子里看到的表情。不过转瞬之间那种表情就消失了，换成了一种Tony完全不熟悉的冷冰冰的凝视。Tony以前见过自己生气的样子，但是跟这不一样，这个要吓人得多。他的二重身第一次防卫性地举起双手，斥力炮随之上线。“Natasha，”另一个Tony说，语调冰冷，“很高兴看到在这里你还 _活着_ 。”

 

Tony能看出他的队伍迅速移动着，计划把他的二重身制服。然而他也很清楚，如果他们试图攻击这种状态下的另一个Tony，究竟可能发生什么。只有队长完全武装了，而另一个Tony看起来绝对不会手下留情。他计算着概率，想找到一种迅速解决的办法。可惜，唯一一个看起来可行的是说服另一个他。不是这个，就是把他们俩都扔出窗外，而Tony一点都不想把大厦再毁掉一次。他又想了想另一个他瞬间掩盖过去的那副神情，做出了最终决定。

 

“JARVIS，解除装甲，”Tony小声说道。

 

“Sir，当前状况下这是极度不明智的行——”

 

“打开装甲，”Tony命令道，看着装甲在他的意愿下退去。他从中迈出，高举着双手走向他的二重身。

 

“Tony，你在干什么？”Steve命令道，“穿上装甲！”

 

Tony无视了他，望进一双冰冷的灰蓝色眼睛，“没事的，”Tony说，冷静地靠近对方。“Natasha是站在我们这边的。”

 

“这婊子让你那样想的，”另一个Tony愤怒地回击。他没有放低胳膊。“告诉我， _队友_ ，你在这也在打我的账户的主意吗？又或者你还没找到合适的孩子来谋杀？”

 

“我对伤害儿童和Tony的钱都不感兴趣，”Natasha耸了耸肩，但是她按着Tony的榜样，把匕首放回了原处。她举起双手做出投降的姿态，表明自己是无害的。倒不是说黑寡妇有任何时候是完全无害的，不过关键的是这个举动传递的信息。“我来这儿不想伤害任何人，更不用说我的队伍了。”

 

“跟Barton的妻儿说去吧，”另一个Tony说。

 

“呃，正式声明一下，我既没有妻子，也没有孩子，”Clint说道，不过另一个Tony依旧没有放下斥力炮。

 

到这时，Tony已经足够靠近了，他把手放在对方的手套上，轻轻下压。没穿着自己的盔甲，如果另一个Tony不愿意的话，他没法纯粹依靠力量让对方把手放下，不过他还是持续施加着压力。“如果你是从平行世界来的，”Tony安慰道，“两个世界之间一定会有区别。她在这里不是坏人。”

 

“如果她是，你能知道吗？”另一个Tony问道。

 

一片寂静中，Natasha得意地笑了。因为不，他们真的没法确定。

 

但是这不是重点。“她这次不是，”Tony说，希望自己说的是事实。他不想考虑黑寡妇背叛的可能性。这是个非常可怕的想法，虽然被Natasha的大腿绞死确实是Tony能够想到的不错的死法之一。

 

“是这样吗？”另一个Tony怀疑地问道，“你们睡过了？”

 

“没有，”Tony说，右眉颤抖了一下，他试图把这伪装成一个讽刺的挑眉，“绝对没有。”

 

另一个他眯起双眼，“你知道的，你现在看起来像极了我撒谎时的样子。看来我们有着同样的小动作。”

 

“等等，认真的？”Clint问道，斜眼看了看Tony，又看了看Natasha。“搞什么鬼？你在 _撒谎_ 。我怎么不知道这事？”

 

 _现在_ Tony真的慌张了，他转过来，完全面对着Natasha，“这可不算是我说出去的！”

 

Natasha叹了口气，看起来不像是要杀了他的样子。Steve，另一方面，看起来可是气坏了。Tony努力压下颤抖的冲动。“只是一夜而已，”Natasha在Steve做出任何表示之前澄清道，Tony对此感到由衷感谢。而且她在帮他开脱，就证明她对Tony不小心泄了密没那么生气。“我们在他的…名声上打了个赌。而决定输赢的最好办法，就是亲自体验一下。”

 

“那可是非常要命的一晚上。”Tony补充道。

 

“所以？”Clint在接下来的寂静里突然问道，“原谅我的求知欲，他够格了吗？”

 

“够格可是个保守说法，”Natasha挑起嘴角，“他的名声非常可靠，绝非虚言。”

 

Tony允许自己为之小小得意了一下，好吧，非常得意。

 

“Stark，Widow，不是说这些的时候，”Steve面红耳赤地大声说道。难过的是，Tony没法判断他是出于窘迫还是出于怒火，不过他倾向于后者，因为Steve没拿着盾牌的那只手现在紧紧地攥成了拳头。

 

另一个Tony安静地看着他们互动，而Tony甚至隔着盔甲都能感觉到他在发抖。“行了，”Tony说，把所有注意力转回到对方身上，“让我们帮你把装甲脱掉，然后你就可以告诉我们你为什么要到这里来了。”

 

“我不…”另一个Tony说，生硬的眼神渐渐变得迷茫而破碎。

 

Tony知道这时该怎么做，不过他不确定他想让在场的其他人知道，因为毕竟这也是他的弱点。不过显然，他也没什么选择。他伸出手去，没穿着装甲让他感觉自己有点矮。他轻轻揉了揉对方的头发，顺势把手放在对方脸颊上。这个动作既亲密又充满安慰性；Tony喜欢被触碰，而这是目前在另一个他大部分还藏在盔甲里的情况下，他能做得最好的了。

 

一开始，他的二重身退缩了一下，但是并没有拉开距离。相反地，他像只猫一样贴近了Tony的手，闭上眼睛，颤抖着吸了口气。他放下胳膊，斥力炮暗了下来。“只要你保证有酒就行，”另一个Tony说道，声音颤抖。

 

“我最好的伏特加，”Tony保证。他无视了Steve眼中的不赞同，专心地看着另一个世界来的他。他现在看起来疲惫极了。

 

“好吧。不过我需要别人帮我把装甲脱掉，我的不像你那样，可以自动卸下来什么的，”另一个他说，有些无力地靠向Tony。虽然Tony不可能撑住盔甲的重量，更别提另一个他看起来还要更健壮一些，但是对方还是靠近到足够让他感到身体的重量。Tony明白这是怎么回事，另一个他想透过盔甲感受他，所以Tony没有躲开。在用一种混合着渴望和被背叛的痛苦的眼神深深看了Natasha一眼之后，另一个Tony任由自己被拉着转过身来。

 

Tony领着另一个自己（操蛋的人生，他竟然会用到这么个说法）到工作间，紧随其后的是一脸不开心的美国队长。但是Tony今天已经受够了，Cap愿意怎么想都随他去吧。“你不用跟着我们下来的，”Tony嘟囔道，瞪着Steve。

 

“他穿着装甲，你可没有，”Steve说，毫不示弱地瞪了回来。Tony马上转开了眼睛，不想面对Steve眼中的怒火，尤其是当那些怒火都是他罪有应得的时候。

 

他感觉到一只金属覆盖的手拍了拍他的肩膀。“让他吼吧，然后记得装出一副需要保护的样子，old boy。他喜欢这样，而且这也会让他变得容易对付一些。至少他脾气不会再那么臭了。上帝保佑，千万别让美国队长生闷气。”

 

“反正百忧解对他不起什么作用。”Tony回道。

 

另一个Tony虽然看起来仍有点摇摇晃晃的，但他还是在Steve用鼻子哼出声的时候虚弱地对Tony回以微笑。“酒也不起作用，”另一个他抱怨道。“有时候我真的很怀念他保持定期性爱的那段日子，那样的话他所有的多管闲事和道德标准就都集中到别的地方去了。”

 

“我什么？”Steve问道，踉跄了一下。

 

“你是说当他定期跟人上床的时候就要放松的多？”Tony问道，因为这可是非常相关的信息。

 

“他在这里不这么做么？”另一个Tony问，语气重新带上了一贯的幽默。“我不会说他真的放松下来了，但至少他更多地把精力集中在批评现在女人衣着过于暴露而不是我们的饮酒习惯上了。不过这也确实解释了他为什么喜欢和已婚女人谈恋爱。”

 

“ _已婚_ ？”Steve问道，看起来完全吓坏了。“我才不会…”

 

现在另一个Tony看起来可是完全 _开心_ 起来了。“哦，等我回去告诉Cap他的另一个自己被他的风流韵事吓坏了，要知道那位女性…”一瞬间，云翳笼罩了他的蓝眼睛，他停顿了一下，摇了摇头，“算了，可能现在还是不要提她为好。”

 

肯定有一段故事，而且Tony能看出那双眼睛见证过的死亡。在一般情况下，这就是Tony该转移话题的信号了，他这时候应该毫不怜悯地调笑Steve给其他男人戴绿帽子。不过现在他们之间的关系太过紧张，所以Tony没有多做评论，只是领着他们来到地下的工作间。

 

鉴于这副装甲的锁扣和机簧都跟Tony现有的不一样，把它卸下来成了一件相当枯燥的工作，而且他们还没法在不额外编程的情况下使用Tony楼顶阳台的卸甲台。不过Tony今晚就会解决这个问题（顺便研究一下另一个他的装甲，他对里面的绿色液体很感兴趣，而且，那些电路实在是太 _性感_ 了），不过现在他们只是在一片沉默中工作着。Steve还在这，他们很难聊些什么，而且Tony并不在非常想要问问题的情绪里。

 

沉默一直持续到了Tony把胸甲摘掉的时候，并没有熟悉的蓝光从下面透出来。他惊讶地抬头看了另一个自己一眼。Tony的方舟反应堆的光被西装遮盖住了，但另一个他只穿着背心和拳击短裤，无论如何也无法完全掩盖住反应堆才对。Tony能看到他的胸口一片光滑。如果他没有反应堆也没有明显的疤痕的话，那么为什么他…

 

“你没有—”Steve说，又在看到Tony突然的示意后停了下来。如果这个二重身没有反应堆的话，他也不需要知道Tony胸前有一个。他的另一个自己好奇地打量着他们，但是没有评论。这让Tony忍不住去想一个胸前没有洞的自己会是怎样。

 

Tony对于这个蓝眼睛的自己脱掉装甲依然比自己高的事实不太满意。而且Tony的三件套穿在对方身上虽然有点紧，但还是很合身，所以等他着装完毕，他们就来到了公共楼层跟大家见面。

 

另一个Tony进屋时完全没有看向Natasha，基本是完全无视了她的存在。他确实冲着Thor微笑了一下，而Bruce则收到了一个惊讶的表情。

 

至于Tony，他径直走向了吧台。为另一个自己调了一杯马提尼，在里面加了三颗橄榄，然后给自己倒了一杯上好的苏格兰威士忌（既然其他人都已经知道了他的小习惯，实在没必要再让他们知道他心情有多糟了）。“还有谁想喝点什么么？”他问道。

 

Thor和Clint本想开口，但都在Steve严厉的眼神下退却了。“一杯黑俄，如果你会调的话，”Natasha开口说道，坚定表示了对这个想法的支持。Tony就知道自己喜欢她。

 

“为了你，甜心，什么都可以，”他干巴巴地回道。然后把伏特加和咖啡利口酒混合在一起调好，小心地拿着三杯饮料走了过来。另一个Tony接过酒杯，冲他举了举，转向Natasha却又在半途停住。“所以，究竟是个怎样的故事？我猜你的时空跳跃是刻意为之，而不是个意外，”Tony一边说，一边坐在了一旁的扶手椅而不是惯常的Steve和Bruce之间的位置上。

 

“你懂的，就是平常那套。被窃取的Stark科技，”另一个他说。“我在找那些从我哥哥的私人伺服器里偷设计的家伙。”

 

Tony眨了眨眼。“哥哥？”Clint问，所有人都看向Tony。

 

“我们的双胞胎哥哥，”另一个Tony说，也好奇地看向Tony。“亲爱的Gregory在这个世界过得如何？”

 

上帝啊，Tony一点也不确定他的世界能受得了Stark _双胞胎_ 。“独生子，”Tony抬起手来宽慰其他人道。“从来没见过任何叫做Gregory的家庭成员。”

 

另一个Tony带着一种空洞的神情低头看着自己的马提尼。“啊，”他说。Tony有点好奇Gregory身上发生了什么。“看来我在这是没机会和他聊聊了。可惜。”

 

“你的双胞胎兄弟身上发生了什么致使你无法在你的世界同他交谈吗？”虽然Natasha一直在给他警告的眼神，但Thor还是问道。

 

“我把机器全关掉了，”另一个Tony阴沉地说，喝干了手中的马提尼，仿佛没听到问题那样继续说了下去。“我相信你们都意识到了，大部分人视我为天才。所以当我说Gregory比我聪明十倍的时候，你们也能察觉到问题所在了。”

 

Tony可不太喜欢有个比他聪明十倍的哥哥。他能听出来另一个他语气中小心隐藏的怨愤，所以看来有这种想法的恐怕不止他一个。“你的双胞胎哥哥制造武器，”Tony说道，感到心中的恐惧越来越沉重。

 

“他比我更不常感到愧疚，”另一个Tony回道。“Nick喜欢用的词是什么来着？啊对， _道德感缺失_ 。就跟他手下那帮科学家一样。至少直到他们背叛他并且构陷他叛国为止吧。”

 

Tony站起来又去调了一杯酒，努力压下内心升腾起的不安。很久以前，Tony曾经幻想过如果他有个兄弟姐妹或者别的亲戚在身边，他就不会如此孤独。不过现在他非常庆幸自己的愿望没实现。他把酒放在另一个Tony面前，喝光了自己的那杯威士忌。

 

“所以你有一个制造武器的邪恶双胞胎哥哥，而他的设计被偷了？”Clint问。“这怎么可能呢？我是说，双胞胎里邪恶的那个应该有深色头发，但是Tony已经是深色头发了。”

 

Bruce哼了一声。“Clint，不是所有事情都像电影里演的那样。”

 

“Gregory是金发，”另一个Tony很有帮助性地补充道。

 

Clint惊讶地张开嘴。Tony试着像另一个自己无视Natasha那样努力无视了Clint。“不过为什么来我们的世界？为了抓个贼似乎跑得太远了点，”Tony说。

 

“显然那个贼在逃跑的时候穿过了SHIELD正在研究的虫洞发生器。不过至于那是Reed的还是Mysterio的技术，Monica不肯告诉我。她不想我知道更多不该知道的东西，不过我赌这是Reed疯掉之前做出来的东西，”另一个Tony说。Tony并不熟悉Reed这个名字，但他认出了对方试着表现出的标志性的随意。另一个他很好地掩盖了自己的厌恶之情，但是Tony太了解自己了。

 

“所以终极战队决定分头行动，去往每一个可能的平行世界，”另一个Tony继续道。“如果两周后我们什么都没找到，虫洞就会再次打开，带我们回家。”

 

“所以这意味着那些技术可能都没在我们的宇宙，”Steve若有所思地说。“你有办法能够追踪这些技术吗？”

 

“如果我们没有的话那几乎就是在干草垛里找一根针了，”另一个Tony干巴巴地说。“幸亏那个贼还偷了点其他东西，其中一个能持续发出一种特别的辐射。其他人拿了追踪器；而我的装甲差不多也能做类似的事。”

 

“你知道他们偷走了什么技术吗？”Tony轻声问道。

 

“Greg显然没法回答这个问题，”另一个他说，任何可能出现的悲伤都被小心地隐藏了起来。“我恐怕得说我亲爱的双胞胎哥哥没给我留下任何提示，而且那个贼在拿到了想要的信息之后就抹掉了数据库里的所有信息。我们都不比对方知道的更多。”

 

“典型的Stark被害妄想，”Clint说。

 

“安全总比后悔要好，这就是你为什么执意追寻这件不明武器的下落的原因吗？”Natasha说道，第一次参与了对话。

 

另一个Tony瞬间变得僵硬，Tony想把手放在他的背上，但他离得太远了。“正如女士所言，”另一个Tony说道，用一种就连Tony都形容不了的表情盯着他的酒，“我不认为这个世界应该承担我哥哥想出来的武器带来的后果。”

 

“我们会协助你的寻找。”Thor说。

 

“但是我希望你身边总是至少一个复仇者陪同。”Steve迅速补充道。

 

“信任总是来的如此艰难，”另一个Tony叹了口气。他慢慢喝着自己的马提尼，带着一脸镇静的表情，但是Tony能看到他紧紧攥着酒杯。他就像水面上的鸭子一样——表面平静无异，但在底下疯狂划着水。

 

“咱们去工作间吧。我可以站第一班岗顺便看看能不能帮你定位辐射源，”Tony说，希望可以进一步研究研究另一个自己的装甲。

 

“Thor，跟他们一起去，”Steve下令。

 

Tony猛地回过身来，对此怒不可遏。他今天领教美国队长的份可是足够了。“所以现在你连我也一并不信任了，是这么回事吗？”Tony吼道，紧紧抓住玻璃杯，制止自己把它扔出去。

 

一瞬间Steve看上去像是Tony给了他一巴掌，但很快这种表情就被愤怒取代了。“我不是这个意思，Tony。你——”

 

“随你吧，”Tony打断他，转过身去。“我要走了。”

 

* * *

 

“真是顺利啊，Rogers。我得说你话说得可真有水平，”另一个Tony说。Steve禁不住因为他声音中的愤怒抖了抖。

 

Steve觉得自己的肩膀垮了下来。“我从来没有暗示不信任他，”他说。

 

“我很难察觉出除了这个你还有什么别的意思，而这绝对不是因为我喝醉了。”另一个Tony说，然后一言不发地追着这个世界的Tony离开了。

 

“我只是…他们的思考模式太相似了。另一个Tony可能会…”Steve低下头，闭上眼睛。他又搞砸了。

 

他感觉有人把手放在他肩膀上，是Thor。“我会照看他们，不必担心，我的兄弟。我会说服他们你并无恶意，”外星人（Steve依然不想承认他是个神）说道，冲他友好地笑了笑。

 

“我最好也一起去，确保他们不要真的把大厦给炸掉，”Bruce说，看起来有些忧心。“两倍的Tony，两倍的麻烦。”

 

Clint忍不住笑起来。“是啊，不过最好别说出来，博士。”

 

等Thor和Bruce跟着Tony们离开房间之后（有的时候Steve真的很怀念过去，仅仅因为那时候事情要简单的多。背后是Hydra在搞鬼，完。而且他也不用应付另一版本的队友，然后这个队友还是他喜欢了好一阵子的，而现在他们两个都在生他的气），Steve轻轻摩挲着自己的盾牌。他因自己人生中能有这始终如一的存在而感到安慰，即使正是因为拿起盾牌他才落到现在这步。

 

“Tony和我，是在你们两个开始相互试探之前，”过了一会儿Natasha突然说道，重新把话题带回了Steve极力避免的方向。“他和Pepper刚分手的时候。”

 

“然后你决定跟他上床是个让他振作起来的好想法？”Steve说道，努力让自己听起来没那么恼火。他尊重Natasha，真的，而且他知道她是个既不需要他的说教也不需要他的嫉妒的成年人。他以前就吃过类似的教训了，而且他对女性能有更多自由这点感到由衷高兴。但是这没改变她和 _Tony_ 睡过了的事实。

 

“我只是很好奇，”Natasha挑唇一笑。“以及，我先前说的话可不是为了奉承他。百分之百的事实。你以后可有的受了。”

 

关于他的队友，有些细节Steve真的不想知道。至少他是这么告诉自己的，而在Natasha和Tony这件事上，他是真的不想知道。他拒绝思考Tony在床上会有多么棒。“不过不用担心，Cap。我从不偷腥。”Natasha继续道。“自从你们俩开始了之后，他也再没带人回来过。”

 

“我们之间没什么，”Steve抗议道，虽然他因为她的话大大松了一口气。

 

Clint哼笑了一声。“Cap，我们都知道之前房间里有只绿眼睛的怪物而且那显然不是Bruce。”

 

“跟我之前说的没什么关系，”Steve固执地说，“而且我没有嫉妒。”

 

“哦你当然没有，”Clint说着拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“还有我必须说明一点，”Natasha若有所思地说，“如果你们将来确实变得‘有什么’了，记得小心他的舌头。那几乎是致命的，尤其是当他——”

 

“我真的不需要知道Stark的这部分信息，”Clint抱怨道。

 

Steve瞪了他一眼，因为 _这_ 可是相关信息，不过他也没有让Natasha继续下去。转而把精力集中在无视对方调笑的表情，以及别让自己在房间里还有人的情况下关于Tony的舌头想太多不该想的上面。后者在他眼前持续闪过Tony舔嘴唇的样子和就着勺子吃花生酱的画面之后变得尤为艰难，所以可以预见不久的将来，Steve要洗一个长长的冷水澡了。

 

如果他能在每次跟Tony说话的时候把话说对，可能他就不需要这些又长又孤单的冷水澡了。

 

* * *

 

他的另一个自己把他们需要搜索的频率给了Tony，Tony马上着手开始了扫描。入侵神盾航母，给他们之前搜索宇宙魔方用的传感器换上新数据实在相当简单。不过要找到他们想找的东西可能需要一些时间，因为Tony不想让神盾发现这件事，而且这不是个世界性危机（现在还不是），但是只要这些被偷的技术确实在这个世界，他们会找到它的。

 

就在Tony刚把程序架好的时候，Thor和Bruce进来了。Tony双手抱胸，做出防备的姿态。他料到Thor会来，但是Bruce也下来就有点像是场背叛了。“我不需要保姆。”他生气地说。

 

“而且，”另一个Tony说，“无意冒犯，Banner博士，但是如果我不小心惹怒了Hulk的话，他可能会把我和半个城市一起毁掉。还是说在这个问题上也存在时空差异？”

 

Bruce的脸色瞬间变得惨白。“半个城市？”

 

“可能稍微夸张了点，我想，”另一个Tony说，“在我的世界里，我们想办法制服他之前他至少杀了800人。而且我倾向于不去想他发疯的时候说的那些他要对他可怜的女朋友做的事情。”

 

“哦，天…”Bruce忍不住退后了一步。

 

虽然Tony对Bruce下来当保姆还有点生气，而且这是另一个版本的他自己在讲话，但是这都无所谓了，没人能在他在场的情况下对Bruce说这样的话。“他在这很安全而且他 _永远_ 不会伤害Betty，”Tony大声说。“而且之前他救过我和其他人的命很多很多次了，所以我不想再听下去了。事情在这儿和在你们那里不一样。”

 

“有趣，”另一个他说道，丝毫没有因Tony的怒火而生气。“不同世界之间的差距非常显著，尤其在大多数事物保持了基本一致的情况下。Thor，你不会恰好跟些嬉皮士混在一起吧？”

 

“恐怕我没听懂你的用词，我的朋友，”Thor迷茫地说。

 

Tony哼了一声。“嬉皮士？Thor？啊，不。没看见过类似的事。”

 

另一个他耸了耸肩。“在我的世界里，他非常关心环境保护和第三世界国家的福祉。当然还有布朗尼。我吃过几个他们常吃的那种，好吃到脑子都要融化了。”

 

Bruce虚弱地笑了笑，好吧，Thor作为嬉皮士之神的画面确实很搞笑，但是他还是对他俩听从Steve的鬼命令感到恼火。“我还是不需要任何保姆，”他转过来说。“还是说现在没一个人信任我了？”

 

“我相信你能照顾好自己，”Bruce举起双手说道。“我只是不相信把两个Tony放在一个充满爆炸物的工作间。”

 

“他确实有点道理，”另一个他笑着说。

 

“哦，一针见血，”Tony承认道，怒火消散了一些。他确实能因为这个原谅Bruce。就连他自己都不能任由两个他单独呆在工作间里。然后他转向Thor。“那你呢，大家伙？”

 

“好队长有着令人信服的论点，”Thor说，“他并非不信任你，但试想谁又能比你本人更容易欺骗你呢？我们已见证他知悉你的弱点，他很有可能尚有其他诡计。况且你还未从今日早些时候的战斗中恢复。”

 

“我也一样会知道他的弱点，”Tony说道，不过Thor说的有道理。两个世界没有他想象的那样一致。如果他们观察这个世界的时间足够长（既然他们有能力进行次元跳跃，那Tony就不排除这种可能性），他们就可能知道如何让Tony放低警戒。Natasha当年就证明了这点，而且他们也会知道他需要多长时间准备装甲。以及，虽然酒精缓解了一些症状，但他的头确实还在因脑震荡隐隐作痛。不过他一点也不想承认Steve在这件事上还是有点道理，至少不是现在。不是当Bruce和Thor眼中还因今天早些时候发生的事而充满担忧的时候。

 

“随便吧，”Tony说，转而去摆弄另一个他的装甲。“介意我…？”

 

“完全不，”另一个他说道，走上前来。“而我很想知道你是如何让装甲自动解除的。”

 

“程序还有JARVIS，基本上吧。原理很简单。绿色粘液？”

 

“让纳米机械能更好地控制装甲以及减震，”另一个他说，一脸欣赏地看着JARVIS的操作面板。

 

“纳米机械？” _纳米机械_ 。他还以为这个他要在技术上比他落后一些，但是他可从来没能让纳米机械真正起过什么作用。也许他们只是关注的领域不同。要是有了纳米机械他就能…

 

另一个Tony笑了。“也许Banner博士确实应该担心。”

 

“Anthony Edward Stark，如果你又把大厦给炸了…”Bruce开玩笑地说道。

 

“Anthony？”另一个Tony问道，突然又一次面色苍白了起来。

 

他们都迟疑地望向他。“这不是你的名字吗？”Bruce问。

 

“Antonio，”他说，匆忙压下眼中闪现的悲哀，但是Tony还是注意到了。“但是我以前有个最好的朋友叫Anthony。”

 

“以前”这个词基本解释了一切。Tony伸出手去够装甲的头盔，有意轻轻擦过对方的肩膀。他很想知道那个世界的“Anthony”是什么人。但是究竟是什么导致了他们两个的名字不同呢？确实两个世界已经有很多不同点了，但是这个感觉很不一样。

 

“是妈妈。”Tony和他的镜像同时说道。

 

“好吧，这可是有点诡异了。”Bruce说道，把眼镜摘下来在衬衣上蹭了蹭。

 

“爸爸一定让她把我的名字改了，”Tony想了想说道。“改成更具有美国气息而不是意大利风格的。他不想让人看出来。”

 

“而我有个大我五分三十二秒的双胞胎哥哥，他可以给他起名Gregory。妈妈就能给小的那个起她喜欢的名字了，”另一个Tony进一步说明道。

 

这个他竟然能够被母亲命名，Tony毫无来由地感到嫉妒。可能爸爸根本不在乎第二个儿子叫什么的事实伤人透了，但是妈妈…能拥有妈妈选择的名字会感觉好极了。

 

“你们确实知道把对方的想法补充完整也被归结在诡异的范畴吧，”Bruce说。

 

Thor则开心的笑了。“然，他们乃是心灵上的兄弟，而世界将因你们的相聚而更加繁荣兴旺。”

 

另一个Tony眨了眨眼。“我可是知道All Speak用不着听起来一股史诗腔。关键是找对合适的价码。”

 

“不不不，”Tony挥挥手，“这样听起来还挺搞笑的。”

 

另一个Tony耸了耸肩，喝了一口马提尼。“你的世界，你做主。”

 

他们先坐在一起研究了另一个Tony的纳米机械。Tony很确定这些聪明的小东西上布满了陷阱（他知道自己为了不让这些技术落在错误的人手里会采取什么保护措施），但是几周之内他就能破解掉。他把JARVIS的代码和他的某些人工智能和机器人理论（也用了各种陷阱来加密）拿来分享，幸运的话，另一个Tony在这的两周应该不足以破解它们。这些技术在另一个他离开之前都是安全的，如果最终证实Antonio是邪恶的，只要让JARVIS的主程序删掉这些数据就行。Tony发现另一个他在纳米机械上也有类似的安全机制。

 

Tony专心干活，坚决不去想一条被鲜血点缀了的蓝色吊带裙。他不能，至少在这种下一场灾难马上就要到来的时候不能去想。他的另一个自己看起来比他还要糟。Tony还没看见他把酒杯放下来过，虽然头几杯过去后，他喝得明显慢了一些。Tony不知道他是不是一直这么醉醺醺的，而且他不想知道究竟是怎样的恶魔把另一个他逼到这份上。

 

当Thor吸引了另一个Tony的注意力的时候（他们俩关系瞬间就好得不得了，虽然另一个Tony经常抱怨他讲话的方式），Tony给JARVIS添加了一旦发现另一个自己有任何可疑举动就通知Steve的功能。他还升级了软件，保证需要的时候JARVIS能够在千分之一秒内分辨出他们两个，哪怕另一个他是通过通讯器呼叫或者换了新发型。他把所有更新后的细节发给了Steve，并在结尾附上一句“现在你哪个我也不用相信了，高兴了吗？”

 

他知道Steve不会回信的（他在能打电话的情况下从来不会回过长的短信，而涉及到情感交流的对话从来都是面对面进行），所以可能这样做是有点过分，但是Tony现在可应付不了Steve。

 

然而在Steve不回信息这点上他猜错了。“这无关信任，Tony。你知道的。我们能谈谈吗？”

 

这一次Tony成了无视信息的那个。因为不，他不知道，而且他也不想知道这具体是关于什么。更别提他现在最不想的就是跟Steve谈谈，然后又被教训一顿。他固执地转回到纳米机械上，沉浸在它们的代码里，赞美它们创造者的工作。

 

最后终于Thor，甚至连Bruce，都选择告退回去睡觉了。工作间里只剩下了Tony和另一个他。他们在Tony放来帮助集中注意力的音乐中安静地工作着。

 

“你知道我一直在想什么吗？”另一个他——Antonio，哦这可真够怪的——说。“为什么你要喝那些便宜的苏格兰威士忌呢？”

 

Tony僵住了，但是没有从那些纳米机械的代码上抬起头来。脑震荡造成的疼痛还在，但他无视了它。“不然呢？”他随意地回道，不知道Antonio是否也能看透这层伪装。

 

他能，显然。“啊，”他说。Tony抬起头，看见他凝视着自己的酒杯。在他们两个对视的瞬间，他冲Tony举了举杯，脸上带着毫无喜色但是充满自我厌弃的微笑。“敬这世上我们最需要打败的怪物。”

 

Tony忍不住弯下腰来，闭上眼睛，颤抖着呼出一口气。他感觉有只手轻抚着他的后背，而且有生以来第一次，他没有甩开这只手。另一个Tony的手就像他自己的一样脏，所以就算他接受了这些安慰，也不会再把它们变得更脏。

 

毕竟，他们都知道谁才是真正的怪物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于题目，作者说是因为1610 Tony的眼睛是蓝色的，MCU Tony的各种issue以及牺牲精神，各个宇宙的Tony都不能简单地用黑或白来概括，他们共有的自毁倾向，以及这首歌本身所带有的天堂/死亡意向，不过整体来说就是因为她喜欢这首歌_(:з」∠)_  
> 所以在这里也附上[歌曲链接](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=22766785)  
> 以及，出于其他非常私心的目的，推荐大家去看星际牛仔( • ̀ω•́ )✧


	2. 人生苦短，何不一醉方休

Tony尖叫着醒来。

 

“现在是早上3点36分，Sir。您正位于Stark大厦。Potts女士已经搬离此处。当前气温为华氏五十六度，不久之后下雨概率将达到…”JARVIS镇静而又安慰地报出各种事实和数字。Tony把手放在反应堆上，颤抖着强迫自己呼吸。

 

“可以停下了，JARVIS，”他最终说道，试着用颤抖的双腿走到浴室擦掉刚刚冒出的冷汗。看来今天晚上他是别想睡了。

 

咖啡，然后工作间。他可以提前开始研究那些纳米机械的代码。

 

他走到厨房，相信一杯热咖啡应该足够温暖他并让他放松下来。而朦胧的光线中突然传来一个声音对此绝对没有帮助。

 

“你总是像个行走的手电筒似的吗？”

 

Tony跳起来撞上了料理台，他忍不住咒骂了两句。肯定要留下淤青了。“而你总是守在黑漆漆的厨房里突然冒出来吓人吗？”他反击道。

 

他打开厨房灯，等待眼睛适应突然的刺眼光线。Antonio正坐在餐桌旁，一手拿着一瓶橙味伏特加，一手拿着玻璃杯。不知为何，Tony一点也不感到惊讶。“你比我喝得还多，”他嘟囔道，思考着是不是这周结束前就得让JARVIS订更多的酒。

 

“生命如此短暂，保持清醒可太浪费了，”Antonio耸耸肩。“你的小夜灯？”

 

Tony立刻反射性地捂住反应堆，不够掩盖住它的光芒，但是足以阻止别人把它拽出来了。“方舟反应堆，”他僵硬地说，始终保持着防御的姿态。

 

“在你的胸腔里？”Antonio说着站了起来，摇晃着走了过来。“为什么？有多深？”

 

Tony后退了一步，又一次撞上了料理台。

 

“放轻松，”Antonio说，举起双手做出投降的姿态。“我没想伤害你。只是有点好奇罢了。”

 

Tony深吸了一口气，强迫自己放松下来。Antonio靠近的时候，他没试着跑开，虽然他非常想这么做。他在Antonio抚上他的胳膊时忍不住颤抖，对方用手指轻轻滑过，给了他足够的时间躲开。当Tony没那么做的时候，另一个他拉着他走到餐桌旁，把自己的伏特加推到他面前。刺鼻的酒气把Tony从刚才恍惚的状态里拉了回来，他把酒大口灌下，任它们温暖自己。

 

“我其实很惊讶，你竟然没从哪里偷个平板好上网查查我的历史，”过了一会儿，Tony说道。

 

“我一开始考虑过，但是我不知道在开始之前我应该喝醉到什么地步，”Antonio说。

 

“至少再来五杯，”Tony说，稳住自己拿酒杯的手。

 

他终于放下了盖在胸前的手，Antonio好奇地打量着他的反应堆。“有多深？”他再一次问道。

 

“够深了，”Tony答道。“而你没有一个。”

 

“没有，”Antonio说。“从未有过。或者说至少从来没在自己胸前有过。显然，我有一个来给装甲供能。不过你为什么要把反应堆装在胸前？”

 

“因为比拿块电池连在胸前好多了。”Tony耸耸肩，试图保持语调平静，虽然他知道另一个自己很容易就能看透这层表象。“我的心脏周围有弹片。电磁铁让它们不至于杀了我。”

 

“啊。”Antonio给他的眼神变得悲伤起来。“我很抱歉。虽然这应该不是Gregory的武器导致…”

 

“是我的，”Tony承认道。Antonio看起来有些吃惊，这让Tony的胃搅成一团。“你不制造武器。”

 

“一些吧，”Antonio说，“但是没有多到继承老爸的遗风。我把这个任务留给Greg了。不过我确实让SHIELD掌握了一部分钢铁侠技术，看我多蠢啊，但是那时候只有这种贿赂才能确保我在队上的位置。我们亲爱的父亲在这里是什么时候离世的？”

 

Tony转开目光。“十七岁。”

 

“啊，怪不得。”Antonio沉思着，转动手里的酒杯。“没错，我猜如果他去得更早些，或者没有跟Gregory疏远起来，当我需要他的赞赏时候，我也会做跟你类似的事。当然，那个时候他也差不多开始公然试图操控我了，所以后来我对他更加不满。钢铁侠装甲本来是用来进行外太空探索的。结果最终，我重塑了它们。”

 

“但是你没有把它们建造成武器，”Tony说。如果没制造过武器，他会成为一个什么样的人呢？显然他不会成为钢铁侠了，但是他作为钢铁侠拯救的生命真的比他的武器杀掉的人多吗？被鲜血浸染的蓝色吊带裙闪过他的视野，让他一瞬间呼吸困难。“那你又为什么要成为钢铁侠呢？”Tony问道，急切需要一些事情来转移注意力，让他不要再继续回想那只无助的小手。

 

现在轮到Antonio转开视线了。“或多或少跟你一样的原因吧。我快死了。呃，我那时快死了。我不太确定现在的状况。自从Anthony死了之后我就再没找到时间检查…”

 

Tony给另一个他重新加满伏特加，只在手忍不住颤抖的时候稍微洒出来了一点点。如果不是心脏周围的弹片，那么是什么在杀死这个版本的他呢？

 

Antonio微笑着，举杯回应了他关切的眼神。“对贫富一视同仁的终极杀器，old boy。癌症。”Antonio轻轻点了点自己脑袋的侧面，Tony现在能够看见发际线附近有一些精心掩饰的疤痕。“脑瘤。我当时觉得反正就快死了，至少死前做点好事。到时候好死在一片荣光和赞誉之中而不是…”

 

Tony看着另一个他苍白的脸色，想着对方说过的话。化疗，而且距离上一次已经有一段时间了，因为另一个他的脸色已经重新红润了一些，所以一开始Tony才完全没察觉。Tony不知道这些征兆会不会真的消失，还是只要你知道该往哪儿看，它们总会在哪里。

 

“你觉得已经痊愈了？”他问。

 

“我不知道，”Antonio回答，声音中带着一种奇异的悲伤。“而且如果我痊愈了，我不太确定为什么还要…”

 

“还要继续战斗下去？”Tony问。低头看着自己的反应堆，好奇如果摘掉了它自己又会如何选择。“其实到现在我不觉得这还会有什么影响。毕竟我们都已经在这条路上走得太远了。”

 

“我猜是吧，”Antonio说着，换上了一副思索的表情。“‘我就是钢铁侠’，嗯？”

 

“我记得你说没有查过我来着。”

 

“Clint确实给我看了点有趣的东西，”Antonio笑着解释道。“我真的非常喜欢你这副派头。我从来没能让媒体震惊成那样过。”

 

“是啊，哈，教皇还信天主教呢，”Tony说。“你这完全是在瞎扯。”

 

“哦，我可没说从来没吓到过他们，”对方轻笑着。“但是从来没有以你这种方式，而且赤裸裸的性爱录像带可不算数。”

 

Tony觉得这确实解释了一些问题，尤其之前钢铁侠装甲已经作为宇宙探索的工具被公然宣传过，小报们在报道Tony Stark和他的恶作剧上肯定会采取完全不同的策略。Tony突然有些好奇是不是在哪里有一个他真正地把装甲用在宇宙探索而不是战斗上。

 

“性爱录像带，嗯？”Tony说，突然很庆幸自己从来没有过录一盘的想法。

 

“是被人有意泄露出去的，”Antonio耸耸肩道。不过这个话题似乎让他很不舒服，在Tony能想出为什么之前，他迅速改变了话题。“你看起来应该再多睡会儿。”

 

Tony确实需要更多睡眠，真的。自从他和Pepper分手之后，她再也不会赶他上床睡觉了，所以他只能全靠自觉。也许他要是能多意识到睡眠的重要性一些，能在关键的时候更清醒一些，可能他就不会犯那么多错误了。也许Pepper就不会离开他了。不过现在，他一闭眼就会看见……

 

“我不觉得睡觉是个好主意，”Tony小声说。“而且你不也没睡。”

 

“我还不够醉，”Antonio说着，有些懊悔地举起酒杯，就着光线细细地看去。“每到夜晚，我们都有自己的恶魔紧追在身后。我很惊讶你在尽力保持清醒。”

 

“喝醉的时候操作装甲可不是什么好体验，”Tony说道，回想起自己生日那一次。

 

“那是你的看法。我可没觉得有什么问题。”另一个他转动着手中的酒杯，若有所思。“不过我们确实跟别人一起睡的时候，会睡得更好一点。”

 

Tony哼了一声。他现在最不需要的就是证实Natasha在他档案里写的那些关于自恋的评论，当然他也承认某些生动而且详实的想象确实曾滑过他的脑海。不过现在他没这个心情。“你在引诱我吗？”

 

“只是把一些我们都想到的东西说出来而已，”另一个他得意地笑了，就好像他完全知道Tony在想什么一样。不是这样，就是Antonio在想同样的事情，甚至还要更下流一些。而且Tony倾向于后者，毕竟他很难想象自己在任何一个维度里会是个读心者。

 

Antonio喝光手里剩下的酒。“不过这次，我想再强调一下‘睡觉’这个词。”

 

Tony考虑了一下。他确实在有另一具温暖的身体蜷缩在身旁的时候睡得更好一些，而且如果那些噩梦又回来了……嗯，那可是另一个他自己。另一个他不可能做了美梦还大半夜爬起来喝个烂醉。

 

“好吧，”他柔声说。这又不像是向其他人寻求帮助，对吧？这可是他自己。

 

十五分钟后，Tony发现自己回到之前以为今夜不会再光顾的床上，蜷缩在一个胸前没有反应堆的自己身边，而且对方闻上去就像橙味伏特加，Tony感觉自己晕乎乎的。他的人生真是够怪异的，不过下颌上的轻抚让他决定不去在意这点。最终，他枕在另一个自己肩上，在对方慢慢拢过他的头发的时候睡去了。

 

* * *

 

Steve站在工作间外端着两杯咖啡和一杯茶。咖啡是为Tony们准备的，而茶是留给自己的。他看着门上的密码板，犹豫着没有输入自己的密码。他深吸了一口气，又在脑海里重温了一遍一会儿想要说的话。

 

他很抱歉。他那天不该大喊大叫地责怪Tony，而且他真的没有暗示不相信Tony能照顾好自己。他当时很生气，但他不该把火发在Tony身上。他犯了错误，并且希望如果自己表现得更好些，Tony就能原谅他。

 

当然前提是他能在Tony打断他并且把他赶出来之前把话说完。

 

就像能达到的最好水平那样做好心理建设，Steve输入了自己的密码。然而门并没有打开。他很沮丧地瞪着上面“拒绝进入”的字样。如果Tony都不让他进去，那跟他和好的机会就更小了。

 

“JARVIS，你能告诉Tony我带了咖啡吗？”Steve恳求道，希望咖啡因足够诱惑Tony开门。

 

安静片刻之后，JARVIS说，“我很抱歉，队长，但是Mr.Stark这次并不想为你开门。”

 

又考虑了下JARVIS的措辞，Steve输进了Natasha的密码。当“允许进入”四个字出现时，Steve还是感到有些受伤。Tony好像只把他锁在外面了。

 

“你不该用其他人的密码，”在他走进来时Tony说道，“而且JARVIS，那些密码同时连带DNA验证。你不应该让他进来。”

 

“我很抱歉，Sir，但是密码是正确的而且Rogers上尉在准许名单上—”

 

“哈，是，别试着给自己擦屁股了，JARVIS。尤其是在你实际上都没有屁股可擦的时候，”Tony说，不过他听起来倒不怎么生气，只是有些疲惫。

 

Tony坐在电脑屏幕后面，另一个宇宙来的Tony——Antonio，Thor和Bruce这样告诉他——坐在他身边。Tony们用不同颜色的两双眼睛盯着他看，这让他很紧张。尤其是当他们都看起来都很戒备的时候。

 

“好吧，赶紧把你要发表的演讲发表完，然后离开，”Tony说，立刻选择了防御的姿态。

 

“我不是下来说教你的，”Steve说，努力控制自己的脾气。他真的不是来吵架的。

 

“那么你下来干嘛？”他问。

 

Steve闭上眼睛，把咖啡放下。“给你们带来咖啡和道歉。”

 

他的Tony看起来依然充满防备，但Antonio则换上了一副算计的眼神。

 

“这是贿赂咖啡吗？”他问道，“因为我还挺乐意被贿赂的，尤其当这是爱尔兰咖啡的时候。”

 

他的Tony瞪了Antonio一眼，只得到对方一边品酒一边发出的叹息作为回应。等下，究竟另一个Tony Stark每天喝多少酒？

 

“你要为什么道歉？”Tony问，打断了他的思路。

 

“为我之前说的话，”Steve说。“我从来没有暗示不信任你。而且在那之前，我从来不应该…我不该那样吼你。”

 

“为什么不呢？你又没说错什么，”Tony尖刻地说。“而且我没发现你有口不对心的习惯啊。美国这到底是怎么了？”

 

“Tony，我那时正在气头上。我们都被当时发生的事的影响了！”

 

“当时发生的事就是我错了！”Tony大喊。“我没听你的而且我没能做好。现在证明你才是对的，满意了吗？”

 

“Tony，”Steve说，因为这些话心都要碎了。“那不是—”

 

“但那就是—”

 

“放松，”Antonio说着，把手放在Tony背上。Tony转过身看着他，眼中闪烁着怒火。“他是来道歉的，不是来炫耀的，”Antonio继续道。

 

“而你又知道点什么？”Tony生硬地问。

 

“足够多了，我猜我知道你昨晚难以入睡的原因。”

 

Steve和Tony都因为他提起噩梦而忍不住颤抖了一下。Tony可能是因为不想承认，而Steve…Steve都没有想到之前的意外可能会这样影响Tony，而且他那时说的话…

“我没…”Tony说，看向Steve，又看向另一个自己。Antonio一直轻轻把手放在他背上，安慰着他。Tony的呼吸似乎急促了一瞬间，在很长一段紧张的时刻过去之后，他向前靠去，倒在另一个他怀里。

 

Antonio立刻拥住他。Steve得上前一步才能听见他在细语些什么。“我知道的。嘘，别说了，我知道的。我明白你的感受。”

 

“我很抱歉，”Steve说，觉得自己像个电灯泡，而他恨死这种没用的感觉了。“Tony，你那时真的做不了什么。那不是你的错。”

 

Tony耸了耸肩，然后从另一个他身边退开。他的眼角没有湿意，也没有其他瞬间的软弱留下的痕迹。他走到全息显示屏前，摆弄起了自己的手机。

 

“我想我们都知道那不是真的，”他说，又点了点手机屏幕。各种新闻标题瞬间充斥了整个屏幕，Tony把其中一个特别放大。“而且我们不是唯一认识到这点的，”Tony说道，Steve则忍不住倒退了一步，瞪大了双眼。

 

“Tony—”

 

“我需要为了Pepper和SI准备一下记者会。等队伍做好决定记得通知我一声，当然你可能心里早有定论了，”Tony说着走出了房间，门在他身后静静滑上。

 

Steve呆呆站在那里，越看那些新闻就越感到恐惧。Antonio在一旁吹了声口哨。“自从我今天早上偷了个平板之后，抨击变得愈发猛烈了啊，”他说，漫不经心地翻看着几篇文章。

 

“怎么会…他们把这个怪在他头上？”Steve问道，怒气升腾。他感觉自己快要晕过去了，当任务没想象的那么顺利的时候，他基本上也对Tony说了一样的话。“而且他们想让他离队，”他看着Tony放大的那篇文章，终于意识到他的用意，眩晕感立刻盖过了怒火。这就是Tony刚提到的要队伍做的决定吗？他怎么能以为他会想让他离队呢？

 

“我假设你会和其他人讨论这个问题，”Antonio用一种装出来的满不在乎的语调说道。

 

“什么？”Steve转过来盯着他，终于有了可以直接发泄怒火的对象。“有什么可讨论的？媒体没权力决定复仇者的成员都包括谁！我们需要Tony！”

 

Antonio瞬间看上去有点惊讶，不过他马上伸出手去拿Steve带下来的咖啡，掩饰了过去。“不能说我期待这种反应，不是在…”Antonio摇了摇头，别开了目光。“不过话说回来了，你喜欢上他了，不是么？”

 

Steve感觉自己的眼睛睁大了。“你是怎么…”

 

“我喝酒不意味着我不观察。高机能酒鬼，”他一边说着一边轻轻举了举杯。“他确实跟你有着一样的感觉，如果你还没意识到的话。”

 

Steve咽了咽口水。他们已经相互试探一段时间了，他和他的Tony。他们都意识到了两个人之间的可能性，不过这不是重点。“我永远也说不对该说的话，”他承认道，忧伤地望向实验室的门。

 

“你其实已经比我们世界的队长好很多了，”Antonio做了个鬼脸。“当然我也得承认，你在这个世界的我身边说错话的几率也确实比他高。我都不记得自己像Anthony这样对队长生过气。”

 

“你和他也…？”Steve问道，不太确定具体该怎么问，而且考虑到这有多唐突，他几乎希望能把刚说出去的半句收回来了。

 

“像你们两个这样？不，”Antonio说。“我一直感觉他不是很喜欢我，而且大部分时间他都不怎么赞同我。当然还是要声明一下…”他上下打量着Steve，公然用自己的眼神把对方脱了个精光。Steve努力压下脸红的冲动，当然鉴于Antonio一脸得意的笑容，他估计自己失败了。“嗯，如果我的Cap愿意放弃已婚女人的话，我一定不会说不。或者其实我该再试试跟什么人结婚。要么会让我变得更具吸引力一些，要么说不定我能策划一场三人行。”

 

Steve觉得另一自己可真够不要脸的，和别的男人的老婆偷情。一部分情绪一定表现在了他的脸上，因为Antonio又笑了。

 

“你看起来像吞下了一整个柠檬，”他说，听起来被逗得不轻。“等我走的时候一定要从安全录像里把这段截下来。”

 

“另一个我，他真的…？”Steve问，再一次没能把问题问完，不过这一次是因为他觉得很嫌弃。

 

“哦，是的，跟Janet Pym夫人，具体一点的话。或者Van Dyne女士，在她离婚之后。”Steve抖了抖。 _离婚？_ 他都开始破坏别人家庭了？

 

“不过必须承认的是，”Antonio继续道。“在你被冻起来之前Gail本该嫁给你的，所以没人怪你对Bucky的老婆有所肖想。”

 

Steve的脑子瞬间停止了，整个世界天旋地转。“Bucky的老婆？”他问道，感觉空气在肺中凝结。“Bucky…Bucky从战争中活下来了？”

 

“而且还娶了我的世界的Cap的女朋友，”Antonio无情地重复道。不过紧接着他站近了些，把手放在Steve肩上。“我猜他在这里没能活下来？”

 

“他…”Steve说，脑海瞬间被各种画面充斥，如果他要是能再快一点，或者再强壮些，或者聪明一些，事情会不会就不一样了。如果他能成功救下Bucky，就像他在另一个世界里做到的那样，事情会变成怎样呢？“他掉下去了，”他听见自己说，感觉声音从很远的地方传来。“我没能救他。”

 

肩上的手加重了力道，另一只手抚上他的脸颊。Steve眨眨眼，突然意识到自己哭了。他不能在别人面前表现出软弱，因为作为领导者，他应该尽力坚强起来。但是在别的宇宙，他显然做得足够好。在这里他都没能阻止Bucky从那列火车上掉下去。

 

他想要靠向Tony，想要甩掉这种悲伤的感觉，因为Tony跟其他人不一样。虽然他们还没真的在相互的关系里走到那一步，但是Tony是在他醒来后，第一个觉得可以像Peggy或者Bucky那样倚靠的人。但是当他的视野清晰起来的时候，透过残余的泪水，他看到一双蓝色的眼睛。

 

Steve后退了两步，推开Antonio的手。他揉了揉眼，擦掉最后一点眼泪。他现在没有时间浪费在上面。

 

“另一个你总是知道如何哀悼，”Antonio小声说。“虽然有的时候我觉得他过于沉浸其中了。而你…我不知道你是否清楚该怎么做。”

 

“我没时间耗费在这上面，”Steve说，强压下一阵痛苦。他现在不能任由自己发泄感情，至少不是在这种媒体乱成一锅粥而且他们还要找到Antonio的哥哥丢失的武器的时候。

 

“有的话会更糟”Antonio说。“你可能会想去处理媒体。我会照顾好我的另一个自己。”

 

“我应该…”他应该去追Tony，应该无视心中堆积起的痛苦。他应该处理好这件事，应该对媒体发表声明。他还得……

 

“这次就把他留给我。去做你的运动，或者其他什么你生闷气的时候用来虐待体育馆器材的事儿吧。”

 

“我不生闷气，”Steve说，努力让自己听起来只是不满而不是…嗯，生闷气。某种意义上他很感谢Antonio轻描淡写地处理了情势，这让他能走出来，把精力集中在他们的拌嘴上，而不是一个劲儿地想Bucky的事。

 

Antonio哼了一声，喝掉了剩下的咖啡。“亲爱的，有些事在任何宇宙里都是一样的。而你生闷气就是其中之一。”他温和地微笑着，嘴上却毫不留情，Steve只好继续怒视着他。

 

“行了去生你的气吧，”Antonio走向电梯，开玩笑地说着。“然后等你发泄完，我也应该让他冷静下来了。现在，我还有杯马提尼要调。一会儿见了，队长。”

 

Steve瞪着Antonio离去的方向，然后往体育馆走去，他绝对不是去生闷气的，也绝对不会想起雪或者火车。通过打沙包发泄跟生闷气不一样，不过要是当他的手开始流血之后他还没有停下的话…反正它们很快就会愈合，没人会发现的。等他到了体育馆的时候，那里已经有人了，Clint正在举重。

 

“哟，Cap，下来生闷气？”弓箭手问他，一脸猜到的笑。

 

Steve咬紧了牙。他现在不想跟任何人打交道。“下来看看有没有人想要练习拳击，”他没说真话，因为只有这样Clint才会放过他。Clint可很讨厌被打的感觉。

 

然后他笑了，Clint也很快察觉到他的意思，赶紧放下杠铃。“很好，我那就先—”

 

“谢谢你的主动，”Steve一边说一边改变了不想要他人陪伴的想法。他扯着完全慌了的Clint走到拳击场。“可不想让别人觉得我在 _生闷气_ ，对不对？我会放水的。”

 

Clint忍不住呻吟起来，嘟囔着什么非直接暴力狂。Steve并没费心回应他，Clint马上会收到教训的。

 

* * *

 

Natasha一走进客厅就听见Clint的呻吟。她挑眉看着他在沙发上摊成一副“我很疼痛”的姿势。“你怎么了？”她问。

 

“Cap是个喜欢消极攻击的混蛋，”他回应道。

 

“也许你不该告诉他这点，”Natasha说，一边猜着为什么Steve选Clint当目标，一边也稍稍放下心来。Clint也许完全是活该。“你也应该等他不在房间里的时候再说出来。”

 

“等等，啥？”Clint猛地坐直，因为拉动酸痛的肌肉而呲牙咧嘴。他拼命往门口张望，只看见Steve一脸开心地站在那里。

 

“早上好，Clint，”Steve说，看起来一脸无辜。Natasha几乎都要嫉妒他了，因为很少有人有人能装得这么真诚。而在过去几个月里Natasha和Clint已经跟他熟悉了起来，所以没人真的被骗到。“我正找你呢，”Steve继续道。“准备好下一轮训练了吗？” 

 

Clint一脸哀求地望向Natasha。虽然对救他没什么兴趣，但她确实需要跟Steve谈谈。况且了，下次Clint再以为能求她做什么事儿的时候，事情会变得很有趣。“对不起，Cap。Fury说我们需要跟媒体们聊聊而Stark…总之他想让你去处理他们。”

 

Steve叹了口气，肩膀塌了下来，他忍不住用手拢了拢头发。“我们还能说什么？”Steve问道，“我们不是已经开了一个新闻发布会了吗？他还想要我们做什么？”

 

“更像是公众想让我们做些什么。JARVIS，如果你方便的话，”她说着，示意JARVIS打开电视。他知道她想要什么。

 

“—从复仇者离队？很多人都在问为什么美国队长还没有把Mr.Stark开除出队。许多公民认为Mr.Stark应该为他的行为负责。据悉他在此前的行动中以醉酒状态操纵装甲，而这项指控主要是源自他在战斗中不自然的转向和失控。Richard Jefferson，Jasmine Conner的舅舅，此时正带领群众要求Mr.Stark因过失杀人公开受审。”

 

“Jasmine因他而死！”一个皮肤黝黑的人在摄像机前说。“而这个杀人凶手依然是复仇者之一？死亡商人根本就没有任何改变，他依然把武器卖给那些恐怖分子并且从中牟利！那就是我们希望我们的孩子们当做榜样的人吗？这个怪物应该被关起来！醉驾致死还算过失杀人呢，这又有什么区别？他应该—”

 

“JARVIS，关掉电视，”Steve突然说。Natasha可以看到他为了控制住自己的怒火忍不住双手颤抖。“Fury希望我处理 _这个_ ？”

 

“总得有人做这件事，”Natasha说，小心地耸了下肩。“如果我们什么都不做，事情会变得更糟。Fury说由你来决定要不要他离队。”

 

“如果他的意思是…”

 

Natasha在Steve逼近她的时候没有后退，但是她在心里默默承认，当Steve希望的时候，他能显得非常非常吓人。

 

“你说得对。总得有人做些什么，而且最好是马上。”Steve说。“召开记者发布会。他们只有一个小时赶过来，来不了就算了。”

 

然后，Steve转身离开了，同时带走了整个屋子里的危险氛围。Natasha几乎有点同情那些记者们了。几乎，但其实并不。

 

“我去拿爆米花，”Clint高兴地自荐道。

 

Natasha点点头，准备去打几个电话。Tony正站在门边，紧闭着双眼靠在门框上。“我相信这就是最终结论了，”他嘟囔道，然后也离开了。

 

她立刻感到了内疚。刚才Natasha只是想故作镇定来激Steve发火，但如果Tony也看到了……他总是喜欢做最坏的打算。她几乎要追着他去了，但是他现在不会相信任何她说的话的。他得和所有人一起，通过发布会去听。“Clint，把爆米花拿到楼下的工作间。”她走出门去，回头说道。

 

“了解，”Clint冲她敬了个礼。

 

Natasha打了该打的电话，她让自己的声音保持冷静，不给他们一点猜出接下来要发生什么的机会。得承认的是，这比平常要难一点，因为他们一个劲儿地缠着她问她对此事的看法，而她则因为他们关于Tony所做的暗示（或者平白说出来的话），而想把他们一个个撕碎。当然她还是保持了镇定，不断提醒自己看着美国的黄金男孩把他们撕碎要有趣多了。在重复了十六次“无可奉告”之后，她终于允许一丝笑意出现在脸上。他们真的不知道都有什么在等着他们。”

 

做完了这些，她提前警告了Pepper和其他员工。在和Natalie Rushman一起工作过之后，虽然幸运地没意识到她是个间谍，但是这些员工还是会在她走进屋子的一瞬间把注意力集中在她身上。而知道她是间谍的那些（主要就是Pepper和Happy），仍然在原谅她的不同阶段里。所以当 _他们_ 问问题的时候，她让自己的语气里带上了些许得意，并且告诉他们一定要去看，事情会变得非常有趣的。

 

等到安排好了这些，Natasha又看着表搞定了些其他的文书工作。等时间一到，她就下到工作间，并且惊奇地发现她的密码竟然依然能用。之前Tony那样离开的时候，她还以为肯定得用上紧急密码才能进去了。

 

另一个Tony（Antonio，他们现在都这么叫他）在她走进房间的时候，用一种特别的眼神流连在她的臀部和胸前，而这种眼神之前只在Tony盯着Pepper或者Steve的时候出现过。不过紧接着，他的肢体语言再次变得僵硬，紧紧抓住自己从不离手的酒杯。在他看向别处之前，她从他眼中读出了毫不掩饰的受伤，就像她的Tony想起Stane时会露出的表情一样。

 

她痛恨另一个她的所作所为。不过她更痛恨个中原因，这些天来每当涉及到队伍的时候，她都变得越来越心软。不过她最恨的，还是这表情是直接因为她出现的，她知道自己的内疚来得毫无意义，但这种感觉实在是太、太强烈了。

 

她小心地走近他们，让另一个Tony能清楚捕捉到她的每个动作。她的Tony抬起头来，棕色的眼睛和她短暂地相遇，又迅速地转开。“过来告诉我决定的吗？”他说，声音沉闷又单调。

 

“记者发布会几分钟之后就开始了，”她说，又靠近了一些，希望自己的安慰能让Tony放下心防。她向Antonio点点头，对方浑身上下依然写满了紧张。“Clint会带爆米花来，”她补充道。

 

“到别处看去，”Tony生硬地回道。“大厦里有的是电视。”

 

“不是你想的那样，”她说，想把他哄到角落的行军床坐下。但是她不确定Antonio会作何反应。很显然她对他依然有着很深的吸引力，而且如果他也和她的Tony一样的话，就肯定会努力抗拒，不过比起自己，Tony总是在涉及他人的时候表现得更具保护性。她可不会低估这一点。

 

“那是怎样？”Tony喊道，转过来完全面对着她，激动地挥舞着手臂。不像Steve，Tony在这种时刻总是没什么威胁力。他当然能表现地足够吓人，如果这要是其他哪个复仇者被媒体拉出去示众的话，不过这次只是他自己而已，他和他的名声而已。所以比起威胁，他听起来只是很破碎。

 

她保持了自己一贯的表情，虽然她真的很想温柔一些，表现出她是站在他这边的。她很擅长观察别人，阅读他们透露的信号，她能轻易地安抚Tony，让他镇静下来，但是Antonio…她不知道另一个自己在感情上究竟利用了他多少？他会拦在她和她的Tony之间，而且她也会就此失去了解他的机会。不幸的是，她真的不知道还能做些什么来帮他了。

 

“总之是一些你应该看的东西，”她说道，坐在了行军床上。

 

“我干嘛要—”Tony说道，又突然打住话头，疑惑地看向另一个他。

 

Antonio把手放在了他的背上，“我们为什么不听一次呢，old boy，”Antonio说，走近了一些。

 

Natasha的某些部分对这个闯入者依然充满警惕，而且她必须十分努力控制自己在看到Tony靠向他时，把手放在匕首上的冲动。信任是相互的，她提醒自己。但是她忍不住回想起Tony漫长的历史上，那些能够证明他完全不擅长辨别他人的例子（虽然他有足够厉害的被害妄想），而且如果另一个她真的伤Antonio这么深，那看来对方在这方面也没好到哪儿去。不过，Tony从来不擅长接受保护性的怒火，不管是从Steve，还是从她，所以她什么都没做。

 

要么是她还是把担心表现出来了，要么就是Antonio比Tony在喝醉的时候更有观察力，他现在开始盯着她看了，一部分不信任被好奇所替代。

 

“我…”当Antonio把他拉到床前时，Tony犹豫着说。她并不是唯一一个想保护他的，她意识到。蓝眼睛的Stark拉着他坐在整个床的另一端，并且坐在了Tony和Natasha中间。她点点头，如果这能让Antonio舒服些，就暂且让他继续这种“保护”吧。不过她还是留心注意他，观察着可能出现的可疑举动。

 

“我错过什么了吗？”Clint打开房门。他拿着一大碗爆米花，并且在坐在Natasha身边之后把它递给了Tony们。Tony没有接，而且只要这是主动分给他的他都不会接。不过很快他就会偷上一些，食物对他来说是种安慰。Antonio倒是拿了一把，小心看了看之后才开始吃。

 

“我相信Captain Rogers已经登上讲台，Barton探员，”JARVIS说。

 

“那就开始放吧，好吗？”Natasha礼貌地问，她对Tony和他的造物总是有点感怀，况且对于掌管你洗澡喜好的AI礼貌些总是没什么错。

 

“好的，Romanov探员。这是我的荣幸。”JARVIS回应道。她想也许这是他对她的肯定，当然前提是她想做的与Tony的根本利益不相违背。

 

“屏幕”实际上是他们正对着的墙壁，不过却也不是简单的投影。此刻，Steve正站在演讲台上，穿着全套美国队长制服。他其实已经开始一小会儿了，不过他们并没错过太多。

 

“—召开记者发布会，是为了表达对Conner一家的深切慰问，我们对他们遭此不幸深表同情。那天发生的事情是一场悲剧。我见过…”Steve停顿了一下，Natasha看出他在为下面要说的话尽力保持镇静。“在我的时代，我见过无数死亡，但是孩童生命的消逝总是让那些最坚强的老兵都不禁动容。‘不幸’或是‘抱歉’都不足以表达我们的感受。”

 

Natasha瞟了Tony一眼，他现在正因Steve说的每一个词而忍不住缩成一团。Antonio靠着他的肩膀，试着提供一些支持，但是Tony看起来完全沉浸在自己的世界里，对此丝毫没有感觉。有一部分的她也想靠过去，拢拢他的头发，不过她立刻打消了这个冲动。Antonio估计不会接受地很好。

 

“Captain，Mr.Stark在出任务之前真的喝了酒吗？”一个记者大声喊道。

 

他收到了一个来自Steve的极其不赞同的瞪视。“我现在不回答任何问题，先生。你得等到轮到你的时候。不过在这件事上，Mr.Stark说他没喝过酒，而我倾向于相信他。并没有酒精检测报告能够证明这一点，因为当时我们都不认为有这个必要，但是如果警方需要任何关于Mr.Stark战斗中所经历的 _脑震荡_ 的医疗记录，他们需要通过法律程序获取。Mr.Stark犯了错误，一个代价高昂的错误。但是我们要因此失去钢铁侠吗？在他能够拯救更多的人—”

 

“他是个杀人凶手！”有人在人群中喊道。“是他的武器害死了那个女孩儿。他应该因为把武器再次卖给恐怖分子而被指控叛国！”

 

Steve安静了一小会儿，Natasha不知道自己当初是不是应该跟去，好提供她的支持。复仇者现在最不需要的就是美国队长突然冲着一群记者发狂。那应该会很有趣，不过Fury会把这场失控算在她头上，而且袭击记者的文书会多得要死。不过Steve看起来确实需要个朋友在场，而她那时没来得及细想。

 

不过Steve控制住了自己的情绪，他望向现在一片安静的人群。她也有点嫉妒他这种让记者们闭嘴的能力。

 

“如果你真这么想，”他终于说道，“那你要先过我这关。”

 

这句话同时从人群和Tony那里收到了回应。“他搞什么？他到底—”

 

“保持安静， _小猫_ ，”Natasha说，从Clint那儿得到了一个狠狠的挑眉。她耸了耸肩。他们睡过之后她就在私下里这么叫他，不过既然现在他们都知道了，也就没必要继续保守这个秘密。

 

“你不是认真的，”屏幕上一个记者说道，“这跟你没关系！”

 

“是我把Mr.Stark安排在那个位置上的，”Steve冷静地说。“所以在某种程度上，这就是我的责任。你指控Tony的这项‘罪名’，我也同样犯下了。像其他所有人一样，我也会犯错误。”

 

“这不是关于错误的，队长。这是—”有人说道。

 

“这不是吗？”Steve问。“因为我刚刚告诉你们他没有喝醉。他有严重的脑震荡，这影响了他的判断力，而如果他没参加那场战斗的话，我们还将哀悼数以百计的生命。所以如果这就是你所指控的叛国的话，孩子，你最好看看新闻。两周之前，一个军方的火药库被袭击了。如果我没记错的话，当时还发生了一场大骚乱。后来我们发现，火药库里存储着一些Tony停止制造武器之前生产的老Stark科技。昨天的悲剧发生时，复仇者正在试图找回这些武器的途中。如果这也算作叛国的话，那么这个我深爱过的国家已经面目全非到让我难以认出了。”

 

Clint吃下一大口爆米花，大声嚼着。“再没有什么比看着Cap生吞记者更有意思的事了，”他说，又伸手抓了一大把。

 

“说不好啊，”Antonio拖着声音说，耐心等到Clint把爆米花放进嘴里。“你应该看看他当总统的样子。”

 

Clint呛住了。Natasha狠狠拍了他的背几下。“混蛋，”Clint在Antonio笑起来的时候忍不住嘟囔道。Natasha决定她认可这个Tony Stark了。她以后肯定会喜欢他的。

 

“可惜的是，Cap不让我当副总统，”Antonio忧伤地说。“不过看他骂那群政客几乎是欣赏一门艺术。”

 

“我会投票给他的，”Tony虚弱地笑了笑。Natasha感觉自己放松了一些，如果他都开始说些俏皮话了，那肯定是感觉好了不少。

 

“你说我不会犯同样的错误是什么意思？”Cap在屏幕上说道，重新把他们的注意力拉回了发布会。“‘美国队长从不失去任何士兵’是个明显的谎言。我的错误葬送过很多生命，而且我知道他们每一个人的名字。但是我的错误没有被电视直播捕捉到，没有被拿来一遍遍分析然后被一群人事后聪明地提出四种不同的救她的方法！”

 

“士兵和孩子是不一样的，队长！”

 

“是吗？”Steve问道，他的声音里充满了悲伤。“在我参加的战争里，很多情况下那并没有什么区别。孩子也在战斗。一条性命就是一条性命。”

 

“那么究竟你都犯下了什么‘错误’呢？”一个记者问道。秃顶，中年，糟糕的着装品味。Natasha记下了他的长相，因为他马上就要迎来一个不怎么愉快的惊喜了。她一边很想在Steve身边支持他，一边又很想像现在这样留在这里，看着Tony，这让她无比挣扎。当Clint看向她的时候，她没有对上对方的目光。

 

Steve安静了一小会儿，望着人群，目光却好像完全穿透了过去。“James Buchanan Barnes，”他说出这个名字，以一种不容质疑的态度。他的脸上带着一种放空的表情，一种只可能是因为他在脑海中回放过往才会出现的表情。

 

“这不一样，”Tony立刻抗议道。

 

“是吗？”Natasha问。

 

“他拿起了我的武器，我的盾牌。而我的错误…我没能救他，他死了，”Steve哽咽道。“他是一个比我更值得尊重的英雄。我被血清强化过，但是他没有，他依旧参加了战争，做了跟我一样的事。而我让他失望了。我没能救他，这就是我的错误。”

 

人群因他的话沸腾了，但是Steve无视了所有问题。“钢铁侠，Tony Stark，是一个好人。如果你们以为他没有把当时的场景一遍又一遍地回放，没有试着找出那些可能拯救她的办法的话，你们错了。我们只能从错误中不断吸取教训，因为我们没办法回到那时，纠正它们，他已经尽自己最大的努力去弥补了。他会留在复仇者，而这就是我对此事的最终答复。”

 

人们疯狂地吼出无数问题，但是Steve无视了所有记者，转身离开了。

 

Tony站了起来。“我得…”

 

“去吧，”Natasha说。“他需要有人陪伴。”

 

Tony点点头，然后疑问地望向Antonio。对方举了举杯，指了指自己腿上的平板。“我还有很多关于平行世界之间的差异需要学习。不用担心我。”

 

很显然Tony确实挺担心的，他又看了看Natasha和Clint，寻求他们的确认。不过这不是出于怀疑，只是出于关心。Clint懒洋洋地冲他敬了个礼，让Tony知道他会照顾好一切。

 

这意味着是Natasha该离开的时候了，因为Antonio对她的存在依旧保持着矛盾的态度。等Tony离开后，她站起身来。Clint跟她一起站起来，把她拉到一旁，另一个Tony听不到的地方。

 

“我们需要谈谈吗？”他问。

 

“难道有这个必要吗？”她挑衅地回应。

 

“你曾经告诉过我一次，说你妥协了，”他小声说。“我想知道我究竟看到的是什么。”

 

Natasha任由沉默在两人之间扩散。她没法把这个问题糊弄过去。确实，她能够撒个很有说服力的谎，但是Clint已经看出太多迹象了。“队伍让事情变得…很困难，”她疲惫地说。

 

“他们确实，”Clint咧开嘴傻笑道。

 

“你要把这个汇报给Fury吗？”

 

“让Fury见鬼去吧，”Clint说，笑容变得柔和起来。“心软的样子，在你身上很好看。这样很好。”

 

“如果要是有任务呢？”她知道有一天Fury会让他她背叛他们。她是个好间谍。他会要求她这么做，因为他迟早会深陷困局，不得不需要她。她不知道真的到了那时，自己会如何回应。

 

“等到时候，我们会跨过那个坎儿的，”Clint说，“而现在，只要保持这样就好。”

 

她没法像他这样轻易将未来的可能性抛在一旁，不管这样做的吸引力有多大。Natasha回头看了看Antonio，知道那就是一旦她不得不做的时候Tony和其他人的样子。想到在那双蓝眼睛里闪过的背叛倒映在一对棕色的眼眸里，她心都要碎了。她确实心软了，而且心软地很厉害。

 

“照看好他，”她说，冲着坐在床上看新闻的另一位点点头，但其实不确定她究竟指的是这个Tony，还是说在不可避免的时刻到来时的她的Tony。

 

Clint点点头，抓住她的手握了握，作为保证。

 

* * *

 

Steve躺在卧室里，望着天花板。整个脑海里只有一件事。Bucky。他因回忆起Bucky跌落时的眼神而感到呼吸困难，他试着不去想那幅画面，但是失败了。

 

轻轻的敲门声也没能将这些画面驱散。他坐起来，把腿从床上放下来，揉了揉眼睛。“进来，”希望不管来人是谁，都不会待太久。

 

“Steve？”Tony问道，轻轻把头探了进来。

 

Steve叹了口气。当然 _现在_ Tony会愿意跟他谈谈了。他示意Tony进来，工程师听话地走过来，挨着他坐在床上。

 

“你没必要这么做的。”Tony说，看着远处的墙。

 

“我已经这么做了。”Steve说。

 

Tony摇了摇头。“可能把我踢出队伍会更好一点。大厦还属于你们而且我也不会停止资助，所以—”

 

“别，”Steve说，转过来面对着他。他抬起手来抚上Tony的脸，看着Tony靠在他的手上。“我…复仇者需要你。你不仅仅是钢铁侠，Tony，或者是给我们居所和装备的赞助商。我们需要 _你_ 。” _我需要你_ ，但是Steve说不出口。

 

不过Tony还是听到了，他闭上眼睛。“我不知道为什么。你们还是不跟我一起会更好一些。”

 

Steve笑了，用拇指轻轻抚过Tony的脸颊。“不，我们不会的。虽然我可能解释不了，但是这是真的。我们需要Tony Stark。”

 

Tony摇摇头。“才不是。而且你那会儿没说实话。我不在你安排好的位置上。”

 

“如果你在该在的位置上，那么从一开始你就不会看见她。她依然会死。”但是这就不会看起来明显像是Tony的错误。他们都知道的。她就会成为受害者的其中一员，非常悲剧的一个，但是人们会怪罪恐怖分子，或者Steve。

 

“你没必要…”Tony再次试着说。

 

“我已经这么做了。”Steve重复。

 

“发生在Barnes身上的事情是不一样的。”

 

Steve深吸了一口气，因呼吸停滞胸中而颤抖。“真的吗？”Steve问。“当你闭上双眼的时候，你看到什么？”

 

Tony沉默了，而且有一会儿，Steve好奇自己还能否得到答案。接着，Tony轻轻颤抖起来。“蓝色的吊带裙，”他说，几乎是在耳语。“它…它被红色覆盖了，她的手…就在旁边，几英寸开外。”

 

Steve没见过那具尸体。他没意识到…他吞咽了一下，努力不让自己停留在那幅画面上。“我看到Bucky的眼睛，”Steve承认道。“而我唯一所能够想到的就是当时我还能做点什么。”

 

“我那时应该是可以救她的，”Tony声音破碎地说。“但你没有任何办法—”

 

“Bucky在另一个世界里活下来了！”话冲口而出，像是揭开了一道伤疤。

 

Tony猛地抬起头来，瞪大了眼睛。“什么？你怎么…？”

 

Steve笑了，充满痛苦而且有点歇斯底里。“另一个你提到的。Bucky活下来了，并且娶了我喜欢的那个姑娘。”

 

“呃，这可够糟的，”典型的Tony发言。Steve又笑了，感觉自己要碎成一片一片的了。“不，我是说，不是指他还活着的部分，但是娶了…总之，事情在那边可能完全不一样。也许火车上的任务压根没有发生。你不能确定—”

 

“事情确实不大一样，”Steve说。“Bucky在那里是安全的。另一个我确保他活了下来。Bucky的死是我的错。”

 

“Steve，”Tony无助地说。

 

棕色的眼睛。之前，他是那么渴望靠在Tony身上，接受他的安慰，但是那双蓝色的眼睛阻止了他。但是现在它们是棕色的了，而且被同等的悲伤包裹着。

 

Steve把Tony拉近，直到他几乎坐在自己腿上，然后把脸深深埋在Tony肩膀上。Tony瞬间绷紧了。他们都还没准备好走到这步，不管他们相互试探了多久。不过突然Steve感觉一双灵巧的手摸了摸他的头发，紧接着，就像Steve紧靠着Tony那样，Tony也用同样的力度回抱了他。

 

他感到嘴唇轻轻刷过额头，他忍不住颤抖着吸进一口气。这不是Bucky或者Peggy，但他已经开始觉得Tony和他们同样宝贵。而且现在Tony就在这里，在他身边。温暖而实在。他需要这个，虽然他们都还没准备好。而且Tony看起来也像他一样需要安慰。

 

这并不算太多，但已经是个足够好的开始了。


	3. 我们并非神明

Steve无视了他掀起的媒体风暴，而Fury正为他不出来主持局面而勃然大怒。不过这次，Steve还是十分乐意让公关人员去做一做他们的本职工作，而不是又把最受欢迎的复仇者丢出来平息大众舆论。他已经说了他要说的话，这才是最重要的。

 

对于另一个世界丢失的科技，他们依旧没有什么有用的线索。而两个Tony迅速要好得如胶似漆，这让人有点不安，不过至少到目前为止还没发生什么严重的爆炸。只要到今天结束的时候，大厦依旧安然无恙，Steve决定自己就没什么好担心的。

 

现在唯一困扰Steve的事情就是他要是能睡着就好了。

 

过了一阵子，他再次擦着眼角的泪水醒来。梦中的场景变得越来越让人难以承受……他几乎都要怀念之前的那些噩梦了。如果Bucky从战争中活下来了，他会做些什么？Steve向来不缺乏想象力。他都能描绘出Bucky怀里搂着一个漂亮女人，顺着走廊经过的样子。能想象他跟老朋友们争论扔下核弹的决定是否正确，或者他会讨厌哪段历史/未来（麦卡锡主义，尼克松，越战），又会喜欢哪些东西（彩色电视，登月，而且他十分确定Bucky会对80年代欣喜若狂，哪怕只是为了拿那时候品味糟糕的衣服来戏弄自己罢了）。他能想象Bucky会有个什么样的家庭，还有他一直谈起的、存钱想要买的房子的样子。这些他都能在脑海里清晰地描绘出来，并且忍不住想要动笔把它们画下来，即使每画一根线条都像是撕开一道伤口。

 

Steve在一片黑暗中盯着自己的天花板，他看到Bucky冲他微笑，想象着他眼角的笑纹随着岁月加深的样子。Bucky会好好地老去，一头黑发变成银白，像当年一样英俊。他会更成熟老练，安定下来，不过还是会拿Steve当年瘦巴巴需要他照看的事情调笑他。

 

然后Steve闭上双眼，他看到Bucky向下坠落。

 

另一个Tony说他的Steve这时候一般会做些什么来着？体操。Steve不太了解体操，不过他可以试试Tony弄的那些训练课程，看看他有没有这方面天赋。也许之后他也能安排自己的训练。总之一切能让他不停运动，累到快要崩溃的活动都是好的，这样他就不用再度过这种只能在黑暗思索的漫漫长夜了。

 

Steve爬起来，准备先到厨房喝些水。他对于厨房正亮着灯这件事更多地感到担忧而非惊奇，毕竟他不是这座大厦里唯一一个有睡眠问题的人。上次他睡不着的时候厨房里坐着的是Thor，正因梦到他兄弟的暴行而忧心忡忡。再上一次是Natasha，抱着膝盖坐在那里，安静又渺小，用空洞的眼神望着他。他几乎在不同的时刻见过所有的复仇者们，虽然没怎么见过Tony，他总是在睡不着的时候待在自己的工作间里。

 

他倒是没有料到他们的客人会在这里，虽然他其实早该想到了。毕竟就像他的Tony一样，Antonio也应该有数不清的噩梦。而且他的车间还在另一个维度里，当然他会找其他地方来寻求安慰。

 

不过当Steve看见Antonio坐在桌边的样子时，他马上意识到有什么不对。Antonio花了太长时间才意识到Steve在那儿，而用了更长时间才认出他，如果说皱起眉头算是“认出”的话。他眼神涣散，而且看起来太过苍白了。最终，Antonio举起手中的玻璃杯，过程中还洒了些酒出来，“Cap’n！来跟我共度一晚吗Cap？”他含糊不清地说，为了自己的一语双关而傻笑个不停。

 

“我喝不醉的，”Steve说，看着对方失焦的蓝色眼瞳，听着他缓缓的呼吸。他怎么叫自己来着？一个‘高机能酒鬼’？Steve见过Antonio喝过不少酒的样子，不过他从来没见过对方变成这样。

 

“多么遗憾，”Antonio悲伤地说道。不过很快，他就意识到了什么并振作了起来，显然这对于他的天才大脑来说也还是太慢了，“不过我就有更多可喝了！”

 

Steve走近一步，哪怕是在这种距离下他都能闻到一股酒气。他环顾四周，只看到一瓶几乎见底的伏特加，不过这说明不了任何问题。 _半瓶_ 伏特加就能对普通人造成不小伤害了，不过按着这个Tony喝酒的速度，Steve根本不知道他喝了多少。他怀疑不管Antonio喝了多少，那都太多了。

 

“我觉得你喝得差不多了，”Steve说，小心地走向喝醉的人。

 

“别胡说，old boy。这才刚开始那，”Antonio说着，又从杯中喝了一口并且洒了些出来。也就只有Tony Stark还能在都要酒精中毒的情况下继续讲话了。

 

Steve咬住脸颊内侧，心不在焉地计算着要用什么角度把他的盾扔出去，才能在不伤到Antonio的情况下把他手里的酒杯打掉。并不是说他拿着盾，或者准备在厨房里扔它，但这个想法能平息他在看到Antonio的身体歪向一侧，嘴唇却还在酒杯上时产生的尖锐的恐惧感。

 

他滑进Antonio身旁的座位。“在我看来你可不像刚开始的样子，”Steve一边说着，一边用眼神示意着酒瓶。那里面几乎没剩什么了，但是他并不想Antonio把最后那些喝完。这意味着，他要么得偷偷把瓶子拿走，要么得自己喝掉剩下那点。他瞥了一眼酒瓶上的标签，禁不住咧了咧嘴。看来还是要用偷的。

 

“我知道你想干什么，”Antonio说，警惕地望向瓶子的方向。“你想让我别喝了。不过这没有用的。”

 

“哦？”Steve回道，重新衡量起了自己的选项。他得让Antonio分心，否则永远别想偷走那个酒瓶。“为什么这么说？”

 

“你比我的队长温柔多了，”Antonio淡淡地微笑着说，没有回答他的问题。“他很粗暴。你至少不会一把抓过瓶子，把我扛到肩上。”

 

Steve皱起眉头。“他那么干了？”他有种感觉，就是他估计不会很喜欢那另一个自己，尤其是知道他没有好好对待喝醉的Tony之后。

 

“那非常有效，”Antonio咕哝道。“哦，别那样看着我。他是个好人，我是说另一个你。他有点算是那种先动手，后问问题的类型，不过他是个好人。”

 

Antonio盯着他的杯子，把剩下的酒一饮而尽。“不像我，”喝完之后他说道，眼神渐渐变得迷茫。

 

“Tony，不是的——”看到Antonio伸手去够酒瓶，Steve知道自己得行动了。“我会把剩下的喝完。”

 

Antonio看了他一会儿，挑起了一边眉毛。“另一个你非常讨厌伏特加，”他说。

 

Steve尽力保持面部表情平静。看来在 _这点_ 上他和他的另一个自己是共通的。他能喝下任何美味的德国啤酒，这是他在战争期间形成的口味。威士忌或者琴酒他也能喝，当然还有一些不错的红酒。但是伏特加？他讨厌极了这种饮品以及Tony让他尝过一次的亚洲酒。

 

“看来我们在这方面上还挺不一样的，”他撒谎道。

 

“很好，”Antonio脸上大大的笑容告诉Steve他根本没被骗到。他把瓶子推给Steve，“那就一口气喝光吧。”

 

 _混蛋_ 。他完全看穿了。现在Steve得把这瓶酒喝完，不然Antonio就会试着把它要回来。Steve稳了稳自己的心神，直接就着瓶口喝了起来。

 

他感觉烈酒烧灼着喉咙，泪水刺痛了眼睛，但他直到喝光最后一滴才停下来，成功地把无法避免的咳嗽拖到了最后。一般他是不会咳成这样的，不过他也不怎么有机会喝这么烈的酒就是了。他试着深呼吸来止住咳嗽，结果手忙脚乱差点把瓶子碰掉，而Antonio却在他赶紧抓住瓶子的时候大笑出声。Steve真是 _恨透了_ 伏特加。

 

“你真的不擅长说谎，”Antonio一脸自得地说，“你们两个都不。”

 

Steve相当确定他所有的味蕾都死了。并不是说血清不会在短时间内修复它们，但是灼烧感好像挥之不去。他瞪了还在轻笑着的蓝眼睛Tony一眼。不过至少他还挺清醒的，这是个不错的信号，对不对？

 

“现在我得再去开一瓶新的了，”Antonio说着，站起身来。

 

Steve马上站起来稳住摇晃的男人，他的手触到的皮肤冰冷而又湿滑。“现在你该上床睡觉了，”Steve坚决地说，没留下一点辩驳的余地。

 

不过这不意味着Antonio不会试着跟他讨价还价。“要睡的话，喝的还不够多，”他回应道。

 

“你要是再喝下去，就要一睡不醒了，”Steve说，声音里充满忧虑。

 

“啊，不过这真的是件坏事吗？‘ _死去，睡去…但在睡眠中可能有梦，当我们摆脱了此垂死之皮囊，在死之长眠中会有何梦来临？_ ’”

 

Steve僵住了，他紧紧地钳住身边的Antonio。要不是这句中的含义令他十分不安，他会对于Antonio醉成这样还能记清楚莎士比亚感到相当钦佩。“你认出这段引用了，不是吗？”Antonio好奇地问道，他试着歪过头来看Steve，但是他实在太不协调了，Steve差点没扶住他。“有趣，我觉得你比我的Cap读的书要多些。你——”

 

“你不是真的想表达这个意思，”Steve说，哪怕在他自己听来，他的声音也充满苦涩。

 

“温柔，”Antonio喃喃自语道，“温柔得多。我总是忘记这一点。”

 

Steve咽了咽口水，他知道，不否认几乎等同于肯定。“他……你的世界里的Steve知道吗？”他感觉自己的喉咙里好像有个肿块。

 

“大家都知道，”Antonio回道，仿佛回忆起什么似的轻轻笑了。“他只会悲伤地望着我。他和Thor偶尔会阻止我。不过现在Thor不怎么这么做了，Asgard毁灭之后，他也开始渐渐领会到酒精的吸引力了。”

 

Steve闭上双眼，深吸一口气以不让自己颤抖。“至少在我看着的时候不会让你这么做的，先生，”他虚弱地说，不敢看向Antonio的眼睛。

 

“我的Cap也经常这么说，”Antonio若有所思地说，轻轻地靠向Steve。另一个男人实在太冰冷了，就像死亡本身一样。Steve坚决地停下了这个想法，无意识地摩挲Antonio的胳膊以试着让他暖和起来。

 

“嗯，还有什么再这样下去你就完蛋了，”他接着说，“不过我本来就够糟糕了，所以也没什么差别。”

 

“你是个好人，”Steve反对道。

 

“我的Cap，”Antonio睡眼惺忪地说，好像完全没听到Steve刚才说的话，“我喜欢这种叫法。”

 

“让我们把你送去上床睡觉吧，”Steve最终说道，领着Antonio向客房的方向走去，并试着不去思考另一个Steve阻止过Antonio不止一次。

 

事实证明Antonio确实喝得太多了，他困惑地看着他们要去的房间。“我们走得对吗…？这…不是这个房间。”

 

“我们走得是对的，”Steve回应道，推开房门领着他走了进来，又盯着浴室看了一会儿。Antonio全身都散发着酒臭，但是他不确定自己是否能帮他洗个澡。他不知道Antonio和他的Tony经历过多少一样的事情，也就不知道他是不是像他的Tony一样怕水。而另一方面，床，看起来则好极了，虽然好像整洁得像是没怎么用过。一定是清扫机器人的功劳。

 

最后，Antonio放弃了自己的疑惑，转而试图贴着Steve暗示性地扭了扭腰，不过因为不协调而失败得一塌糊涂。“想哄我上床，Cap？”Antonio低声说。

 

“为了让你睡觉，”Steve纠正，推着他上了床。在Steve帮他脱下外衣的时候，Antonio倒是惊人地配合，然后Steve又喂他喝了点水。“另一个我有没有……？”Steve把垃圾桶移到床边的时候问道，他不确定Antonio会不会吐。他现在看起来不会，不过喝醉的人，谁又说得准。

 

“有那么几次吧，”Antonio静静地说道，喝完了最后一口水。“有的时候他甚至允许我装出一副是因为宿醉才显得病恹恹的样子。你知道，没什么人受得了这种的。他……他是个好人，另一个你。他真的是。”

 

Steve觉得自己好像错过了一段对话。除了酒还有什么让Antonio显露出一副病态？当然现在并不是问这个问题的时候，不是在这种对方终于要睡着了的时候。“你总是试着让我安心，但当我对你说同样的话时，你却不听了，”Steve悲伤地说。朦胧的蓝眼睛回望着他。这不是那双眼睛，而且他的脸显得太过憔悴（也许是因为Antonio提到过的病？），头发也太长了。Steve忍不住伸出手去，把几缕发丝从他脸上拂开，“你也很好。”

 

“你根本不了解我，”Antonio困倦地说，“你知道你的我。Anthony。不是Antonio。Anthony是最好的我……”

 

“我了解Tony Stark，”Steve说，“而你在真正重要的方面跟他足够像了。”他想知道是不是每一个Tony Stark都如此擅长令他心碎。这个Tony，他太不同了，这让Steve只想去找到他的Tony，只为了确定他还在呼吸；但是他们又太相似了，Steve不敢继续想下去……

 

“去睡觉，”Steve在Antonio靠向他的手的时候说道。

 

“真强硬啊，”Antonio闭上了眼睛。

 

Steve看看四周，在床的另一边发现了一把椅子。Antonio还没吐，这也就意味着酒精还在他体内。Steve不敢把他单独丢下。他坐进椅子里，叹了口气。“JARVIS，关灯，”他轻声说道，在消散的灯光里换了个舒服的姿势。

 

喝的还不够多，这个Tony说过。不够驱散噩梦，却几乎能让他自杀以寻求解脱吗？这又是一个让Steve无法就这样离开的理由。至少在Antonio没有自己的Steve来阻止他的时候他不能走。也许Antonio和另一个Steve不是他和Tony这样的关系，但是Steve乐意做一个伸出援助之手的朋友。如果这个Tony跟他的一样的话，那他应该也总是缺少些朋友。

 

如果这个Tony跟他的Tony一样的话……Steve马上打消了这个想法。

 

他看着睡梦中的人，试着想象他的世界会是什么样子。Bucky活着，但是显然Asgard陨落了？而且Antonio……Antonio生了重病，让他哪怕在最好的日子都看起来太过苍白憔悴，而且他还不止一次试图酗酒自杀。 _他的_ Tony就像灯塔一样，为他在迷茫时指引方向。他想知道另一个自己是否也这样觉得，哪怕只是从朋友的角度。他不能想象有哪一个版本的他不想要保护Tony，即使是从他自己的手中。

 

他又在那里坐了一个多小时，突然听到有人轻轻敲门。在他来得及回应之前，对方就推开了门。“嗨，JARVIS说你今晚到这屋睡了？抱歉，我——”他的Tony站在门口，在反应堆洒满房间的蓝光里愣愣地看着Steve。

 

突然，Steve明白先前关于走错房间的评论了。Steve他…Steve _十分_ 坚定地告诉自己别去想他们睡在一起的样子。至少直到他自己一个人，最好还是在浴室里这样就没有人能够听见他之前。

 

“不是你想的那样，”Tony小声说道，“刨去Natasha关于我自恋的评价，我们只是…睡在一起。真的。没别的，所以别——”

 

“没关系的，”Steve在Tony变得更焦躁之前打断了他，以免他吵醒另一位客人。他决定这不是个好时机去告诉Tony他对他们可能睡在一张床上的想法不怎么 _反对_ 。“我相信你，”Steve继续道，这也是实话。诚然，Steve是会嫉妒，但是他也知道Tony不是会乱来的类型。“而且他看起来很需要这个。”

 

Tony对他的通情达理看起来有点惊讶。虽然Steve对他们之间发生的事情仍有很多疑惑，但是在他们试着把两人之间的感情缕清之际，Tony没有找其他情人这点令他感到一阵暖意。他已经知道他最开始对Tony的评价里有很多事情都大错特错了，其中之一就是他没意识到Tony是一个多么忠诚的人，不管有没有花花公子的名声在外。Tony目前没有带任何人回来，说明他对他们之间的可能性抱着一种严肃的态度，这让Steve很高兴，因为在这点上，他和Tony是一样的。

 

Tony轻轻咳嗽了一声，看起来有点尴尬。“所以…为什么你也在这儿？”

 

“他喝得太多了，”Steve回道，低头看了看脚下。“我不敢冒险让他一个人睡在这儿。”

 

Tony咒骂了一句，听起来充满负罪感。“我应该早点上来的，被他的那些纳米机器人绊住了。”

 

当Tony沉默下来的时候，Steve又看向摊睡在大床上的人。看来这甚至不是第一次在 _这个_ 维度发生了。实话说他真不知道该对此作何感想。

 

“这很好笑，”Tony打破了沉默，“他让 _我_ 都看起来都调整得不错了，这可真……真是一团糟。”

 

“他说这不是他第一次试着自杀了，”Steve说道，看向房间另一头被蓝光映亮的身影。Tony确实字面意义上是Steve在这个世界里的灯塔，若是没有他，Steve都不知道自己会漂流到哪儿去了。他现在很想问一个他都不敢问的问题，因为若是连这盏灯都熄灭的话，他又会仿佛回到暗无天日的冰里。他不禁注意到，在反应堆的映照下，Tony的眼睛看起来也有一点点发蓝。

 

现在轮到Tony看向别处了。Steve觉得随着沉默的时间愈发长，他的呼吸也愈发不畅，Tony用这种方式回答了他没有问出口的问题。

 

“Tony，”Steve哽咽着说，“我需要你，请不要……”

 

听到这里，Tony抬起头来。他坐在另一个自己的身边，“你……这事过去有一段时间了，我保证，”Tony说，想要冲着Steve伸出手去，但最终犹豫了一下，放弃了。“而且你不需要我，Steve。有很多人——”

 

“我需要你，”Steve说，“我需要所有的复仇者。是你们给了我在这里生存下去的理由，但是Tony，你知道我对你……”

 

这一次，Tony没有犹豫，他越过沉睡中的另一个自己，轻轻把手指点在Steve的唇上。他虚弱地笑了，用指尖慢慢描绘着Steve的上唇，又移到下唇。在他抚上Steve的脸颊时，对方抓住了他的手，并把它移回了自己的唇边。Steve在Tony的指尖印下一个吻。既然Tony不想他说出口，他就用其他方式告诉他。

 

Tony简短地握了握他的手，又马上抽开了。这次Steve放手了，但很快他就不会让事情再这样进行下去。只不过现在还不是时候，他们要处理的事情太多。而且Antonio还在一旁熟睡。

 

他的Tony向安睡中的另一个自己伸出手去，手指穿过他的黑发。Antonio微微动了一下，向着光源处疲惫地眨了眨眼。“Greg？”他问，小小的笑容出现在唇边，“你拿咖啡来了嘛？”

 

“抱歉，但我不是Gregory，”Tony说道，闭上了眼睛，“而且也没有咖啡。是你说我们需要更多睡眠的。”

 

Steve看到Antonio挣扎着坐起来，摸了摸Tony的脸，“Anthony。”

 

“对不起让你失望了，”Tony玩笑道，虽然他的声音听起来平板而单调。

 

“你不会令人失望的，”Antonio说着，把Tony拽到床上，让他蜷在自己身边。“不是对我。你永远不会令我失望，Anthony。”

 

“你在说哪一个？”Tony问道，声音微微发抖，听上去比之前还要脆弱和受伤。

 

“如果我的Anthony能成长为一个像你一样的人，我会感到骄傲的，”Antonio说，而Steve看到他的Tony肩膀在颤抖。Antonio亲了亲他的额头，似乎忘记了Steve还在房间里。“睡吧，”Antonio说，酒精的力量再次侵袭了他。

 

Steve想要把Tony从另一个他的臂间拽出来，拥进自己怀里。不过他不能，他不能把Antonio的慰藉抢走。但是他 _渴望_ 这么做，就连Tony渐渐平缓下去的呼吸声也不能浇灭这种渴望。

 

“你不必留在这儿的，我会照看他。”过了一会儿Tony说道。Steve也有点迷迷糊糊地睡着了，所以花了点时间才意识到是Tony在说话。

 

“我想留下，如果你不介意的话。”Steve说。

 

有那么一瞬间，Steve以为Tony会拒绝他。但是马上他看到在方舟反应堆的光芒中，Tony轻轻点了下头。他感觉自己放松下来。

 

“晚安，Steve，”Tony说。

 

“晚安，”Steve回应道，靠回他的椅子上。他们可以之后再聊。两人份的呼吸声足以带他进入浅眠，而这一次，无梦到访。

 

 * * *

 

距离Tony日常性地在什么人怀中醒来已经有一些时日了。实际上这甚至不是从他和Pepper分手开始算起。至于距离他挨着一个男人醒来，就更久了。他大部分和男人的情事都不过是一夜情罢了，而一夜情的关键就是不过夜。

 

身旁的酒气有点难忍，不过整体上Tony还是非常愿意再往对方怀里缩一缩的。胡子扎在脖子上的感觉相当奇怪。不过不是坏的那种奇怪，只是…不同。他现在能理解为什么Pepper会抱怨太痒了。

 

一阵不属于另一个他的轻笑传来。Tony睁开一只眼睛，看到Steve脸上挂着疲惫但显然被逗乐了的笑容。“舒服吗？”他小声问道。

 

Tony克制着自己冲他吐吐舌头，然后跟Antonio依偎地更近的冲动。他平时可能确实表现得很幼稚，但是至少现在他不想让他们抓住证据。

 

Antonio替他做了回答，“舒服极了，虽然我要是没宿醉的话可能会更好。而且十分欢迎你加入我们。”他一边说着，一边靠得更近，拿胡子蹭Tony的脖子。

Steve和Tony都因为这句话紧张起来，而Tony感觉到一只手在他的后背上轻轻划着圈来让他放松下来。“唔，”Antonio说，“这么慢下手可不像是我们的行事风格，old boy。”

 

“这是有原因的，”Tony说，他本来想让自己听起来像是被惹恼了，但结果更像是在噘着嘴抱怨。这都怪背后搂着自己那只手。而且，确实是有原因的，很重要的原因。他过去跟Pepper进展得也很缓慢，因为他想好好对待她。他也想好好对Steve，而且Steve本身也有不少负担，Tony也还在从跟Pepper的分手中恢复……他们只是——他们需要慢慢来。

 

他的分身笑了笑。“既然你都这么说了。不过我想这还意味着，现在你完全属于我了。”

 

 _这句话_ 对Steve造成了不小的影响。Tony睡眼惺忪地看向Steve的脸，他无法判断他究竟是生气了还是心慌意乱。他得喝些咖啡才能分辨出Steve那种不赞同的表情。“你没在帮忙，”Tony告诉另一个自己，“而且你表现得像个讨厌鬼。”

 

“你难道指望我们能表现得像别的什么吗？”Antonio问。

 

Tony顿了顿，回道“不，完全没有。”

 

Steve有点气恼地叹了口气，不安地在椅子上动了动，“这么说吧，如果你们两个要——”

 

“享受你脑海里的画面吗，队长？”Antonio问道。

 

Steve整张脸都因为这个问题变红了。Tony禁不住挑起眉毛，这可不是他所想象的反应。而且，Steve对他竟然还有这种幻想，这还挺火辣的。“如果你清醒了，”Steve坚决无视了Antonio的问题，“我们需要聊聊。”

 

Antonio呻吟了一声，把脸埋在Tony怀里。看到对方的表情，Tony不假思索地揉了揉他的头发，轻轻按摩他的头来缓解宿醉造成的头痛，并且希望Antonio最好不要突然呕吐起来。

 

“你真残忍，”Antonio对Steve说，“在宿醉的清晨不该有‘聊聊’。如果下次我们让你在旁边看，你能放过我们了吗？”

 

“ _Tony_ 。”

 

Tony能感觉Antonio噘起了嘴，蹭在他的脖子上。“可真是贯穿所有宇宙的相同口气，”他的嘟囔换来Tony的哼笑。

 

“别看我，我可帮不了你，”Tony对Antonio说，“他这次是生你的气，不是我。”

 

“ _连你也要背叛我吗，Antony？_ ”Antonio叹着气问道，接着大声呻吟着坐起来，冲着Steve眨了眨泛红的眼睛。Tony几乎立刻怀念起对方的接触来了，他怀疑这是对他不伸以援手的惩罚。

 

“好吧，让我们赶紧开始赶紧结束，”Antonio说。

 

“下次，你想这样做的时候你要来找我们，”Steve说，眼神坚决。“而且你要开始戒酒。”

 

“我真的很感动，”Antonio干巴巴地说，“但是我看不出这跟你有什么关系。”

 

“当你在这里的时候，这就跟我们有关，”Steve说道，Tony也坐了起来。“而且我不能…向我保证你不会再这么做了。当你想喝酒的时候，找我们中的一个或者其他复仇者聊聊。”

 

Antonio眯起眼睛，Tony知道这是宿醉的后果。“我觉得你需要搞清楚，那就是我不是 _他_ ，”Antonio说道，冲Tony那边示了示意，“而且我不需要——”

 

“拜托了，”Tony说，他挪到Antonio的背后，把下巴放在对方的肩膀上，环住了他的腰。他感觉Antonio的身体绷紧了。

 

“这不公平，”Antonio愤愤地说，“我从没想过另一个版本的我居然会想让我戒酒。”

 

“求你了，”Tony重复道，更紧地搂住了他。他感觉有点怪，因为他本人对酒精也不陌生，但是他从来没像Antonio这样过。这个版本的他简直把酗酒一词提升到了新的境界。

 

Antonio叹了口气，靠在Tony胸前。Tony决定让JARVIS在再有类似情况发生的时候警告他们。顺便他还要对给Antonio的代码做些调整。也许另一个他可能会发现，但至少他得试试让另一个世界的JARVIS也能及时通知其他人。

 

“行吧，”Antonio轻声说，瘫倒在他的怀里，宣告了自己的失败。他的姿态里有一种悲伤的感觉，让Tony只想把他再抱紧些。“但是我不能…我不会完全戒掉的。在那之后我……”

 

Steve看起来想要反对，但是Tony知道这就是他们能得到的最好结果了。“好的，”他在Steve开口之前同意了。因为他太清楚只有戒酒的人主动想要停下，他们才能真的停下，而这个Tony根本不想。根本不用提还有戒断症状了。可能随着时间推移他会好起来，也可能酒精最后会要了他的命，但是现在他肯减少喝的量就已经是足够好的让步了。

 

“Tony—”Steve开口道。

 

“之后再说，”Tony说。如果之后Steve又想摆出他那正直又苛刻的一套，Tony会跟他解释的。不过现在，他只想照看Antonio，看着他努力做出进步，并且鼓励他迈出下一步。

 

“也许我不该惊讶的，”Antonio咕哝道，“Anthony曾经差不多成功让我戒了。”

 

“我不是…”Tony有些说不出话来，他在这一刻真的有些恨另一个自己。又是他人生中的一贯戏码：那些死去的人们总是比他强。

 

“我知道，”另一个Tony说道，轻轻把手放在Tony环在他腰上的手上。“对不起，你不是Gregory或者我的Anthony。我总是……”

 

Tony弓起身子，把脸埋在Antonio的背上，这样他就不用看Steve听到这些对话是个什么表情了。现在才是早上，不适合这么感情丰沛的场景。而且没有咖啡，他简直太容易放下心防，说些他本不愿承认的话了。知道Steve在看只是让事情变得更糟。

 

他感觉Antonio转过身来，双臂在他身后合拢，回应了他的拥抱。“我昨晚说的话是认真的，”Antonio说。而Tony只是惊讶于另一个他能记起昨天晚上发生的任何事。是那些纳米机器人帮他处理了体内的酒精吗？

 

“如果他能成长为像你一样的人，我会感到骄傲的，”Antonio继续说道。

 

“你真的不会的，”Tony说，他还想说更多，但是放在他脸颊上的手制止了他。混蛋。有个早就知道自己所有弱点的人还真挺不公平的。

 

“我会的，”Antonio说，“你有跟他一样的笑容。他也会像我一样喜欢你。”

 

Tony不知道这算不算是什么心理问题，或者他够不够健康来避免它。他也不在乎了，现在他只想就这么待在另一个自己怀里。不管Antonio是不是把他当Gregory或者Anthony，但这仍旧是 _认可_ ，他几乎从来没从跟死人的比较中得到过的东西。他的父亲认为他比不上美国队长，世人认为他比不上他的父亲。就连Steve，最开始的时候也希望是Howard而不是他在这儿。而现在，至少有人认可他了。

 

“来吧，队长，”他听到自己说，当然那并不是他自己，虽然是他的声音，但语气却属于另一个他。“来加入我们的抱抱团。你知道你想的。”

 

Tony几乎立刻就开始想象Steve的胳膊环绕着他们会是一种怎样的感觉了，就像那天他拥抱自己的感觉一样。别管之前提过的什么保持现状了。如果Steve也要加入这个等式，Tony还是可以做点变动。

 

但是当他抬起头来的时候，Steve却是一脸纠结。“我待在这儿就好，”他说，声音因怒气而显得发紧。

 

Tony一下子感觉非常失落。他想告诉另一个自己别故意让Steve嫉妒，但Antonio简直让他无从下手。“那么他可就全是我的了，”Antonio说。

 

Tony想要抽身抗议，但紧接着不由得发出了一声他自己绝对不会承认是尖叫的鼻音。他瞪了Antonio一眼，而对方只是冲他得意地笑笑，并没有把捏在他屁股上的手挪开。不管怎么说Tony这时候都应该躲开了，不过这也意味着他要远离Antonio带来的安慰，而对方显然很清楚这一点，这个混蛋。

 

“你要是准备这么下去的话，”Steve说，表情里充满了不赞同的意味，“那么就请允许我先行离开，我的晨练早该开始了。”然后他头也不回地走了。

 

Tony在心里叹了口气，并且继续在Antonio捏他的时候怒视对方。“你惹他生气了。”

 

“哦，我可不会管那叫生气，”Antonio笑了。当Tony的目光由瞪视转成疑惑时，他的另一个自己延续了一贯的得意笑容。“而且我相当怀疑他是准备去晨练，至少不是一般在体育馆做的那种。刚才他两腿之间可很有得一瞧，old boy。估计是因为他在想象咱们两个在一起的样子。”

 

Tony之前从来没想过要看Steve除了脸之外的地方，他以后可不会再犯这种错误了。尤其是当Steve的怒容显然跟他的‘我很性奋但想努力装作什么都没发生’脸太像了的时候。想想过去Steve的某些行为，Tony不禁想知道究竟有多少次他冲出房间是为了掩藏小Cap的兴趣所在。这需要更多的研究。还有试验。很多很多试验。

 

“而且，”Antonio说，“你也没有闪开。”

 

“我本该这么做的，”虽然他现在依旧动都没动，他也知道Antonio能感觉到他的剖白对自己有多大影响。还有，不像Steve，对于自己已经有点硬了这件事，Tony一点也不觉得有什么好隐藏的。

 

Antonio又把手移回到他的背上。Tony知道Antonio确实明白自己为什么没有离开。他需要肢体接触，而且Tony知道对方不会做得太过分。

 

“我之前的邀请依然有效，”Antonio说，“想想看如果我们让他在旁边看，他会是什么表情。”

 

Tony能想象Steve的脸。他早就想过它被欲望写满的样子。而且，跟另一个自己上床这想法也很…好吧，Natasha关于自恋这部分评价可能确实有点道理，因为显然，这可真是火辣得要命。

 

“不，”他坚定拒绝道，并且注意不让自己的声音里有任何一点悔意流露出来。

 

“既然你这么说了，old boy，”Antonio脸上挂着看透一切的笑容说。

 

Tony现在能明白为什么Pepper和Rhodey讨厌那副表情了。

 

 * * *

 

两天后的清晨， Tony早早醒来，在另一个他尚在睡梦中时就离开了房间。他下到工作间，穿上盔甲，飞进了晨曦中的天空。

 

一切都很安静。Tony没有打开音乐，所以他能听见风声以及盔甲闪避飞机和飞鸟时发出的提示音。他厌恶寂静，厌恶随之而来的压抑和孤独，但是他没跟JARVIS说话或者放起音乐。

 

他只停下过一次，摘了些鲜花，并且向出事地点周围巡逻的警卫员说明了来意。虽然他用的是想要最后再检查一下各种证据这种借口，但他们还是冲着空中的钢铁侠挥手，目送他离去。

 

他在损毁的大楼前轻轻着陆。这些楼很快就会被定向爆破然后由Maria Stark基金会出资重建。它们被Tony所造的武器损伤得太严重，已经没法再维持下去了。不过目前，它们仍在此矗立，即使下一秒就有可能倒塌。Tony把他带来的鲜花放在一旁的人行道上。大部分瓦砾已经被清除了，这让这里看起来几乎一切正常。然后他脱下盔甲，走进清晨冷冽的空气里，寒意渗过身上的夹克传进来。

 

他应该说点什么。但是他又能说什么呢？又没人在这儿聆听他的诉说。所以他站在这里祈祷，并且在每次闭上双眼时，看到鲜艳的蓝裙子染上红色，而他的手无力地垂落在现在放着鲜花的地方。

 

Thor在他身旁降落的时候，他已经在那里站了两个小时了。“我们很忧心，”Thor边跟他打招呼边说，“你看上去不太好，吾友。”

 

“我没事，”Tony说，感到一阵恍惚。他几乎分不清自己是在这里，还是在战场上。一切就像JARVIS的录像那样在他眼前重演，他能听到尖叫声，感到爆炸带来的刺眼火光和耳中轰鸣。他看到她的小手，知道自己又一次失败了。

 

Thor低头看了看那些花，他的目光柔和起来。“是在此地吗？”

 

“她因我而死，”Tony自顾自地说道。

 

“她死去，是因几个愚蠢凡人认为武力能够助他们得到自己所欲的一切，”Thor说，“你已经做了一切你能做的，我的兄弟。”

 

一阵怒火把Tony从他的幻象中拉了出来。“我本来可以救她的！”他大叫，双手紧紧攥成拳。“你看过录像了。我还可以做至少半打事情来救她。她是被我的武器杀死的，Thor！如果我能更早一些找到它们，或者我能更快一点—”

 

Thor放下手中的米奥尔尼尔，站到Tony面前，握住他的手。“若果真如此，那在她的死上我们都犯了错，因为我们都没及时找到你被窃取的科技，”Thor平静地说。“而且我们未能掩护你，Tony，这让你受伤并无法做出及时的判断。你在脑震荡和受伤的情况下很勇敢地战斗了。你不应苛责你自己。”

 

“为什么不呢？”Tony毫无笑意地大笑起来，“所有人都认为这是我的错。”

 

“吾友—”

 

“不是所有人，”一个女性的声音说道。

 

Thor和Tony都因这新出现的声音吃了一惊。Thor迅速拿起米奥尔尼尔并且挡在了Tony面前。Tony当然感觉有点受了冒犯，不过没办法，他的盔甲还在声音传来的方向原地锁着呢，除非他重新启动它，否则就没什么用。他得想个除了手镯之外用来召唤盔甲的好方法。

 

Tony看到一个深色肌肤，眼睛通红的中年女子。她的头发整齐而时髦地垂在肩上，合体的棕色大衣下，露出黑色的裙子。Rebecca Conner，旧姓Jefferson，他回忆到，生于1975年，1999年嫁给Bobby Conner，两人因这桩不被认可的婚姻跟家里断绝了关系。2000年他们搬来纽约，2002年她拿到了自己的硕士学位，2004年，她有了第一个孩子，一个女孩，名叫…

 

“Jasmine总是走这条路回家，”Dr. Conner说，她柔和的南方口音仍依稀可辨，“她会在街角的商店停留，看看有没有好的时装杂志。她以后想要当个设计师。”

 

Tony闭上双眼，对方说的每个字都像是一发子弹。“请问汝是…？”Thor不确定地问。

 

“Dr. Becca Conner,”女人回复说，并没有伸出手来。

 

“一般市民不应该来这里，”Tony看着她说，他绝望地想移开自己的双眼，但是他做不到。

 

“当我说我想看看她……的地方时，他们让我进来了，本来有一名警官跟着我，但是当我发现我不是第一个到这儿的人的时候，我觉得他就没必要跟那么近了。而且他也同意了。”Dr. Conner走上前来，在花的旁边轻轻跪下。“她就在这儿，是不是？”

 

Tony点点头，他说不出话来。她跪在那里，用手指摩挲着人行道上的痕迹，而Tony就站在一旁等着她的指责。Thor不会让她使用暴力的，但是Tony却愿意让她痛打自己几下。虽然这无法弥补Tony犯下的错，但是如果这能让她感觉好受些，他会让她这么做的。

 

不过她既没打他，也没有冲他大吼大叫或者做其他他想要她做的事。她就那么默默地跪在地上，闭上双眼，双手合十地为女儿祈祷。Tony和Thor没有说话，只是静静地看着泪水从她的眼角滑落。

 

Tony感觉Thor拍了拍自己的背。他让自己直视着这一幕。这是对他的惩罚，是他的罪。他得站在这里，看看他造成的死亡和破坏带来了怎样的后果。他感觉泪水在眼中积蓄，但是他忍住了。他根本没有流泪的权利。

 

最终，女人站了起来，擦了擦眼睛。“安息吧，我的小女孩。我知道这是上帝想要召回他的天使了，”她低声说。Tony突然觉得自己很卑劣，在她最私人的时刻就这么站在她身后，而这一切都是他的错。

 

然后她转了过来，用精明而富有智慧的眼神看向Tony。她是个医生，非常好的医生。Tony记得她的档案。她就像Tony的反面一样，聪明而且令人惊叹。而Tony毁了她的人生两次，他不仅带走了她女儿，还在齐塔瑞的袭击里害她失去了丈夫。这个女人在用自己的智慧去拯救生命，而Tony只带给她无尽的痛苦。“我……”他张口道，但他知道任何道歉都无法弥补他的过失。什么也不可能带回女孩的生命。

 

“就像我之前说的，”Dr. Conner看向他，眼里仍含着泪，但是眼神坚定而又明亮，“并不是所有人都认为这是你的错。”

 

Tony感觉自己张开嘴，却发不出声音。“你不可能这么想。在经历过这么多之后—”

 

“我的Bobby，他发誓只用Stark制造的武器，”Dr. Conner打断他，理了理自己的外套，继续道，“他说在他执行任务的时候，唯一能保证他生命安全的就是你的武器。在你不再制造它们了之后，他甚至拒绝升级。他说Stark的枪能陪他到最后，他根本不相信Hammer Tech能在关键时候保护他。”

 

听着她的话，Tony感觉自己无法呼吸。无数他没能保护的士兵的脸孔从眼前闪过，把他吞没。“在Bobby在家的时候，”她说，“他总是在床头的抽屉里放一把Stark 1610来保护我们。”

 

“但那没能救他，”Tony说，句子卡在喉咙里。这又是一个他没能拯救的人。

 

“他那天离开家，想要加入第一波应战的人们，”Dr. Conner平静地说，“而我用那把枪从抢劫犯手里保护了我和Jasmine。他会希望看到这种结果的。”

 

Tony感觉Thor的手还放在自己背上，试着稳住他，给他些支持，但他还是觉得自己越漂越远。“所以说怎样？”他难以抑制地感到愤怒，“你因为我制造武器而选择原谅我？哪怕它们没能拯救他们两个中的任何一个？因为那些 _杀了_ 她的武器？”

 

“不，”Dr. Conner说，“只是你一直是我生活的一部分，Mr. Stark，而我希望你能意识到这一点。Bobby经常抱怨你不再制造武器的决定，但我很尊重它。尤其你也是Jasmine的最爱。她认为既然爸爸如此信任Stark科技，那么它一定是最好的。你一定是最好的。”

 

Tony终于移开了自己的目光，闭上双眼。他的肺因每一次呼吸而感到灼痛。“没有好到能救她的命，”他轻声说。他不好，他根本不是什么好人。Thor还有其他人，他们才是好人。他？他既没经历过红房间也没被洗脑过，他也不是追寻给人类创造更好生活的科技时出了岔子。武器是他的一切。百分百发战争财的Tony Stark，用着机智的俏皮话和富有魅力的微笑延续着他父亲血色的辉煌。另一个他没有只专注于武器。他本来可以做到同样的事情的。

 

“你没有像报纸上说的那样喝醉，对不对？”Dr. Conner问道，Tony抖了抖。

 

“否，亲爱的淑女，”Thor替他回应道，“钢铁之人受了伤，但并未喝醉。”

 

“淑女？从来没被这么称呼过，”她像是被逗乐了，不过很快又恢复了严肃的语调。“在脑震荡的情况下，你可能会方向性失调并且感觉到剧痛。这足以让任何人无法做出正常判断了。你没有喝醉，而且你采取在那种情况下你所能做到的最好的行动。这不是你的错。”

 

“如果我能再快一些或者—”

 

“别说了。”这句命令让Tony瞬间住了嘴，没什么人能让Tony闭嘴，但是他把这种权力给了对面的女人。

 

Dr. Conner向他们走过来，当她伸出手来时他想要躲闪，是Thor在他背上的手让他待在那里。没有预想中的耳光，他感到那只手擦过他的脸颊，拭去了他不知何时流下的眼泪。

 

“就算你这么想，我的小女孩也回不来了，Mr. Stark。你没能救她，但是你救了我们其他人。成为医生学到的第一件事就是，你没法拯救所有人。”

 

“上帝知道，不管多少次我都不明白，为什么那些死去的病人的家属不责怪我，”她继续说道，“但是我们并非神明，Mr. Stark，就连他也不是。”Dr. Conner指了指Thor，而后者轻轻低头示意。

 

“只有上帝能拯救我们，我们只需要尽力做到最好就可以了。我一直相信那些被上帝带走的人会作为天使回到我们身边，引领我们，帮助我们不再犯下类似的错误。”

 

“我不相信上帝，”Tony呆呆地说，恍惚地觉得这并不是最适合当前说的话。他实在是太沉浸于她所说的一切了，他仿佛在旱地上溺水的人，而这个跟他完全不同的女人，却漂浮在水面上。

 

她为他的话看起来有些悲伤，不过所幸并没有向他宣扬福音。他现在最不需要的就是裹挟在宗教外衣里的那种说他已经被宽恕了一切罪孽的谎言。这个世界并不是这样运行的。这茫茫宇宙能给他的唯一温柔恐怕就是在他死后让人们忘了他。他只希望在这一天到来之前，他能从自己的创造中拯救更多的人。

 

“那么我会连你的份一起信的，”Dr. Conner说。“不过你不能让这件事阻止你的步伐。这世上还有很多像我的Jasmine一样的孩子，而你是少数几个能在外星人和怪物想要毁灭这个世界的时候能够保护他们的人。你是唯一几个能跟他们抗衡的人之一，所以你得继续下去。为了Jasmine和其他那些我们没能拯救的人。”

 

当她抱住他时，Tony僵住了。这个女人比他们更强大，Tony不知道她是怎么做到的。Tony自己总是藏在一副装甲里，Dr. Becca Conner和像她一样的人才是真正的英雄。他们每天都在拯救生命，而不是只有在重大威胁出现的时候。她有这世上一切的权利去恨他去诅咒他，然而她却 _原谅_ 了根本不值得原谅的他。他不觉得自己能做到像她这样。

 

“我……”他再次开口，希望他能向她保证这种事情不会再次发生，希望自己能 _相信_ 天使的说法，因为这样想象他没有完全地毁掉这个小女孩就要容易一些了。但是他也做不到。Tony Stark能否认很多事情，但是他不能否认这个。

 

“对不起，”他哽咽着说，知道这根本不够，知道这永远也够不了，但这是他能给出的唯一的东西了。

 

他感觉Dr. Conner小声地啜泣，肩膀颤抖。“我知道，”这便是哭泣的间隙，她唯一说的话了。

 

她终于放开他，转向他们两个。Thor的脸上也挂着泪水，但是他让那看起来很神圣，而不是Tony感觉到的，在两人面前失控的那种虚弱不堪。“跟我一起参加葬礼吧，”她擦着脸上的眼泪，“所有的复仇者都被邀请了，尤其是你。”

 

“但是你弟弟—”

 

“他不是Jasmine的监护人，不论他在Bobby死之后帮了我多少。”Dr. Conner说， “如果他想冲什么人大喊大叫的话，得先过我这关。而且我知道Jasmine会希望看到你们所有人。”

 

“此乃无上荣幸，”Thor说，“我会告知其他人。”

 

Tony做不到。他根本没法处理站在那里看着棺材（当然是盖着的，因为他已经见过他的武器把她伤得多么恐怖了）下葬的想法，他自己就是这一切的缘由。

 

“Mr. Stark？”

 

他可以说不。但这是他的错，他得看到最后。他无法拒绝这个请求。所以他点了点头，又等了一会儿直到他感觉自己又能发出声音，“我会在那儿的。”他说。

 

“谢谢你。”Dr. Conner说。

 

他不值得她的感谢或者安慰。他没法纠正这一切。他也没法面对Thor眼中安静的骄傲，但他同样无法拒绝Thor的拥抱。“来吧，吾友。让我们离开，并让Conner女士继续值守在此吧。”

 

Dr. Conner点点头，转向倒旁的鲜花。她擦擦眼角说， “Jasmine会喜欢这些花的。”

 

Tony不能再继续看着她了。他从Thor的怀抱中挣脱出来，任盔甲覆盖全身带他飞回大厦。他要为自己即将踏进的地狱做好准备，选一身合适的黑色西装。现在这就是他任由自己沉浸的那种否认了，因为不可能能为这做好‘准备’。没有忏悔能抹消这份罪孽，也没有神能原谅他。这世上只有他和死去的人罢了。

 

不管怎样，他都不会原谅自己。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中，Antonio引用的“To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to Dream. For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come...”出自《哈姆雷特》第三幕第一景“生存或毁灭”之后的第二段，直接使用了朱生豪先生的翻译，并根据原作者的意向删去了“啊, 这就是个阻碍”一句。  
> 在Steve想找Antonio谈谈，而Tony表示爱莫能助时，Antonio说了“连你也要背叛我吗，Antony？”，原句为拉丁语"Et tu, Antony?"，来自凯撒被刺时对养子布鲁图所说的最后一句话“Et tu, Brute?”，即“还有你吗，布鲁图”，这句话被广泛用于西方文学作品中，代表背叛最亲近的人，这里直接采用了意译。


	4. 我们无法从自己手中拯救他们

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有很多的Natasha和Antonio。

Natasha走进客厅，看到他们的客人一边看新闻一边摇头，啜饮着永不离手的马提尼。“他不该对自己这么做的。”男人小声地嘟囔。

 

“是的，他不该，”Natasha同意道，然后看着Antonio带着伤痛的神情转过来。她压抑住自己毫不理性的受伤的感觉，毕竟他有很好的理由因她的声音而感到痛苦。

 

“你难道不该在参加葬礼吗？”Antonio问，声音里混杂着紧张和渴望。

 

“我送去了我的哀悼，”Natasha回复道。“我正在执行一项秘密任务。主要就是，我想跟你聊聊。”她盯着屏幕说，尽量不去看Antonio在酒杯上收紧的手。

 

“他会没事的，”她说，转回原来的话题来使他放松下来。 _让他卸下防备_ ，她脑海里有个声音说。但是这不是她想做的，至少不是她的本意。她只是不想再看到他眼中流露的被背叛的苦痛。“其他人会帮忙的，”她继续道，“他在他们手里很安全。”

 

“而我在你手里，我猜？”Antonio辛辣地回应。“所以现在是怎样？刺探情报和制造阴谋？亲爱的，你的手段向来很高超。毕竟不是谁都愿意谋杀小孩的，不过你做得简直棒极了。”

 

听到这些话Natasha不禁皱起眉头，而这并不是她惯常的演技。“Stark—”

 

Antonio叹了口气，晃了晃杯子里的酒。“是的，我明白。不同的世界。我道歉。我这样说…很不公平。”

 

Natasha在另一个Tony身边轻轻坐下。对方完全没有放松，仍旧警惕地看着她。她真的很讨厌那目光。“曾经发生在你身上的事也毫无公平可言，”她把腿屈在胸前，“我才是应该道歉的那个。”

 

“那不是你，”Antonio耸耸肩。“排除情感因素，基于我这几天的观察，这个判断在逻辑上也是完全合理的。而且其他人不断为你打包票，说你是不会背叛他们的。所以说你没什么可道歉的。”

 

“但那仍然是某个版本的我，”Natasha说，闭上了双眼。她能很好地想象如果Clint没有让她转换立场的话，她会是个什么样子。她很有可能对这个世界的Tony Stark做出类似的事情，而且因为红房间对她的调整，她可能都不会有一丁点负罪感。这让她倍感不适，因为她从来都不希望发生这样的事情，而且这也令她恐惧，因为这清楚表明了她究竟软化了多少。

 

“她早该摆脱红房间的控制，”她说，坚决不去想要是另一个版本的她分明已经这么做了却 _还是_ 杀了Clint全家的可能性。“她不该对你做出那些事。”

 

Antonio若有所思地看了看他，眼睛里闪着冰冷的光芒。“在我们刚开始那段干柴烈火的恋情的时候，我的Natasha曾经告诉我，爱情是小孩子的玩意儿。”Natasha尽量保持呼吸平静，不对这话做出反应。她曾经跟Loki说过同样的话，给他点真实情报来骗取她想要的东西。看来另一个她也做了同样的事情。她感觉这个Tony看穿了她装出来的镇静。“然后我却非常不幸地假设，”他继续道，“她的想法会随着我对她的求婚而改变。不过你倒是确实改变了，是不是，Romanov女士？这还挺有趣的。”

 

“这有什么问题吗？”她厉声说。

 

蓝色眼睛重新聚焦到她身上，考虑到男人喝下的酒的量，这眼神实在太过睿智清明了。就连她的Tony都不能这么好得读懂她。她想知道这个Tony究竟和另一个她维持了多久的亲密关系。另一个Natasha肯定在他面前展现了一部分真实的自己来获取信任。

 

Antonio冲她举了举杯，“我是觉得没什么，”他说，“不过你依然在对他们撒谎。在我的Natasha死后，我把有关她的影像全找出来，搜寻她背叛的迹象。算是事后聪明吧。而你……我亲爱的，在隐藏些什么。”

 

“反正准确的说并不是撒谎。”Natasha说。

 

“那就麻烦告诉告诉我这个老醉鬼吧，”Antonio回道。

 

Natasha移开了目光，她看着电视里的新闻，却又其实完全没注意它们讲了什么。Clint对此是清楚的。他不用问就知道。但是……她无法拒绝回答这个Tony。就算他试着告诉其他人他们也不会相信他的，而且Natasha Romanov欠这个Tony Stark一笔债，她不知道自己能不能偿还得了。“有一些传言，”她柔声说，“关于一些过去的敌人的回归。一些需要有人去打入内部的敌人。而有一天，他们带来的威胁会大到Nick Fury决定派我前去。等到我取得了对方的初步信任，他会让我背叛队伍来彻底消除他们的疑虑。而我不能拒绝，我不能置整个世界的安全于不顾。等到那天来临的时候，我会让这场背叛足够痛苦。我会利用他们告诉我的一切来伤害他们，而且我不会让自己为此后悔。”

 

Antonio深吸了一口气。他安静了很长一段时间，与此同时，Natasha任由自己沉浸在葬礼的直播画面里。她的Tony，屏幕上的那个，被Clint和Bruce夹在中间，而Steve和Thor则一脸威胁地不让任何记者靠近。

 

她的男孩们。

 

这个想法让她的脊柱上传来一阵战栗，因为这离 _家人_ 只有一步之遥。这让他们变得危险，因为其他人可以利用他们来伤害她。他们可能变得对她有害，却十分令人上瘾。Clint说心软的样子在她身上很好看，可是她却对这其中的意味感到害怕。

 

“看来Fury在这个世界仍然很有自己的一套，”Antonio说，声音里的愤怒打断了Natasha的沉思。“至少在这个世界里，他应该没有那种装在我哥哥服务器上用来控制的团队成员的‘小装饰’，不过缺乏必要的科技从来没能阻止他做什么就是了。”

 

Natasha看到Antonio变得越来越暴躁。他这是……在替她感到生气？她可没料到这个。“事情总是这样，”她说着，自己都没注意到地耸了耸肩。就算没有这条传言，也会有其他的。总会有这样那样的原因。而她除了为注定要到来的那天做好准备，以及希望最终他们能够原谅她以外，其实做不了什么。如果他们最后决定不想让她回到队伍里，她会明白下次最好不要放任自己跟他人变得太亲近。其实她这次就不该这么做的。

 

“然后这样就完了？”Antonio问，他的情绪有些传染给了她，“你就只是准备完全照做？”

 

“你知道有的时候得有人扮演反派，”Natasha说，“有的时候这是唯一的办法。”

 

Antonio一下子泄了气，他看起来迷茫而惊人得孤独。她的Tony和这一个，他们都见过那些越过道德界限、模糊黑白、最终只剩下一片灰色的事情。“Gregory就像那样，有的时候，”他说，他的声音轻若耳语，“但是我不能……”

 

“你已经这么做过了，不是吗？”Natasha问，“参与一些别人知道以后会恨你的事情。”

 

“是的，”Antonio低头看着自己的手，“我以为我能……”他没能把话说完。

 

Natasha放下自己蜷在身前的腿，十分大胆地靠过去吻了吻他的唇。而他绝望地回应了她，热情的舔吻和慢慢移到她胯上的手都让她几乎无法承受。曾经有人这么爱过她吗？如果要是她的话，她都不知道自己能否完成任务，哪怕是受着红房间的控制。不管电影怎么演，她都知道爱不是解除洗脑的万能钥匙，但是有一部分的她因为另一个自己把如此炽热的感情当做用旧了的手套一样抛掉而心痛不已。

 

他把她拉近自己，她欣然接受。Natasha想得没错。这个Tony确实渴望她，而他的逃避倾向几乎要超过她的Tony。她可以充当一会儿他的Natasha，他应得的那个Natasha，不应该是伤害他的那一个。他放过她的嘴唇，开始顺着她的脖子印下一串亲吻。她在他亲吻自己耳朵后面那一点时不由得惊喘了一声，而他就持续地袭击那里，之后肯定会留下印记。她抑制住舌尖的呻吟，不让这变成一声哭喊，她紧紧抓住他紧实的肩膀，想要在上面留下青紫的痕迹。他的手慢慢向上，托住她的胸部，同时用嘴巴咬住了她紧身衣的拉链。

 

她知道Antonio在做什么，他想让Natasha失控，所以这一切就是关于她的了。但是其实这一切都是为了他，Natasha会用他们的性爱让他疯狂。Tony不是唯一知道些小花招的人。她把他推倒在沙发上，轻轻地抚摸他。他呻吟着倒在沙发上，因为失去她的体温而嘟囔着，蓝色的眼睛紧紧追随着她。Natasha向他压下来，用自己的胯部轻轻蹭着他渐起的欲望，然后低下头去再次亲吻他。

 

再然后，他僵住了，全身的肌肉在她手下收紧，整个人完全不动了。

 

Natasha立刻放开了他，紧张地呼着气，回想自己究竟有哪一步做错了。她应该没搞错他的想法，他很明显 _想要_ 这个，但是有什么变了。她错过了一些东西。

 

当她再次向他看去时，他的眼神再次变得冰冷而充满防备。“我能问问你为什么这么做吗？”他试着轻巧地提出这个问题，然而他拳头上的指节因为攥紧的力度而泛白。

 

“这是我能给你的，”Natasha说，理了理她的头发但是没有把拉链拉起来，现在退出已经太晚了。并不是说负罪感驱使她做了这一切。在Antonio回去之前，如果能跟他来上一两个夜晚，对Natasha来讲也是个享受。她很确定这一点。而且这会足够短暂，所以他不会转而喜欢上 _她_ 。她也不会对他产生过多的情感，她才不会这么做这种蠢事。所以没什么束缚。她能给他他想要的，而且有一部分的她也很想要这个。

 

“我知道她肯定也做过类似的事情，”Natasha继续道，“我…我可以给你一些你不用去怀疑的记忆。我不介意你把我当成她。如果你想要她的话，我可以装作是她。”

 

“你不爱我，”Antonio用刺耳的声音说到，“而且你也不爱他。”

 

“他是我的朋友，”她说，因为承认了这点而感到有些眩晕。本来被Clint看穿就够糟糕的了，但是这个……一两个人而已，她还是处理得了。太多弱点一次性暴露在外让她只想赶紧竖起自己的防御，不让自己被情感左右。

 

但她还是直视了另一个Tony的双眼，看向那片令她打颤却又让她温暖的无尽的蓝色。“他是我的朋友，”她坚定地重复，“是的，我没有爱上他，但是这让我的爱减少了哪怕一丁点吗？”

 

“不，我猜没有，”Antonio说，第一次在她面前表现出一副疲态。他就像快干渴而死的人，而她的水坝已经在洪水面前不堪一击了。

 

她等待着，不知道自己的行动究竟是让事情变好还是变得更糟。“究竟怎么了？”她小声问，努力寻找各种迹象。

 

他移开目光。“太多记忆了……如果在其他情况下，我可能会挺高兴的。我相信你也看出来了我不过是在逞强。但恐怕哪怕是存留一点幻想都帮不了我什么。她当时就……”Antonio顿住了，他咽了咽唾沫来掩盖暂停的呼吸，“她杀死Jarvis的时候就骑在我身上。她一枪打穿了他的头，然后又把枪口转向我，好像自己没有刚刚杀了个人似的。我不觉得现在我能放松到跟你继续下去。”

 

Natasha点点头。冰冷的怒火像是强酸在灼烧她的喉咙。那个 _婊子_ 在试图诱惑Tony的时候杀了对他来说那么重要的人？那个世界里的她究竟是个怎样的怪物啊？不过这个时候感到愤怒也比愧疚要好，因为她不知道—也没法知道—这会激起他痛苦的回忆。

 

而在这个世界里她又会变成怎样的怪物？

 

“如果你是她的话，你会怎么做？”Antonio打趣道，再次拿起杯子并且喝光了里面剩下的马提尼。

 

“我不知道，”她说，声音低沉又刺耳。她可能会回应Antonio Stark的爱吗？她不知道这个问题的答案，她不断地看到像这个Tony一样的受伤的表情出现在自己队友脸上，她也不知道如何才能挥散它们。

 

“我也不知道，”他说，把呆滞而又戒备的眼神转向了屏幕上的新闻。

 

Natasha合上眼，过了一会儿之后她站起来把拉链拉好。她只是在让事情变得更糟罢了，她—

 

“你可以留在这，”Antonio打断了她的思绪，“我答应我们的好队长会少喝点酒，但是如果我单独待着，打破这个约定的可能性会变得出奇的高。”

 

“你确定吗？”她问。

 

“亲爱的，别怀疑我说的话。给我一个小时就能把这瓶酒喝得见底了。”

 

“我不是问这个，Stark。”除此之外，留她在屋里也有可能让他酗酒的欲望更强烈。就连现在，她都能看见他的手在颤抖。

 

“我知道，”他说，“但是对那个问题的答案也是‘是的’。一场酣畅淋漓的性爱是不可能了，但是我愿意留下点其他形式的回忆。”

 

Natasha看着他，看着他僵硬的身形和因疾病变得憔悴的轮廓。他到底在想什么？在拒绝了她之后他应该不会再为了自己的欲望让她留下。他在……

 

他在试着让她不要为此感到愧疚。

 

Natasha回到了沙发上，在安全的距离坐下。另一个Tony没有做出什么表示，但她敢说他想要颤抖。她依旧能感受到那双蓝眼睛里传来的渴望，但她已经没有机会再去平复那一切了。

 

“谢谢你，”她轻声说，不知道这样能不能减轻这个Tony的痛苦。哪怕能的话，也只不过是他们在欺骗自己罢了。

 

Antonio点点头，转向屏幕而不再看她。究竟有多少人滥用了这份善意？肯定太多了，但是只要她还在这，就会尽自己所能不让其他人再来伤害他。

 

 * * *

 

回到家时Tony仍在颤抖。他还是不知道Dr. Conner是如何做到在整场葬礼中保持平静的，哪怕那是她女儿的葬礼。

 

“Tony，”Steve叫他。

 

当感到有只手放在他肩膀上时，Tony忍不住跳了起来。Steve和其他人看上去都既疲惫又忧虑，而且在他把Steve的手甩开时，他看到对方皱了皱眉。“我没事，”Tony说，“不过我现在有点事得去处理一下，所以我会在—”

 

“ _Tony_ 。”

 

“不行，”Tony拼命地说，“拜托了，就…只是现在。我需要…”Tony闭上眼，想把一切排除在视界之外。“我得走了，”他说，转身走向电梯。

 

“等等！”

 

“让他去吧，Steve，”在电梯门关上的一瞬间，Tony听到Bruce说。在电梯下沉的过程中，他试着呼吸，清空自己的脑海，直到他再也看不见Jasmine的小手或者那些指责的脸孔，直到他再也听不见战场的喧嚣或是人群的嘲弄，直到他再也感受不到爆炸的热度和墓地徐徐吹来的风。

 

他跌跌撞撞地走进工作间，几乎完全没注意到里面的灯已经亮起来了。

 

“放松，”他听到有人—他听到 _自己_ —说，感觉另一个他轻轻用双臂环住自己。“有我在，old boy。”

 

“我 _没事_ ，”Tony咬着牙说道，试着把对方推开。他就是不想见任何人才下到这里来的。现在他的圣殿被人入侵了。

 

“不，你才不是呢，”他的替身十分高兴地说，放在他身侧的手臂一动不动。然后，就好像看透了Tony的想法一样，“而且现在这儿只有我们这些Tony。”

 

“我们这些懦夫，”Tony心不在焉地纠正，停止了挣扎。

 

“别这么贬低我们，要我说我们可是英俊迷人极了。”Antonio说着，而Tony能听出他语气中的得意。

 

“一边儿待着去。”现在他最不想应付的人就是他自己了。

 

“抱歉，但是这次不行，”Antonio说，“而且，我是带着礼物来的。你最好的伏特加和苦艾酒正等着被做成马提尼，我还拿了大半瓶橄榄下来。”

 

“前几天这瓶子还是满的，”Tony虚弱地说。他现在根本没法给出一个足够有威胁的瞪视。

 

“亲爱的Potts小姐不是唯一一个喜欢在马提尼里加很多橄榄的人，”Antonio回道。

 

Tony决定 _不去_ 想另一个他在说的是对方的Pepper还是说他已经见过这个世界的Pepper了。而且，那瓶伏特加看起来真是非常诱人。

 

“我还带了纸杯蛋糕，”Antonio领着他往工作间深处走。“巧克力味，上面有糖霜和糖屑。不是我烤的，很明显，但是是手工制作。我知道我们想吃点什么来安慰自己的时候会喜欢什么口味。”

 

“我为什么没能救她呢？”他听到自己说。一开始他以为这是另一个他的声音，但这不对。Antonio又不是那个失败了的人，所以这就只剩下他……

 

Tony被拉进一个温暖的怀抱，他感觉自己要碎成一片一片的了，而身周的手臂却只是在他颤抖时再次收紧。“不知道为什么我们总是把事情搞砸，”Antonio说，“我们没法从自己手里拯救他们，不论我们多努力。我明白的。嘘。”

 

Tony能想到好几种从Tony Stark手里拯救世界的办法，但是这没法阻止人们在他死后继续滥用他的科技。他想要……他讨厌这样。

 

“来吧，”另一个他说，“我觉得我们都需要喝一杯。”

 

 * * *

 

Steve疲惫地揉了揉眼，继续看着他平板电脑上的各种信息。Tony和Bruce之前造出来的用来探查宇宙魔方下落的程序，现在正重新校准来找到Tony丢失的科技。这些东西原本对他来讲就像是一堆神秘的数字和令人困惑的计算，不过现在他已经很习惯它们了。更大的可能是因为昨晚他完全没睡，他小口抿着因为血清而完全无效化的咖啡，没在这个想法上多做停留。

 

当然，他并不像Tony那么聪明，能用一晚上时间成为一个陌生科学领域的专家什么的，但Steve已经对自己相当满意了。而且他尽量让自己集中在程序上，不去想在地下工作间里的那个人。程序本身还挺复杂，所以他用了一晚上才掌握了些最基本的，不过现在他能快速浏览并且明白其中的数据了，就像Tony和Bruce那样，他觉得这已经是个成就了。

 

“噢哦，你看起来度过了相当难熬的一晚，”一个声音把Steve的思绪从持续的数据流上拉回了现实。

 

“Rhodes上校，”Steve抬起头说。他想要站起来敬礼，但是上校挥手制止了他。

 

“我跟你说过了，Jim或者Rhodey就好，”上…Rhodey笑着说，看起来几乎和Steve一样疲惫。“因为如果你不这么做， _我_ 也得表现得更礼貌，这样我就不能满足自己作为一个迷弟，叫你Steve的幻想了。”

 

Steve回应了一个羞涩的微笑。他没跟Tony最好的朋友相处过太长时间，但他喜欢自己从这个男人身上看到的东西，即使对美国队长‘着迷’这部分仍然是个相当陌生的概念。“我还以为你被派到中东了，上校。”

 

“按照官方说法，我 _确实_ 在中东。我不过是你想象的产物，实际上根本不在这里。我的长官要是知道我离开了会十分恼火，所以如果有人问起，你就跟他们这么说，他们最怕的就是有恐怖分子趁我不在的时候制造乱子了，”Rhodey说，笑容因为Steve刚才叫了他的外号而变得更加温暖。不过他很快变得严肃起来。“我尽快赶过来了，他怎么样了？”

 

Steve闭上双眼，今天早上第无数次用手指揉乱自己的头发。他的头发可能现在就像Tony的一样了。“我们昨天晚上回来的时候，他在发抖。Bruce说让他自己待着，但是…”

 

Rhodey叹了口气。“在这事儿上我相信Bruce的判断。虽然我也很想打烂他工作间的墙，但Bruce在读懂Tony的情绪上比能读懂茶叶的灵媒师还要厉害。说实话我有点嫉妒。”他颇有暗示之意地看向Steve。想到这位空军上校正在猜想什么，Steve觉得自己的脸颊忍不住热了起来。

 

“而且你就担心他担心得整晚没睡，是不是？”Rhodey问道，坐实了Steve的想法。

 

“我在学习怎么看懂Tony和Bruce架的程序，”Steve顽固地说，无视了自己的脸红。

 

“啊-哈，”Rhodey说，看起来完全没被说服。事实上，他看起来像是被逗乐了。“顺带一提，其实我对你的过度忧虑没什么意见。所以你准备什么时候跟他告白？”

 

这个混蛋还特意等到Steve喝咖啡的时候才说，害得他差点呛到。“现在这在纽约是合法的了，你知道，”Rhodey热心地补充道。

 

“我知道，”Steve沙哑地说，气管还没从刚才的咳嗽里恢复过来。Rhodey大笑起来，Steve只能在心里默默骂了句脏话。不管是不是“Rhodey”，在上级军官面前爆粗总是非常不好的表现。

 

等Rhodey终于笑够了，Steve带着一脸懊悔的表情站起来。

 

“现在给Tony自己待着的时间应该已经足够长了。想跟我一起去看看他吗？”复仇，Steve想，一定非常甜蜜。“在我们下去之前，有些事你最好提前知道，”他说。

 

Rhodey的表情瞬间从那种愉快的调笑换成了一脸忧虑。“有什么新闻里没有报道的事情吗？”

 

真可惜Rhodey没有正在喝些什么。“我们不希望这个消息外传。”Steve肯定道，故意咬住了自己的嘴唇。

 

“发生什么了？”Rhodey立刻问，就差走近Steve然后揪着他的领子质问他了。

 

“现在有两个Tony了。”Steve说。

 

Rhodey倒吸了一口气。Steve对此表示满意。“什么鬼…你一定是在唬我。怎么回事，克隆吗？”Rhodey难以置信地问。

 

“平行宇宙，”Steve严肃地说，脸上挂着无辜的笑容。“他有蓝色的眼睛。而且不，我没在唬你，真的有两个他。”

 

“这个宇宙可不需要两个Anthony Stark，”Rhodey认真地说，“而且我是作为他最好的朋友说这话的。就应该有且只有一个他才对。”

 

“另一个他叫Antonio，”Steve开心地补充道。

 

“我不想知道，”Rhodey呻吟，“走吧，如果有成倍的Tony，就意味着有成倍的麻烦。”

 

Steve非常礼貌地没有大笑出声，他跟在Rhodey身后向地下的实验室走去。不过他还是在Rhodey瞪他的时候露出了一点得意的微笑，Steve可真是谦虚表达胜利的典范。

 

胜利带给他的喜悦在电梯门打开的一瞬间变成了纯粹的恐惧，他看到满地的空酒瓶。“JARVIS，他们—”

 

“小点声，”Tony冲他低声说。不是Tony，是Antonio，他正用一只胳膊搂着Tony。“虽然说我们喝多了之后能睡得非常死，但是我还是不想冒险把他吵醒，我可费了好大劲呢。”

 

Tony正轻轻打着鼾，靠着Antonio的肩膀睡得深沉。看到这幅景象Steve感觉自己好像融化了一点，他让这种感觉平息肾上腺素带来的激动。“这并没有看起来那么糟糕，Dummy趁他没注意的时候往水槽里倒了不少。”Antonio解释说，脸上流露出宠溺的表情。

 

“老天啊。真的有两个他，”Rhodey说道，在Steve身后僵住了。

 

这对另一个Tony的影响简直立竿见影。他紧张起来，眯着眼睛看向Rhodey。“Rhodes，多么令人开心的惊喜，”他的声音则完全表达了相反的意思。

 

Rhodey被这反应吓了一跳。Steve也很吃惊。在那个世界就连 _Rhodey_ 也是邪恶的吗？

 

“让我猜猜，”Antonio在静默的一瞬间之后干巴巴地说，“在这里你和他仍然是朋友？”

 

虽然只有很短暂的一瞬，但是Steve看见了另一个Tony眼中露出的纯粹的向往。鉴于Rhodey的手突然握成拳的样子，他应该也没错过。“在你的世界里发生了什么？”Rhodey小声问。

 

“一贯的那些事，”Antonio耸耸肩，“我给了他战争机器并且表现得像个混蛋，他飞走了，加入了Fury的小团体并且让我哥哥给他升了级。”

 

Antonio把视线转过来，用那双天才的、温柔的、又充满渴望的眼睛打量着Rhodey。“有趣，”他说，“你做过同样的或者类似的事情，如果我没看错的话。但是你们依然是朋友。”

 

“他没给我太多选择，”Rhodey说，声音里充满内疚。“政府让我把装甲带给Hammer。”

 

“我对我的Rhodey把装甲带给Greg都有点高兴了，”Antonio嘟囔道，“至少Greg很 _有品_ 。”

 

Rhodey咧了咧嘴。“没错，Tony也从来没在这点上放过我。”

 

“那又是什么让你改变了想法？”Antonio问。

 

“我发现他试图让我们所有人离开他，因为他快要死了。”Rhodey简洁地说。Steve看过Tony档案里关于钯中毒的部分，但是听到Rhodey说出来依然让他感到后怕。Steve吞了吞口水，坚定地告诉自己现在Tony没有生命危险了。

 

Antonio突然轻笑起来，让他们有些措手不及。他的声音里有点歇斯底里的味道，这让Steve很担心。“就只需要这样？”另一个Tony难以置信地问，“如果我现在这么告诉他，你觉得他会回到我身边吗？”

 

Steve感觉一下子喘不过气来。Antonio很明显生病了——所有人都能注意到，而且Bruce一直在试图把他哄到实验室里做个快速检查。他太苍白，太憔悴了，那不是仅仅酗酒就能造成的。但是快要死了？Antonio没有弧反应堆，所以究竟是什么导致的？“你就快死了？”Steve问道，虽然他看到了那些生病的迹象，但是他还是不想相信。

 

“啊，看来他没告诉你，”Antonio低头看看另一个自己。“癌症，”他简简单单地说，“虽然现在可能已经处在康复期，因为…因为最后的脑瘤已经被取出来了，但是我没时间仔细检查。”

 

Antonio的语气带着Steve不能理解的生硬和哽咽。这让他感到有些心痛，并且希望他的Tony能醒来，把Antonio拉入怀抱，保护他，安慰他，不论他有多么不喜欢被这么对待。他不能忍受让病魔带走Tony，不管这想法有多不切实际。

 

Rhodey很明显也是这么想的，而且他的想法里还掺杂着不少内疚。他迅速走过去，在行军床上坐下，并且把Antonio拉入一个紧紧的怀抱，这让Steve小小吃了一惊。

 

Antonio僵了一下，不过很快颤抖着呼了口气。“不论在哪个宇宙，你总是能给出最棒的拥抱，”他非常轻柔地说，要不是血清加强了Steve的听力，他几乎要错过这句话。“你说过我总是非要当独行侠，而这有一天会把我们都害死。”

 

“没错，你和我的Tony都是这样的混蛋，”Rhodey说着，把他搂得更紧了。“不过要是有任何一个我最终没有回到你身边的话，那他也不是什么好东西。”

 

Steve突然感觉自己像个第三者（或者第四？正倒在Antonio肩膀上的Tony算不算？），他不安地在原地换了换重心。他不想在了解全部情况之前离开，好吧，其实他根本不想离开，但是他也清楚因Rhodey和Tony的关系感到妒火中烧是非常荒谬的，而且这会让他失去能够教他如何跟Tony打交道的最好的人，尤其是在事情变得棘手的时候，他会很需要Rhodey。所以是的，虽然他希望自己是那个搂着他的Tony的人，但是他也明白Tony们需要不受打扰的Rhodey时间。

 

想要了解目前的状况确实是个不错的理由，而且他想要好好抓住并且利用它。“他怎么样了？”他轻轻问。

 

“就像我说的，没有看起来那么糟。我保证他没喝太多，”Antonio说，他还靠在Rhodey肩上，好像想要紧紧抓住这一刻一样。“你可以问JARVIS。我没有打破任何你们俩设下的限制，虽然他是超过了一点吧，不过我可是自控的楷模。”

 

Steve没有问JARVIS，因为Antonio很明显没喝多。嗯，没比平时多，因为Steve不确定自己看到过Antonio完全清醒的样子。

 

“他会没事的，”Antonio继续说，并且在Rhodey揉了揉他的头发时叹了口气，“你也可以过来抱抱，我知道你想的，Captain。”

 

“我在这儿就行了，”Steve给出了一个感怀的微笑。“他现在很好，而且我也该回去处理Fury派下来的文件了。你们替我照顾好他。”

 

Rhodey点点头。看到他脸上的微笑，Steve就知道他这次说了对的话。而Antonio则因为自己也被囊括在Steve的命令里而有些迷茫。“是的，长官，”Antonio最终这么说道，语气带着一丝玩味。

 

就在Steve正要离开的时候，他的平板突然大声响了起来。他马上关掉了声音，并且在看到数据结果的时候瞪大了眼睛。

 

“怎么了？”Rhodey紧张地问道。

 

“把Tony叫醒，”Steve说着，对上了Antonio的目光，“我们找到了。”

 

 * * *

 

不幸的是，被偷的科技被非常严密地看守起来了。至少这说明这不是个假警报，不过Tony倒是觉得是个假的也不错。他的头现在正疼得要命。他冲着那些叫自己毒蛇帮的疯子又射了一发炮弹。如果这不是Tony宿醉的大脑产生的幻觉的话，他们看起来倒是人如其名。“他们是从你的世界过来的？”Tony一边问一边躲开差点把他从空中打下来的尾巴。

 

Antonio飞出会被爪子抓到的范围，“我们没意识到有这么多人穿过了传送门，”他说着，冲着一个有类似眼镜蛇的襟翼的人的脑袋狠狠发射了斥力炮，不过没打中。

 

“所以这是抛硬币决定的吗？”Clint难以置信地说，“不，虽然对不起，但是我可受不了这些蛇人。他们是你的世界里才有的那种疯子，另一个Tony。”

 

Tony听到Rhodey哼笑了一声。“我才意识到原来世界上最强的英雄组合里的一员竟然怕蛇。”

 

“我才不是怕，”Clint躲在战场边上很没说服力地说，“Natasha才是对蛇应付不来的那个。”

 

“蛇，”她干巴巴地说，“为什么非得是蛇。”

 

“别聊了，伙计们，”Cap说，因为听懂了Natasha的引用而语气轻快。Tony感觉自己的喜爱之情油然而生，不过当下他的头实在太疼了。

 

所以虽然没人能看见，但是他还是在掠过挥舞着米奥尔尼尔的Thor上空时翻了个白眼。他无视了人们看到两个钢铁侠的讶异反应，决定之后随便找个理由应付媒体。要不，就只是把事情扔给Fury解决算了。当然Pepper一定会在事情又落在她头上的时候杀了他，不过这也值了。

 

他又打倒了一个蛇人，然后低空飞行来躲避对方的侦查。他降落在建筑物边上，看到一扇被电子锁锁住的门。他迅速打倒两个守卫，并且在一分钟之内解决了那个锁。“我要进去了，”他在公频里说，“JARVIS知道密码，他会在你们靠近的时候放你们进来。”

 

“钢铁侠，等待支援！”他听到Steve这么说。不过他无视了对方，跨过刚刚打开的大门走进一条明亮的走廊。他是有点醉，又不是什么都干不了了。

 

“他的支援到了，”他听到自己的声音说。他打赌其他人都在忙着区分他们两个谁是谁。

 

斥力炮熄灭的声音和盔甲的当啷声让Tony明白另一个自己现在就在他的身后。看到另一个他竖起的大拇指，Tony明白虽然对方没能实际看见，但他还是知道自己刚才得意地挑了挑眉毛。“进入目标建筑，”他重复道，知道Antonio肯定因此忍不住笑了。

 

不幸的是，建筑里面的守卫倒都是人类，不仅很人类，而且很面熟。Antonio僵住了，看来他不是唯一一个认出那些制服的人。

 

自己在盔甲里的时候也这么有表现力吗？Tony一边全力射向一个守卫，一边漫不经心地想到。

 

“好吧，”过了一会儿Antonio说，“看来他们在这个维度倒真的是人类。我不知道这究竟是更好还是更糟了。”

 

Tony根本 _不_ 想知道这是什么意思。“Cap，毒蛇帮找到买主了，是你的老朋友。”

 

Steve没有回应。倒是Natasha咒骂了一句，“九头蛇？”

 

“没错，”Tony回应道，顺着走廊继续深入，“Cap，回话。你现在怎么样？”

 

“没刚才好，”Steve的声音有点颤抖。Tony能听到振金敲击带来的熟悉又独特的声音，所以Steve还在战斗。虽然他听起来确实不太好。

 

Tony转到一个跟Thor的单独频道，“Thor—”

 

“毋需担心，吾友。鹰眼和我都注意着我们的好队长，”Thor说道，料到了Tony想要说什么，“我们会看好他的。”

 

“谢了。”他很想自己分神来照看Steve，但他相信Thor和Clint能够护Steve周全。这就是团队合作的美妙之处了。

 

“这边走，”Antonio在大批九头蛇士兵涌过来之前喊道。

 

他们用了比Tony所乐意的更长的时间到达了中央计算机库，九头蛇士兵们真是把他们那该死的格言践行到了极致。说实话，面对两个钢铁侠，掉下一个长两个的说法就显得很蠢了，但是他们还是前赴后继地涌上来。他们追着同一个人打偏了几次，但是Tony还是觉得他和另一个自己合作无间，这也让他非常兴奋。Steve可不是唯一一个幻想过他们两个在一起的人。

 

当他们终于到机房了之后，Antonio掀起面甲走过去，开始入侵系统。

 

Tony在门口举着斥力炮，等着下一个想要碰碰运气的九头蛇蠢货。反正Antonio估计能更好地侵入系统，毕竟他的宿醉可没Tony这么严重。“进得去吗？”他问。

 

“顶多算个小麻烦，”Antonio回应道，他的手指在键盘上翻飞。要想有这种速度，他肯定也把手套摘下来了。“尤其是在JARVIS的帮助下。我进去了，让我们看看他们都… _上帝啊_ 。”

 

Tony猛地转过来，顾不上可能会冲进来的守卫或者突然动作导致的头痛，“怎么了？”

 

“他们不仅偷了Greg的技术，”Antonio说，脸上血色全无，“他们还拿到了Reed Richards关于完美都市的笔记，并且开始试验他的基因强化技术了。”

 

Richards这个名字听起来挺耳熟，但是不是关于基因技术的。他印象里在学术论文上看到的Richards是宇宙探索方面的专家。“而这很糟糕？”

 

“他的实验‘死亡’在几秒之内随着他的一个念头把整个华盛顿特区夷为了平地，方圆十英里的一切被消灭得干干净净，”Antonio说，“而九头蛇在这里就快要完整地重塑他了。”

 

这次轮到Tony爆粗口了。重塑 _他_ 。一个人形兵器。“有没有人跟你说过你的世界简直糟透了？”他说完之后打开了公频，“听见没有？你们快到了吗？”

 

“杂兵太多，”Steve回道，“九头蛇在这儿集结了有一阵子了，不是简单一两周。我们现在已经进入大楼，但是还没走多远。预计他们的实验还有多长时间完成？”

 

“十五分钟，”Antonio说。Tony把椅子抵在门上，这是一扇上了锁的沉重铁门，应该能撑一会儿，然后他摘下手套，加入了另一个他的行列。“而且我没法从远端把进程停下。”

 

Tony试了几个他自己的小窍门，并在JARVIS肯定了Antonio的判断之后，径直转向了整栋建筑的电源部分，与此同时扫他描了整个实验计划。如果他们能切断电源，他们还有机会终止它。整个实验非常精密，在目前的阶段九头蛇想要停止进程并进行转移的话一定会导致实验体死亡。只要有几分钟缺乏维生装置的支持，武器——他试着不去想这是个人，至少不是现在——就会死亡。九头蛇就会回到原点，至少得再努力几个月才能……“这不是你最开始被偷的技术。”Tony说。

 

Antonio的嘴抿成严肃的线条。“所以你也注意到了？我回去了之后要和Monica好好聊一聊，看起来SHIELD里混进了内奸。”

 

Tony忍住了砸键盘的冲动。“没用的。就算我们切断了电源，备用发电机还需要一个手动改写才能取消。而它现在离我们也远得很。”

 

“那我手头上有电磁脉冲炸弹这事儿能算得上是个不错的消息了，”Antonio说。

 

“你有足够强力的？”就连他都造不出来 _那么_ 厉害的电磁脉冲炸弹。他屏蔽了其他复仇者，把对话控制在他们两个之间。

 

“我得到了另一个版本的我们的一些帮助。”Antonio承认道。“我从来没见过他那样的装甲，它会把靠近自己的一切科技强制关闭。纳米机器人失灵差点没杀了我。过了好一阵子我才摆脱它的影响。”

 

“你从来没说过你之前还和另一个我们合作过，”Tony说，认为这明显是需要交待的信息。而且，不，他才不是嫉妒。

 

“因为我没跟他合作过，”Antonio阴郁地说。“当我和Reed找到他的时候，他已经死了，而且他的世界正在燃烧。我不得不进行逆向工程—”

 

Antonio转过来面向Tony，停住了话头。他的蓝眼睛死死锁在Tony的胸口，盯着他的反应堆。Tony还指望他能忘了这茬呢。

 

“我们会想到别的办法，”Antonio说，转回到电脑屏幕。

 

“我们还剩十一分钟，”Tony平静地说。“没时间找别的办法了。”他关掉了盔甲上的外放扬声器，并且保证只有JARVIS能听见自己。“JARVIS，切断一切Antonio发出去的消息，直到你重新上线再恢复。而且我需要你提前警告附近所有的医院和警察局我们要做什么。”

 

“Sir，我不赞成—”

 

“按我说的做，JARVIS，”他说，关掉连线并重新打开了扬声器。

 

Antonio正带着一种古怪的表情盯着他，但是他应该还没搞清楚Tony干了什么。他从另一个自己到达这个维度就开始研究对方的装甲，而这个版本的他习惯于有一群人监视他但并不习惯JARVIS这么做。那群人现在还在另一个维度呢。“我不会用电磁脉冲的—”Antonio说。

 

枪声传来，他们在猛烈地攻击大门，Tony的小椅子估计撑不了多久。“反应堆可以防御电磁脉冲。”他简短地说。

 

“那也防不住这个！”Antonio大喊道。

 

“我们得试试看，”Tony说，已经预料到最终结果不会太好。“你知道如果九头蛇成功了的话这会害死多少人。我会没事的。”

 

他一直带着面甲，知道这样的话比较容易蒙混过关。不过还是有可能被对方发现这是个谎言，而且Antonio脸上现在正带着纯粹的痛苦。

 

“我不能…”

 

“我已经通知其他人了，”Tony说，“如果出了什么岔子，他们会把我救回去的。我在大厦里有备用的反应堆。只要换一下就行了，我能撑到那时候。”

 

听到这些，Antonio露出了思索的表情。“Thor可以把你传送回去？而且关于备用反应堆你没在撒谎对吧？”

 

“就像我说的，换一下就成。Pepper确保我好几个备用的，”Tony说，默默记录下另一个Thor可以随时瞬移这一信息。如果要让他实话实说的话，他估计自己活不过这次脉冲。“这不是反应堆第一次出问题了，”Tony继续道，“他们知道该如何应对。”

 

门上的撞击声被金属熔化的嘶嘶声取代了。“就现在！”Tony说，切断了整个基地的电源。“JARVIS，”他在灯光熄灭时对对方说，“告诉其他人我们的计划。”

 

“不行…”Antonio重复道。

 

“Tony！”队长在通讯器另一头大喊，虽然Tony早告诉JARVIS让他切断一切联络。“发生什么了？为什么JARVIS说—”

 

“我保证这行得通的，”Tony同时对Cap和另一个他这么说到。这时备用发电机运转起来，供电重新开始，灯又亮了起来。“动手！”

 

Antonio感觉自己的呼吸仿佛停止了一瞬，然后他闭上双眼。

 

Tony不知道自己是不是在等待一道闪光或者类似的信号，但是突然间Steve的声音消失了，他的面板也暗了下来，就连应急灯光也不见了。他因胸口的剧痛而忍不住大口喘气，他能听见自己心跳的在逐渐放缓。他双膝一弯，摔倒在地，他早该在发动攻击之前就躺下的。不过很快，这也算不上什么大事了。

 

至少他在死之前又听到Steve的声音了。

 

有什么东西撕扯着他面甲的接缝，他听到有人在大喊。然后他看见自己的脸，一双蓝色的眼睛喷射着怒火，“你保证过的，你这混蛋。你说过—”

 

“这样最好，”Tony说，感觉自己喘不上气来。“不是你的错。”而且这样确实比较好。其他人就可以摆脱他和他带来的负面新闻了。大众会很高兴的——他们既可以得到一场英雄般的死亡又能彻底摆脱Tony了。对哪边都很好。当然复仇者们会很伤心，Pepper可能会哭，而Rhodey和Happy会为他哀悼，但是他们都是坚强的人。他们最终会跨过这个坎儿的。这会耗掉他们一些时间，但是没了他，他们会过得更好。

 

这不能弥补Jasmine的死，或者Yinsen的，或者任何其他人的死亡，但是这值了，不是吗？他没有浪费最后这点生命，这是个不错的死法。

 

随着疼痛的加剧，他不再能保持冷静。他的视野变成了灰黄模糊的一片。他开始恐慌起来，想起隧道的另一头和无尽的星辰。有个声音尖叫着让他留下，但是那声音也逐渐消失了，徒留他一个人在灰色的虚空之中。他又是一个人了。他害怕一个人留在这里。 _不。别。 **别丢下我。**_

 

Tony不想一个人孤独地死去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Snakes…why'd it have to be snakes?” Natasha在文中引用的这句话来自印第安纳琼斯系列的第一部——《夺宝奇兵》，片中主角，几乎无所不能的印第安纳琼斯偏偏害怕蛇，所以后来这句话也经常被用在发现硬汉角色竟然也有弱点的时候。据说在1985年之前出生的人看到蛇的时候，有97%的可能性会引述这句台词。


	5. 今夜我们守在他的床前

Steve想要奔跑。他想把大厦里的沙包打烂，哪怕双手流血也不停下。他想跑出去挑衅那些会还手的人，想要插手街头斗殴的小混混。他想消耗掉自己其实并不存在的旺盛精力来摆脱无所不在的无助感。

 

但是他哪样都没做。他只是坐在医院走廊冰冷廉价的塑料长椅上，把脸深深埋在手里。

 

反而是Natasha一刻不停地走来走去，看起来随时要把下一个没带来有用消息的特工的头咬掉似的。Thor坐在Steve对面，痛苦地望向走廊尽头的门。Rhodey站着，他靠在墙上并且防御性地把手臂抱在胸前。他闭着眼睛，看起来就像睡着了似的，但是他肩膀紧张的线条说明了一切。Bruce又在泡茶了，他倒水的手止不住地颤抖。很快他就会换成泡咖啡了，好把这种提神的饮料接连传递给他们。他们都已经至少喝了三四杯，但是没人有闲心让Bruce停下。Clint在屋顶上，占据高点好监视那些根本不存在的入侵者，但是Steve知道他带着耳麦，听着他们在这里的每一次呼吸，等着随时可能到来的消息。

 

Steve想要闭上眼睛，但是如果他这么做了，他就会不停地看到 _那一幕_ 。

 

 _“_ _Anthony_ _。_ _Anthony_ _，回答我。醒过来。你不能也这么丢下我，”_ _Antonio_ _瞪大双眼，摇晃着地板上被盔甲覆盖的身躯。很明显他吓坏了。在看到他的_ _Tony_ _在昏迷中也因疼痛而扭曲的脸庞时，_ _Steve_ _自己也像被冻在了原地。他的盔甲一片漆黑，失去了方舟反应堆那美丽的蓝色。而_ _Antonio_ _的眼睛是那么得蓝，正是他的_ _Tony_ _缺少的那种蓝色。_

_Natasha_ _推开他，把毫不反抗的_ _Antonio_ _一把摔在墙上。就连_ _Steve_ _也只能堪堪跟上从她嘴里吐出的那些责骂和威胁的话。_ _Antonio_ _一直失神地小声乞求着，一直到_ _Thor_ _和_ _Clint_ _把_ _Natasha_ _从他身上拽下来都没意识到刚才有多危险。远远传来_ _Hulk_ _的怒吼，_ _Rhodey_ _飞进来把_ _Tony_ _一把抱起来，一边冲出去一边大声地冲_ _JARVIS_ _下达命令。_

_但是_ _Steve_ _仍然能看到_ _Tony_ _就那么躺在地上，盔甲残破，一动不动，他的胸甲一片黑暗而其他人——_

 

“Potts来了。东边入口，”Clint轻轻说道。Steve睁开眼，其他人也都通过耳机知道了这个消息。

 

没错，五分钟之后鞋跟敲击地板的声音宣告了Pepper Potts的到来，她身后还跟着一个情绪低沉的Happy Hogan。她的眼睛通红，妆容也一塌糊涂，但她还是攥紧拳头，努力保持镇定。她扫视了一圈，看了看他们每个人的表情。“还没有消息吗？”她问，声音只颤抖了一丁点。

 

“有JARVIS在，如果有消息的话你可能会比我们先知道，”Rhodey说，他直起身子离开墙边，在Steve身旁坐下。Pepper跟着他坐了过来，她依靠在Rhodey肩膀上，对方则伸手环住了她。Steve看到她的眼中噙着泪水，但是她没有让它们落下来。

 

Happy局促地站在一旁，不安地搅着自己的手。“嘿，那可是boss啊，对不对？”Happy看向复仇者们寻求安慰，他是想给大家打气来着，但是语气里的乐观不由得笼上了一丝绝望的味道，“他一定能挺过来的。瞧着吧，他总是有惊无险。”

 

没有一个人回他的话。房间里的寂静持续发酵，每个人都感觉自己快要窒息了。最终，Happy移开了目光，用手捂住嘴，掩盖住自己吸鼻子的声音。

 

这感觉仿佛像一辈子那么长，但实际上他们不过才在沉默中度过了四十五分钟而已。Clint突然又在耳机里讲话，打破了寂静，也让他们都吓了一跳。“Antonio现在在西边入口。”

 

“怎么了？”Pepper看到Natasha突然表现地很不自然，她正站在Rhodey刚才靠过的墙边，迅速地收敛起一切为Tony的手术担忧的痕迹。她全身上下都散发着对来人不信任的气息，而Steve却没法责怪她。

 

“另一个Tony回来了，”Rhodey小声对Pepper说。她早在对方刚来到这里时就听说了这个消息，不过那时她在西海岸，所以从来没有当面见过他。“做好准备，他们真的长得很像。”

 

Steve努力压抑住自己对Antonio的怒火。他 _现在_ 突然出现了？在他们全部到达医院后，他几乎立刻就离开了，就连Rhodey都没有心情跟在他后面以确保他不是去把自己喝死。虽然Steve并不认为当前的事态是Antonio的错，但他还是对这个天才冲他们挥挥手就走了的事情感到十分不满。

 

当Antonio终于冲进走廊出现在他们面前时，他全身上下散发着一种癫狂的气息，眼神里充斥着混乱和狂热。他没怎么睡，要么就是喝得太多了，他忍不住颤抖的手里握着一个黑盒子。他的脖子上青紫一片，Natasha忍不住用目光追随着那些痕迹，过了一会儿才低下头去，Steve不知道她究竟是想要再冲上去一次，还是感到了些许愧疚。

 

“Bruce！”他喊道，根本没有多看其他人一眼。他径直走到Bruce面前，“Bruce，我做到了。JARVIS也说代码没有问题，而且他确保我没有留下任何后门。这个会有用的。它们比我自己单独做出来的更好，而且—”

 

“你究竟想说什么？”Bruce低吼，眼中闪过一丝绿光。Antonio立刻倒退一步，看起来既受伤又恐惧，如果Steve听说的那些都是真的的话，想必这是另一个世界的Bruce Banner给他留下的创伤。Bruce马上怀着歉意后退了一些，Antonio就又立刻滔滔不绝了起来。

 

“纳米机器人，old boy，”他快速说道，重拾了刚才那股狂热的劲头。“给我的。嗯，另一个我。我们试着给它们加上了些治愈因子，这应该会帮助修复他的心脏。而且我和JARVIS还添加了特别功能，如果以后反应堆再次下线，它们能够帮助他的心脏正常跳动至少两个小时，而且等Anthony康复以后他甚至可以进一步延长这个时间。不过这不能彻底治愈他，就像是个备用电池一样，它们的原理跟方舟反应堆完全不同，所以某种意义上也不算是真的电池。而且它们能够屏蔽一切我所知的电磁脉冲，所以—”

 

“放松，Antonio，”Thor说着，把手搭在他的肩膀上，“你说你有帮助我们的Tony的方法？”

 

“是的！刚才我就是在说这个！”Antonio大声说，又很快在Thor严厉的目光下退却了一些。他把一个满是数据的平板推到Bruce跟前，“都在这儿了，我和JARVIS一起做的，如果你们不相信我的话，可以问他。当然我不怪你们—”

 

“你…”Pepper突然插话，打断了他。她吃惊地用手捂住嘴，“哦，上帝啊。”

 

Antonio转过身来，在看到她和Happy之后露出了一个真正的笑容。“Potts女士。Happy。看到熟悉的面孔总是很令人开心。”

 

Steve感到了一丝宽慰。至少在另一个宇宙，Antonio身边还是有一些好人的。

 

“你说你有能帮助老板的东西？”Happy问，显然决定如果Antonio手里的东西能带来希望的话自己会很乐意信任他。

 

Steve再次看向Antonio。他的眼睛下方有着深深的黑眼圈，而且他的手依旧没有停止颤抖。他看起来憔悴不堪，精疲力竭，Steve不知道他究竟是怎么才能在这种状态下还能站住的。他的眼神坚硬如铁，失去了以往Tony Stark眼神中那些跃动的火花。看起来他就像还没从当时的震惊里走出来似的，要么就是虽然他的身体已经承认了他的疲倦和悲伤，但是他实在不愿意相信这一切，所以硬是坚持到了现在。

 

Pepper也看出了他的不对，血色从她脸上褪去。“Tony。”

 

“没时间聊天了，Potts女士。我们需要准备—”

 

“Tony，不行的。”Bruce从平板上抬起头来。

 

Antonio迅速转过身，“为什么不？我检查过五遍，JARVIS也检查了五遍。我没有入侵JARVIS的系统。你可以自己看看这些数据！”他的声音里充满怒火和绝望。

 

“Tony，这些机器人很棒，”Bruce说，他轻柔又冷静的声音打断了Antonio的疯狂的话语。“它们真的很棒，我不知道你怎么才…”他摇摇头，继续道，“并不是我们不相信你。但是目前，通过输血把机器人送入他的体内可能也会害死他。纳米机器人的修复可能会给他的系统造成太大的负担。”

 

听到这些话，Antonio就像被狠狠打了一拳一样。“总是不够快，总是不够好，”血清增强过的听力让Steve听清了他的喃喃自语。他的眼神变得更加空洞，“我会想点更好的办法。我会—我会找到—”他大声说。

 

Pepper放在他肩膀上的手惊得他跳了起来，他转过来瞪大眼睛望着她。“你没法修好所有东西，”她轻柔地说，就好像无数次跟她的Tony进行过这样的对话。

 

“为什么不？”他大喊，挥舞着手臂，“我做了这个，所以为什么我没办法？！”

 

“哦，Tony，”她说。Antonio低下头，闭上了眼睛。有那么一瞬间，仿佛可以无视那些憔悴的线条，轻易把他认作他们的Tony，他们那强烈的负罪感实在是太相似了。“过来坐下，”她说着，拉着他走到椅子旁边，让他在自己和Rhodey之间坐下。

 

Steve从来没有见过Tony如此崩溃的样子。他们的Tony，总是一个人承担一切直到事情爆发为止，但是这个Tony总是把他的情感藏在滥用的酒精和迷人的笑容后面。现在他们拿走了他的酒，他就只剩下残破不堪了。“Bruce，”Steve无助地说，“我们能不能至少问问医生？可能还不算太晚。”

 

Bruce点点头，又看向手中的平板。“我去问问他们怎么看，但是不要抱太大希望。到这个时候—”

 

“到这个时候，我们就快要失去他了，”一个新的声音插进来。他们看见一位黑色短发，穿着医生大褂的女子。

 

Pepper发出一声短促的哽咽的喘息，Rhodey站了起来，双手握成了拳头。“请问您是什么意思，Anderson医生？”他问道。

 

医生环视了他们一圈，目光停留在第二个Tony Stark身上。Rhodey点点头，示意她继续说，“他跟我们一起的，有知情的权限。”

 

“Stark先生的心脏这次损毁得太过严重了，”医生说，“哪怕是用了新的反应堆，弹片也已经移动得太多。目前没有合适的捐献者，而且哪怕有的话，现在进行手术也可能给系统带来太大负担。”

 

“而且他不会想要在移植名单上插队的，”Pepper含着泪说，“哦上帝啊， _Tony_ …”

 

Bruce立刻把纳米机器人的资料递过去，他的嘴唇抿成了一条严肃的线，“这些可能能够修复他的心脏，但是他的身体会不会接受它们…”

 

“这可能会让他已经悬于一线的身体承受更多负担，”医生同意道，迅速浏览着数据。“我可能会需要几周时间才能弄懂它们，更别说确认它们都能做些什么了。Potts女士，Rhodes上校，你们两个是Stark先生委托的医疗代理人。这东西可能会让他更快死去。”

 

“但是如果我们什么都不做，他也会死，”Rhodey说，拳头攥紧又松开，“Pepper？”

 

Steve屏住呼吸等着她的回应。Tony正在 _逝去_ ，而他仍对此缺乏实感，而且Steve不能……Tony可能会很讨厌这些机器人，尤其因为这是另一个他而不是他自己亲手做出来的。他的被害妄想会让他花上好几周来仔细检查代码，确认里面没有任何后门，确认没人能遥控着让盔甲失效，或者更糟糕的，控制他。但是只要他愿意的话，应该有办法摆脱掉这些机器人的，对不对？现在他们决不能放弃这个仅有的机会。

 

但是这不是Steve能够决定的，这是Pepper和Rhodey的决定。而在这件事上毫无发言权已经让Steve难过得几乎快要死了。如果他没有跟Tony在感情的问题上周旋太久，他现在应该也说得上话的。目前他只能紧张地坐在那里等待。

 

Pepper擦擦眼泪，看向瘫坐在椅子上的Antonio。他双目紧闭，因为挫败和绝望而垂头丧气。她在他身边坐下，轻轻拢了拢他的头发。“有任何人能够通过这些纳米机器人控制Tony吗？”她问道。

 

“我…我像自己的机器人一样设置了防护。不，比我的更好。JARVIS也检查过了。有可能有人能够入侵它们，但是我试过了—”

 

她把手指放在他的嘴唇上，他抬起头来，眼睛就像她的一样湿润。“那么你最好尽快开始准备，”她说，“Bruce，你可以再检查一遍数据和流程吗？我知道你不是医生，但是你几乎像Tony一样了解他的反应堆。而且如果有任何能够提高他活下去的几率的东西…”

 

“我一定会用上，”Bruce保证道。

 

Pepper拉着Antonio站起来，严肃地看着他说：“我们相信你。”

 

“我…”害怕和恐慌闪过Antonio的脸孔，“如果这没起作用，我没办法…”

 

“那不是你的错，”她说着，把他拉进一个紧紧的怀抱。“而且等那个傻瓜醒了之后，你要帮我一起吼他，懂了没？现在你只需要做能做的一切就好。”

 

Antonio点点头，深呼吸了最后一次，挺直了背。“在我的世界里，你从来没跟我在一起过，真是令人遗憾，”他说，看起来终于更像自己一些了。

 

熟悉的恼怒则滑过了Pepper的脸庞，“看来她的判断力比我好多了。”

 

“哦天哪，这可就尴尬了，”Clint在耳机里说，逗得Natasha轻笑了起来。她挥了挥手，示意那些没带耳机的人自己没发生什么。

 

“这可能是我活该，”Antonio苦着脸说。

 

他站在原地，没有立刻跟上Bruce。Pepper给了他一个虚弱的微笑，这让他感觉更踏实了一些。“Happy，跟着Stark先生，保证他能拿到他需要的一切。”

 

“好的，女士，”Happy说，在听到自己名字的时候站得更直了。

 

“那就这样，Stark先生？”她问道。

 

“这样就行了，Potts女士，”他说，迅速进入了角色。Steve很快意识到这种熟悉的互相称呼令Antonio感到安心。

 

“有些事从来不会变，”Rhodey在Steve边上自语道，回应了他的想法。

 

Antonio带着新的目标大步走开了，追上Bruce和女医生，并且一秒不停事无巨细地告诉Happy他所需要准备的东西。

 

Pepper则累倒在了Steve身旁的座椅上，疲惫地闭上眼睛。

 

“我这就下来看着他，”Clint说，“只是为了确保…好吧，你懂的。”

 

“我一会儿跟你汇合，”Natasha说，她皱着眉轻敲她的平板，看起来不再像之前那么放松。“我正在让绝对没被入侵的一版JARVIS检查这些数据。我们会确保他只做了他说的那些。”

 

“谢谢你，”Pepper说。“不过当我告诉他我信任他的时候，我确实是这样想的。”

 

Steve在Natasha离开的时候冲她点了点头。倒不是说她需要他的许可，但是她确实给了他决定很多事情的权力，特别是当她认为Steve可能希望她在别的地方发挥作用的时候。他确实想把她叫回来来着，但他也相信Natasha不会再让自己的情绪失控。

 

“再检查检查总没坏处，”Clint在耳机里喃喃地说，虽然知道Pepper完全听不见。

 

Thor皱了皱眉，“无需担心。虽有时Antonio的真心受到蒙蔽，他仍然如吾等的Tony一样真诚。”

 

“但这会让他们觉得自己在做些什么，”Rhodey一边说，一边挥挥手来打消Thor的疑虑。“他们也知道这些。但是就让他们觉得自己在做点什么有用的事情吧，就连我都希望自己能这么做。”

 

“啊，此乃明智之举，”Thor点点头，“吾亦须承认自己的嫉妒。然我恐怕既无法帮助人类医师，又无法研明我们的Tony创造的科技。”

 

“等待真是煎熬，”Rhodey把他的话翻译了一下。

 

Steve感觉到一只娇小的手放在了自己肩膀上。他转过来，看到Pepper担忧的眼神。“你太安静了，Steve，”她说。

 

“没太多可说的。”

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“我觉得这是我该问你的问题，而不是反过来，”Steve没有直接回答她的问题。Pepper作为回应挑起的眉毛显示了她的不以为意。他不该试着拿她自己的问题去回应她的，毕竟她可是平时总要应付Tony的人。

 

他向前靠去，把手肘撑在膝盖上。“还没真的缓过劲来，”他说，“我不觉得…”他深呼吸了一下，努力控制住自己的恐惧。“就像Thor一样，我觉得自己丝毫帮不上忙。我们把九头蛇抓进监狱了，毒蛇帮也在控制之下，等着被送回另一个世界，我和Thor亲自把被盗的科技送回了大厦确保SHIELD无法染指。Natasha把那个基地残留的东西都毁了……”

 

Steve停了下来，努力压抑住自己的愤怒。他们怎么能为了搞大屠杀而造出一个人来？如果以前他们成功了的话，超级士兵血清也可能被这么利用。不像是原子弹，而是一件人形兵器。光是想到这一点就让他感到难受。“但是现在……”他颤抖着继续，“现在我不知道自己该做点什么。而且Tony还……”

 

Pepper轻轻握住他的手。“现在我们守在他的身边，”她说，“Tony不信教，我也说不上有多虔诚，但是我想他不会介意我们为他祈祷的。”

 

Rhodey哼了一声，“他会介意的，”他说，换来Pepper的瞪视，“不过反正他不知道就无所谓，我现在祈祷的时候都不会告诉他了。”

 

祈祷现在听起来是个不错的主意。

 

“吾亦想为他守夜，”Thor说，“我并不了解中庭宗教，因Jane也是无神论者，然我仍记得儿时母亲所教咒语，虽不能以足够魔力令其生效，但…”

 

“魔法，又一样Tony讨厌至极的东西，”Rhodey虚弱地笑了笑，“老兄，你可 _一定_ 得加入我们。这是我们对他让我们担心成这样的复仇。”

 

Steve感觉自己的呼吸急促了起来，就像还没注射血清前那个虚弱的自己，而Thor轻声笑了起来。“好，”Thor说，“看起来是一场合宜的复仇。”

 

Steve看向Pepper，她正试着不让自己的泪水再次涌出眼眶。他回握住她的手，而她轻轻挽住他的手臂，靠在了他的肩膀上。

 

Steve想要…他想要在自己走进房间时看到笑容绽放在Tony脸上。他想要棕色的眼睛而不是蓝色的，想看到在Tony大谈特谈自己和Clint的恶作剧战争时那双眼睛里闪烁邪恶的光芒。他想要把Tony搂在双臂之间，呼吸他身上机油和金属的味道。他想要…他想要Tony。

 

Steve低下头，无声地祈祷。如果这是他现在唯一能做的事情，那他会尽全力做好。

 

 * * *

 

一阵脚步声把Steve惊醒，他坐直身子，Pepper也跟着醒了过来。Steve不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，考虑到目前的情况，他都不知道自己竟然还能睡得着，不过他肯定还是在什么时候迷糊过去了。

 

Clint有点尴尬地站在他面前。“手术结束了，”他轻柔地说。

 

“他怎么样……？”Thor犹豫地问，并没有激动地站起来，因为Rhodey正靠在他的肩膀上轻轻打着鼾。

 

“我们还不知道，”Clint耸耸肩。弓箭手看起来累坏了。Steve能通过他时不时看向楼梯感受到他对回到屋顶以获得些许安慰的渴望。“他挺过输血了，因为你知道的他有时候真是个固执的混蛋，但是我们不知道他的身体是否会接受这些纳米机器人，或者他会不会醒来。Anderson医生说……”Clint吞了吞口水，把目光转向别处。“呃，不管怎么说，如果这方法没成的话，这可能就是我们见他的最后一面了。他们准备一次放几个人进去看看他。”

 

Pepper紧张地掐住Steve的手臂，指甲陷进他的肉里，但是他几乎都感觉不到什么。他的眼睛背后传来剧烈的灼烧感，这让他他几乎忍不住自己的眼泪。“你和Rhodey先进去吧，如果Happy也在的话就叫上他一起，”他听见自己的声音从远处传来。

 

“Steve，你—”

 

“我可以等一下再进去，”他说。他其实根本等不了了，他现在唯一想做的事就是看看Tony。但是他需要更多时间准备好，准备好看到Tony躺在病床上，不再是鲜活的样子，而是苍白又几乎没了呼吸。他的周围会环绕着机器，就像——他在医疗翼的时候看过足够多电视剧了，他知道那会是什么样子。各种各样的机器会让他活着，而最终他要么醒来要么是Pepper和Rhodey决定……

 

 _“我关掉了那些机器，”_ 他听到Antonio的声音。他想知道Antonio当时是怎么做到的。这比想象他的Tony躺在病床上的样子要容易多了。

 

Pepper靠过来，吻了吻他的面颊，从她的眼神Steve明白她知道自己没能说出口的话。她站起来叫醒了Rhodey，现在Steve觉得自己就像漂流在一片海上，再没人把他固定在原地。

 

最后，他成了最后一个进去的人。

 

“他会听你的，”Rhodey走出来的时候跟他说，声音里明显带着恼怒。“我知道那种表情。看起来就像是他找到了另一种杀死自己的方法，而且这让我和Bruce都很担心。他跟这个世界的Bruce Banner没有什么渊源，而另一个世界的我伤他太深，他根本听不进去我的话，”上校继续道，声音越来越小。

 

“我会看看我能做些什么。”Steve回应道。他不知道自己能做什么，但是他会尽力。

 

他再次定了定神。他感觉Rhodey把手放在了他肩膀上，而他从未这么感激过。

 

可惜Rhodey没有跟他一起进去，当Steve看到Tony全身插满管子，被围在一堆机器之间的时候，他几乎立刻怀念起上校那宽慰的手了。Tony看起来那么苍白，那么脆弱，就像个破布娃娃似的躺在那里。Steve感到自己的胃纠成了一团，然后使劲往下沉去。Tony的双眼紧紧闭着，没有一丝Steve极度渴望看到的棕色。

 

“你需要休息，”他听到Bruce这样说，语气里的绝望短暂地把他的注意力从Tony身上拖开。

 

他看到Antonio瞪大着眼睛坐在一旁，眼睛里的蓝色带给他的冲击就像是狠狠打了他一拳。“我得待在这儿以防出什么岔子，”Antonio说，“现在看来机器人很显然没有在好好修复他，所以—”

 

Antonio说着，抬头看了一眼刚刚走进来的人，几乎是立刻，他的眼睛就低垂了下去，“Steve……”

 

Bruce叹了口气，也冲着Steve望过来。这次他保持了对视。这是种很奇怪的体验，Tony在躲避Steve的眼神，而Bruce却在直视着他。Bruce的眼神里满含无声的请求。Steve点点头，拉过一把椅子坐在了Tony床边。而Antonio则忙着翻阅他的平板。

 

“你也该睡一会儿，”Steve对Bruce说，“我早些时候睡过了，所以我可以替你们在这…”‘临终看护’这个词卡在他的喉咙里。“守夜，”他最终说道，只稍微哽住了一点点。

 

Bruce看向他们的Tony，躺在病床上一动不动的Tony。他犹豫着，伸出手碰了碰Tony的额头，看起来既迷茫又害怕，根本不像是一个会变成绿色巨人的人。他又看了看Antonio，对方依然低着头，狠狠地盯着地板。“他能挺过来的，”Bruce无助地说，眼神中透露着纯粹的痛苦而非愤怒。“他…他会的，”他重复道，终于逃也似的离开了病房，可能是去镇定心中咆哮的绿色，在他冲出门的时候，Steve看到了那一闪而过的光。他忍不住想会不会是Hulk也想在Tony身边坐一坐……

 

是不是就在几天前他也像这样坐在熟睡的Tony身边来着？那跟现在可太不同了，那天Tony曾经把手指轻轻压在他的唇上。但是现在，就好像他所有的恐惧都变成了现实。他要失去他的Tony了，而且他不确定如果这真的发生了，另一个Tony会不会也随他而去。

 

“你总是如此坚忍，”Antonio开玩笑地说，他的手指忍不住地颤抖。

 

“你需要睡眠，”Steve说，忍不住想究竟Antonio上次喝酒是什么时候了。他不想承认，但是他几乎都想要给这个男人一些酒了，就当是为了推延可能会到来的一切。“你有没有——”

 

Antonio掏出一个小酒瓶来，而这很奇怪地，让Steve安心了些许。“我还没戒得那么干净。”Antonio说。

 

“但是你没喝，对不对？”Steve说，在脑中回想他仅有的那点关于戒断症状的知识。颤抖，焦虑，缺乏睡眠，之前的那些急躁不已的表现。Antonio还在微微出汗，虽然屋里远没有那么热。考虑到他之前喝酒的量，这些不过是个开始罢了。Steve想起Clint说过有的时候这些症状是致命的，虽然他们现在就在医院里，但是Steve还是不想冒险。至少不是现在。“为什么？”他问，努力控制不让声音显得破碎不堪。

 

“因为一旦开始了，我就停不下来了，”Antonio承认道，“而一旦我停不下来，那么出什么事的时候我就没法帮忙了。”

 

“所以这就是你新的自杀方式？”Steve安静的声音里透着恐惧，“这就是你对自己的惩罚？”

 

“这会很讽刺，”Antonio打趣道，没有否认Steve的任何一句话。“另一个你和Thor都确定我会死于酒精中毒，但是正相反，我可能会死于戒酒。而且这次再也没有Anthony会帮我挺过这一切了，我把他们都杀了，不是么？”

 

“Tony—”

 

“我还是不够聪明，”Antonio打断他，显得越来越焦躁，“我总是不够聪明，不像人们以为我该是的那样。上帝知道没人能聪明到别人以为我该是的那个样子。我老是慢一步，差一点。Greg比我聪明。如果他在这儿的话，我—”

 

“别说了，”Steve乞求道，“别说这些。我不能…我不能眼睁睁看着你们两个都死去。”

 

自从他走进房里，那双眼睛第一次落在了他的身上。“Steve，这是我的错，不是你的。这不是—”

 

“这不是吗？”Steve痛苦地说。“我没能拦住你们两个中的任何一个试着杀死自己，不是吗？他早 _知道_ 这会害死他。他早知道但他听起来很 _乐意_ 这么做。而你现在也想这样？我究竟该做点什么才能让你们愿意留下来？说吧，我会做的。任何事，你只要……”

 

Steve感觉他的肩膀随着呼吸颤抖。“我需要他，”他轻轻说，重复着那夜的话。“而且我不知道自己能不能承受失去了他之后又失去第二个Tony。所以别走。求你了。”

 

他感觉到一只颤抖的手碰了碰他的脸颊，也就是在这时，他才发现自己早就被泪水模糊了双眼。他眨眨眼，但是依旧模糊一片。“我—我，”Antonio说，“如果我喝得太多，你会阻止我对吗？”

 

“我会的，”Steve毫不犹豫地回答，使劲揉了揉眼睛。他感觉很糟，自己就这样利用了Tony自我牺牲的特质来把他留在现在，留在这里。但是他并不后悔这份渴求，不后悔这份自私。只要能把Antonio留在这就行了。他不能让他们两个都陷入险境，至少不是同时。

 

“好的，”Antonio说。Steve帮他打开酒壶的盖子，而且等他终于能够看清楚些了，他立刻发短信告诉Clint明天早上再带些来。很快，Antonio就被疲劳打败了，他的头垂到Steve的肩膀上，颤抖也慢慢停了下来。

 

这感觉很怪。Antonio太高了，他的身形太过憔悴瘦削（他也在死去，因为过多或是过少的酒精），而且他扎在Steve脖子上的头发也太长了。他想要 _他的_ Tony。

 

Steve伸出手去，小心地握住Tony的手。很凉——太凉了——但是依旧活着。“我需要你，”Steve小声地冲着医院令人窒息的空气重复道。他牵起Tony的手放在唇边，在光滑的手背上印下一吻，接着又亲吻了他的手指，和手心的老茧。他没有放开Tony的手。像是他早该做的那样，他紧紧地把Tony的手握在手中。

 

他开始等待，坐在一旁看着Tony的胸膛起起伏伏，眼睛一眨也不敢眨，以免错过的就是最后的。时间一点一点过去，Steve一夜没睡，默默守护着他没能成功保护的人。

 

按照他的生物钟，在差不多快要六点整的时候，他感觉到自己握着的手抽搐了一下。Steve屏住呼吸，绝望地寻找一切能够证明刚才那不是他的幻想的证据。“Tony？”他喃喃低语，感觉身旁Antonio动了动。

 

Tony的手又动了，Steve轻轻捏了捏它。“Tony，”他重复道。

 

那双眼睛蓦地睁开了，里面是一片Steve渴望到为之疼痛的棕色。Tony—— _他的_ Tony——像是感到疼痛一样轻轻呻吟了一声，但是这是Steve听过的最美妙的声音之一了。这证明他还活着。再次战胜了命运，这个幸运的混蛋活下来了。

 

他用另一只手轻轻抚弄Tony的头发和脸颊，低下头去亲吻他的额头。他觉得自己在那双美丽的棕色眼睛中看到了短暂的清明，但很快它们就又闭上了。“我爱你，”Steve呓语道，再没有因为自己或是Tony的犹豫而停下。“而且你要是再敢这么吓我就试试。”

 

“他醒了……？”Antonio问。Steve向他看去，这个男人依旧看起来精疲力竭，但至少没有像要随时撒手人寰了。

 

“他醒了一下，”Steve说，一直拉着Tony的手。那很短暂，但是Tony确实醒了，他可能还会再次睁开双眼。

 

Antonio立刻开始浏览平板上的数据，快得连Steve都跟不上。接着他抬起头来，这么久以来终于第一次迎上了Steve的目光。“它们起作用了，”他难以置信地说，“这些纳米机器人。它们起作用了。”

 

“是的，”Steve同意道，注意不要让自己捏Tony的手捏的太使劲。“谢谢你。”

 

“我没有…”Antonio说。

 

“没有你的话，他毫无生还的可能，”Steve说。

 

“没有我的话，他也不会变成这样，”Antonio回嘴道。

 

“你觉得他自己不会找到别的办法把自己弄成这样吗？”Steve干巴巴地问。Antonio再次转开了视线，但是Steve还是忍不住微笑了起来。“你救了他，你还从那些武器之下救了很多人。谢谢你。”Steve说。

 

Antonio没有回复，但是他靠回了Steve的肩膀上。Steve发短信告诉了其他人这个消息。在此期间，他从没放开Tony的手哪怕一次。

 

 * * *

 

Tony刚醒来时感觉非常痛。他本不相信什么天堂地狱，但是疼痛有的时候会让他一贯非常讲科学的大脑也迷信起来。要么，就是他现在其实还活着，但是比起往生，Tony也没多相信所谓的奇迹。不管怎样，他现在应该死了。他希望科学和逻辑重新归来，而且希望自己血管里火烧火燎的疼痛能停下。

 

他听见有人在叫他的名字，所以他试着睁开眼睛。他觉得自己看到了Steve，如果他准备相信天使存在的话，那么Steve完全可以胜任这个角色。他想不到自己在往生（这根本不存在，该死的）中还想要见到谁。

 

之后他听到了一个嗓音，并不是像电影里那种英式口音。天，就连Thor和Loki都听起来像英国人。如果上帝想要证明自己存在并且动摇Tony的世界观的话，这混蛋可得听起来像那些老电影里的英国口音才行。或者至少，他应该听起来像Morgan Freeman。但是那个嗓音并不像任何这些。然而却很令人感到安慰，感到温暖。而这就是他在再次失去意识之前听到了最后的声音了。Tony希望他能保持清醒，并且想要——乞求——能再次听到这声音。但是在意识渐消之际，他只能听清寥寥数语。

 

_‘我爱你。’_

 

他第二次醒来的情形跟第一次差不多，但是这次他听到了更多交谈的声音，并且感到有一只温暖的手握住了自己，他试着回握。但在他失去意识之前，他不知道自己成功了没有。

 

第三次，身上火焰般的疼痛变得比之前好忍受了一些，但是还是疼得要命。 _滚开_ ，他想，试着让火焰消退。出乎意料的，它们真的消失了。但是紧接着这种疼痛换成了胸口被重锤一般的剧痛，他只能艰难地呼吸。

 

他听到大声的叫喊，还有一些模模糊糊感觉像是医院的声音（真不错，所以这真的是他妈的一个奇迹？如果这要是他能做的最后一件事，Tony一定会去试着用数学或者科学解释这一切，因为他可是个科学狂人，谢谢），而抓住他的那只手正狠狠地收紧，几乎要捏碎自己的骨头。几分钟过后，令他几乎无法承受的疼痛消失，而那种火焰灼烧的感觉又回来了。Tony非常可悲地感到对后者的感激，虽然这也很痛，但只要能安抚他的心脏就好。

 

又过了些时候，他的大脑突然听到 _ping_ 的一声。究竟他的大脑是如何收到这样的讯号的，等到自己可以自由行动的时候Tony会第一时间调查清楚，你明白的，等到他真正能够 _移动_ 的时候，不过目前，他能做的只有打开随之而来的短讯。他不准备仔细思考究竟发生了什么，自己才变得只靠大脑就能接收讯息了。

 

这条消息极其简短并且全部用大写字母写成。 ** _‘别再把它们关掉了，你这傻瓜。’_**

 

Tony感到自己有些被冒犯了。如果他要不是还痛得厉害，只能分出这么一点神来觉得自己被冒犯了，他肯定会觉得自己更加受了冒犯。不过现在就只是有一点吧。

 

‘疼，’，他回复道，并不十分清楚自己究竟是如何做到的，但是如果这能使疼痛停下来的话那他就跟着感觉走。

 

‘纳米机器人让你疼吗？’过了一会儿他收到了回复，这次用的是普通的文法。

 

纳米机器人。爱因斯坦保佑物理法则，现在他终于知道这种沟通机器的能力是谁造成的了。他决定一会儿再去考虑是揍他的分身一顿，还是感谢他用科学解释了这个奇迹。后者让他觉得好多了，他决定不去承认这一点。‘是的，’他回复。

 

这次等的时间更长了一些，而Tony感觉到温暖的手指跟他的交握在一起。至少他的心脏恢复正常了，只是他的血管仍然像着了火似的。握着他的的那只手感觉也很棒，尤其是现在它没有要捏碎他的骨头了。

 

终于，又有一声ping传来。‘好吧，这有个小问题。你的机器人比我的要先进，old boy，而我当时没时间在活体上检验治愈因子怎么工作。Bruce，JARVIS，和我正在研究一个补丁。 _不过别再把它们关上了_ 。’

 

‘混蛋，’他回应，累得说不了更长的句子。

 

他听到有人在笑，一个是安静的轻笑，而另一个则来自女性。Pepper，他想到，不过不是她正握着他的手。那只手太大了。

 

Tony强迫自己睁开眼，看到Pepper和Steve坐在他的床边。当Steve看到Tony在看的时候，他将Tony的手举到唇边，轻轻吻了吻。在所有人面前。如果要不是睁开眼就已经费了他很大力气了，他一定会把眼睛瞪得更大。Steve从来没在别人面前表现过对他的喜爱之情。现在Steve正拉着他的手。

 

Steve正微笑着，就好像这是这世上最正常不过的事情了。他的眼睛下面一片青黑，全身散发着疲惫，但是当他开口时，他听上去很开心。“嘿，铁脑壳，”他说，声音轻柔。“他们在试着想办法让疼痛停下来，但是在他们修复好之前，医生会先让你昏睡。我会在这儿等你醒来，好不好？”

 

他没有放开Tony的手，而且他还用另一只手拢了拢Tony的头发，任由他迷迷糊糊地在他手心里蹭了蹭。如果这是疼痛带来的幻觉，这可真是很棒的一个。

 

Ping。另一个他真是有太多话想说了。“对不起。对不起。我…”Tony在读完之前就睡着了。

 

等到下次他醒过来的时候，Tony得承认他觉得好多了。他之前在读的那条信息完全不见了，而且他能 _感受_ 到那些机器人。这很怪，但是他现在可以清醒地思考，而且不痛了。这总是很好。

 

他小心地睁开眼睛，看到三个人。首先是Rhodey，他坐在一旁，脸上挂着巨大的笑容。然后是Steve，依然拉着他的手。他看起来比之前更累了，就像其他人没能把他赶回家睡觉似的。不过至少他把之前穿着的脏兮兮的制服换下来了。

 

最后，他看到Antonio，正瘫倒在床上，紧闭的双眼周围是大大的黑眼圈。他现在正睡着，但是Tony怀疑直到他累得倒在这里之前应该一点都没睡过。他为自己没能陪着Antonio一起入睡感到有点愧疚。

 

“欢迎回来，”Steve冲他微笑道。

 

“Hi，”Tony沙哑地说。

 

Rhodey喂他吃了几块冰，然后把他拉进一个大大的拥抱。他靠在Rhodey的肩膀上，闻着对方熟悉的须后水味道。就算Tony现在被一堆管子和机器缠绕着，Rhodey也还是能给出最棒的拥抱。“别再这么吓我们了，”Rhodey轻轻在他耳边说。

 

Tony点点头，让对方的味道带走最后一丝紧张的氛围。“难道你们就没能合伙把Cap赶回家去歇着吗？”过了几分钟，他吸着鼻子，冲着Steve的方向问道。

 

在看到Steve脸红了之后，Rhodey大笑起来。“我昨天回去换了换衣服，睡了一觉。”Steve固执地说。

 

“那是在Pepper威胁说你要是不回去她就要用高跟鞋阉了你之后，”Rhodey补充道。

 

Tony眨眨眼。“告诉Pepper这可不行。我还需要那个部分。我未来性福与否可全指望它了，”他说着，完全忘了对于Steve那宝贵的私生活而言讲话最好还是过滤一下。

 

“信息过量了，老兄，”Rhodey说，虽然他在看到Steve变成深红色的时候忍不住咧开嘴笑得更开心了，“实在是太多我不需要知道的信息了。”

 

Tony捏了捏Steve的手，同时表达着安慰和歉意，思考自己是不是因为麻醉药的缘故而变得有点傻乎乎的了。Steve笑了笑，他脸颊上还带着一丝红晕，而且眼睛里的喜爱之情都要溢出来了。

 

这时，Tony突然注意到一声轻轻的呜咽。Antonio正攥紧床单。噩梦，Tony意识到。他不由自主地想要过去帮忙，但是在他做什么之前，Steve的手已经轻轻抚上了Antonio的头发，拍了拍他的脑袋。

 

Tony挑起一条眉毛。“这一般会让他冷静下来，”Steve耸耸肩。好吧，没错。Tony十分恰好地明白有人拍他的头会带给他怎样的感受。然而想要掩藏自己的嫉妒就难多了。而且看起来Rhodey完全看穿了他。

 

“所以什么时候你们准备放我出院？”他问道，主要是为了防止Rhodey对刚才的事做出什么评论。

 

“ _至少_ 一周，”Rhodey严肃地说。

 

Antonio安静了下来，Steve也把他的注意力转回到了Tony身上。他的双眼里带着渴望看过来。渴望和承诺。

 

Tony想了想他第一次醒来时听到的三个词。他突然猛地喘了一口气。“Tony？”Rhodey关切地问。

 

“我没事，”Tony说，给了Steve一个羞怯的微笑，“我…我很好。”

 

 * * *

 

Natasha坐在沙发上，从正在读的书中抬起头来，看见Tony摇摇晃晃地走进房间。不是Tony。另一个。Antonio。她的那个还在医院里。他手里永远举着的马提尼酒杯令人感到安慰，尤其是当他们都看见他最开始在医院里抖得有多厉害之后。戒酒对他来说无异于死刑。

 

她在要不要叫他的问题上犹豫了。在看到她的Tony受伤倒地之后，她……“他们终于把你从医院里踢出来了吗？”她问道，继续低头看着她的书。

 

余光里，她看到对方因为她的声音紧张了起来。“Anthony坚称自己是个大孩子，不需要我们一个劲儿跟着他了。”他干巴巴地说。

 

Natasha点点头，没有把目光从书页上转开。如果她闭上眼，就能清晰看到她的手掐在他的脖子上，而她的Tony一动不动地躺在地板上，被黑暗笼罩的样子，而他不该是那样的。Antonio脖子上的淤青才刚刚开始消退。

 

最终，她抬起头来看了看刚进来的男人，对方正在打量自己手里的什么东西。“对不起，”她直奔主题地说。

 

“为了什么？”蓝色的眼睛充满疑惑地望着她。她能清晰忆起当他被她掐住，可悲地叫着‘Anthony’的时候，那双眼睛是什么样子。

 

“我打了你，”Natasha说。“我以为你背叛了我们，并且伤害了我们的Tony。”但是这是个谎言，不是吗？这种说法说明她进行了理性的 _思考_ ，但那会她扑上去不过是出于全然的冷血的愤怒，能让Hulk骄傲的那种。当他嘟囔着算式离开医院时，她已经对他做了最坏的假设。但他把自己逼到濒临崩溃的程度发明了那些救了Tony的东西，而她却以为他不过是自怨自艾地沉浸在伏特加之中。

 

不过她之前经历过更糟的，在Thor和Clint把她从Antonio身上拉下来的之前，她看到对方瞪大了蓝色的眼睛，里面写满了赤裸裸的背叛，而那种感觉至今令她的胃感到扭曲。

 

就连现在，这似乎仍另一个Tony心有余悸，他赶忙把自己正拿在手里的东西塞进口袋。“你当时只是太生气了，”他定了定神说，“我并不怪你。”

 

而这话只是让事情更糟糕了。因为他并不是只是说说来让她感觉好些，他 _真的_ 是这样想的。而且他认为Natasha应该那样对他，但事实上是她的Tony选择了不告诉他关于电磁脉冲的真相。

 

“你该怪我的，”Natasha说，“你当时完全被吓呆了而我……”

 

Antonio举起一只手，打断了她说到一半的话。Natasha能预测他的行动，他要揉揉自己的后勃颈了，完全忘记了这会碰到那些疼痛的淤痕。“你只是在攻击伤害了Anthony的人，”Antonio一边说，一边小心翼翼地在她身边的沙发上坐下。“另一个你也为我这么做过。当然她可能只是在保护自己的投资，但总之……”

 

Antonio闭上眼睛，把马提尼举到嘴边。当他放下杯子时，露出了微弱的笑容。“那天晚上她也给我留下了不少痕迹，脖子上的一大片吻痕。她说如果还有人想像她似的标记我，她会确保把那人毁尸灭迹。那是她特有的甜美和浪漫，而我觉得那种占有欲实在是引人入胜。那种知道有人确实关心我到会因为别人伤害我而愤怒的感觉真的很好。”

 

然而在Antonio的人生中又有多少人真的关心他呢？在 _她的_ Tony的人生里呢？一想到另一个她自己利用这点来对付Tony她就觉得一阵阵恶心。“她不该那么对你。她没资格那样拥有你，”她说，希望用自己抹消掉另一个她给他烙上的痕迹。这个被毁掉的Tony Stark总是让她的Tony看起来像是过得很无忧无虑了，而且比起另一个她对他做的那些事，Antonio值得更好的。不过看看她自己又做了什么，把他的脖子掐出大片淤青，只因为那时他穿着装甲，而脖子是最脆弱的部分。

 

“我们那时候正在跟Thor战斗，”Antonio继续道，就好像她什么都没说一样。“我后来看了她的装甲记录下的影像。有那么一瞬，她被打倒了，然后她马上告诉Thor说她怀了我的孩子，好让对方放松警惕。”

 

这次轮到Natasha皱起眉头了。这是很低级的招数。Antonio看起来为此感到惊喜，但是她怀疑这不过是在演戏。

 

“但是后来，我…”Tony突然停下了，Natasha想伸出手去安慰他——物理上的接触总是能更好地安慰Tony Stark——但还是及时停住了。她不会再犯同样的错误，而且她的手掐在他脖子上的画面依旧太鲜明了。

 

“我很想知道，如果那是真的的话，我们的孩子会是什么样，”Antonio轻轻说道，看着他的马提尼。“她从来没给我提起这个的机会，而且我…不管Monica怎么说，我可能还是会是个糟糕的父亲。但我仍然…我想要它，不管这是多么自私。”

 

“这不是自私，”Natasha说。她自己并不想要孩子，但是她尊重那些想要孩子的人的选择。Tony——两个Tony——都会成为很好的父亲，不会走他们父亲的老路。他们会去真的关心，不管他们在其他方面如何失败，他们是那种会为孩子付出一切的人。“谁是Monica？”她问，决定给Antonio一条退路。

 

“第二任黑寡妇，Nick Fury的前妻，与他育有一子，她还是SHIELD的现任指挥官。”他列举道。

 

Natasha吹了声口哨。这可是相当令人印象深刻的履历。“如果要是这么一个女人说你会是个好父亲，我可不准备跟她争吵。”

 

Antonio耸了耸肩。“她说我对我的脑瘤，是个比Nick Fury对他们的孩子更好的父亲。”

 

这……可听起来不太像是恭维。Natasha不知道该作何评论，所以她决定不追问下去了。“不论怎样，”Natasha轻柔地说，“我觉得你和我的Tony都会成为很好的父亲。”

 

Antonio放下手中的酒，伸出手去抓住她的手，放到唇边一吻。这让Natasha陷入了震惊的沉默。“你不用非得戴着它。你可以把它扔进抽屉或者什么你看都不会再看的地方，”Antonio说着，把什么塞进了她的手心——一枚 _戒指_ ，她想。“但是我希望你拿着它。你比她更值得拥有它。”

 

“我不能—”Natasha说。

 

“你可以，”Antonio说。“这是我们的订婚戒指。在她……之后，我从她手上摘下来的，”他摇摇头，短暂地合上眼睛。“不过现在这都不重要了。就像我说的，你可以把它随便埋在什么地方，只是……拿着它，好吗？”

 

“我无法成为她的替代品，”Natasha说，她感觉喉咙发紧。

 

“你不能，”Antonio同意道，“但是我希望这样做……如果我已经把我的心给了Natasha Romanov，至少在这个宇宙里她没有轻易践踏它。而这对我而言就足够了。我希望你能拥有它。”

 

她低头看看手里的戒指。它很美，有着足够多的钻石显示它的价值，但是又不俗艳。当她转动它时，它回随着光线的变化闪烁出美丽的光芒。戒指的底座不是金子，更像是Tony装甲的一部分。“好的，”她说，声音比她乐意承认的要更颤抖一些，“我会留下它。”

 

“谢谢你，”Antonio说。他喝完杯中的马提尼，站了起来。“现在我得在JARVIS跟Steve告状之前上床去了。他很坚持要我去睡一会儿休息一下，不过我觉得他因为Anthony以同样的理由把他赶出来这件事相当失落。”

 

“晚安 ，Tony，”她说，把戒指紧紧攥在手里。

 

他回头看了看她，无数情感在他脸上闪现。在那一瞬间，他的眼睛就是他心灵的写照，破碎却又那样的蔚蓝。“晚安，Natasha，”他说，声音里带着一丝决绝的味道。

 

他走后，她又低头看了看手里的戒指，希望一些困扰他的昔日幽灵终于安息。她不是多愁善感的人，但此时她能理解Tony为什么这么做。“他还是太天真了，”她在一片安静中对自己说。“太过于理想化。依旧容易轻信。但是这很好。比起我这样的人，这个世界需要更多的理想家。而你却试着毁了这一切。”她不知道自己是在对戒指还是对自己说。

 

这是她还未犯下的罪孽，但良心的拷打已经开始。她开始心软了，而且她不知如何才能回到之前的样子。而她也不再清楚这究竟是好还是坏了。

 


	6. 一个足够好的理由

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3+1=？

Tony终于说服了其他人自己不会在他们一眨眼之间就咽气了。这费了他一番工夫，尤其是为了说动Rhodey和Bruce。而最后他没把医院安保叫过来就把他们都赶出了病房，可以算是锦上添花。几个小时的争吵终于让他们都离开了。而且不，他才不会打电话跟他们说一个人待在冰冷的病房有点孤单来搞砸这来之不易的胜利。

 

不过这不意味着他没这么想过。

 

医院本身还算不赖。病房对于他这种有钱人而言也是相当奢华。而且那些叫个不停的烦人机器不是已经被移走就是被静音了。Tony不 _喜欢_ 医院，但他明白没有医生点头其他人是不会放他出院的。Tony也明白不要打赢不了的战争。不值得用强行提早出院让Pepper更加担心，尤其是这次他差点就死了。他已经让她哭得够多了。而且，如果他试着溜出去，Steve一定会把他抓回来，然后他就会有全天候的保姆守在身旁。

 

不过这没能改变大家走了之后，病房里变得极为安静的现状。他试着把这里想成一个旅馆房间，但这种幻象从未奏效。这里既没有JARVIS，又比他喜欢的要冷上不少，虽然房间的温度其实很正常。黑暗里，只有弧反应堆的亮光，他感觉冷，他想要回家，因为家意味着复仇者大厦，里面有着一屋子真心喜爱他的人而不是一群等着拿他的消息跟小报换钱的陌生人。

 

当听到门滑开的时候，他立刻坐了起来，觉得不过是护士来检查他的情况。然而他没看到护士，他看到自己的脸被走廊的灯照亮。Tony装出一副生气的样子。“我跟你说过我不需要保姆了，”他说，因为当然他就是不能在恰当的时候把嘴闭上。

 

“但如果我需要呢？”Antonio说着走进来，关上了门。

 

现在，借着反应堆和剩下那些机器的微弱的光，Tony能看到他的眼睛底下仍然有很重的黑眼圈。“你没怎么睡，”Tony简简单单地说，明白这是什么感觉。当他几天几夜埋头在工作间苦干好摆脱那些溺水或者死在无尽的星光的噩梦时，他也睡不着。

 

“每次我闭上眼睛，我就看见Natasha射穿Jarvis的头，”Antonio小声说。“我看到Greg被Thor的雷电劈中，看见他变得一片焦黑，看到他躺在病床上而我让人们把维生机器关掉。我看见一个我没能教会他更好地保护自己的孩子，当他需要我们的时候我没能在他身边。我看见Anthony消失不见而Reed站在我身后，打开我的颅骨好把我和Anthony完全杀死。我看见Steve在水下停止了呼吸因为我没能及时赶到。我看见 _你_ ，躺在那里一动不动因为我……”

 

Tony听到他的声音哽在喉咙里，太多的情绪涌上来让他根本没法继续下去。另一个他就像他自己一样糟透了。Tony Stark，每个维度里都是个把事情搞砸的家伙。究竟他们中有没有任何一个能把事情做对？

 

“敬无眠之夜，”Antonio从西装里掏出酒壶，喝了一大口里面的东西。

 

“我没事的，”Tony说，忙着提供一切他可能提供的安慰，“我没有…你救了我。”

 

“你因为我差点死了，”Antonio说，“而我所能做的一切不过是坐在那儿听他们讨论你的生存意愿。”

 

“我现在没事了，”Tony重复道，狠狠咽了口唾沫。

 

“不，你不好。”

 

“拜托，我 _总是_ 好得很。所有人都会同意这一点的，”Tony说着，在床上得意地扭了扭，“就连你也得承认。而且我真的就像咱们平时那样好。”也就是说，实在不怎么好。他跟Antonio一样没怎么睡过，而且他跟Antonio一样破碎不堪。但是他有自己的底线，而这就足够了。

 

另一个他坐在他的身旁，Tony能够看到他的肩膀在微微颤抖。他用晃动的双手递给Tony自己的酒壶。“是这样吗？”他干巴巴地说，“所以平时是什么样子？”

 

Tony想了想自己该说什么。他没跟其他人讲过，但是他可以对自己实话实说，对不对？“我看见那些试图保护我的男男女女被我的武器杀死，”他说，“我感觉到水逐渐入侵我的肺部而我背后的手把我摁在水底下。我感觉到胸腔里帮助我活下去的电池在燃烧。我看到……”

 

Tony停下了。他感觉一只胳膊伸过来环住他，把他拉近。“我看到Yinsen死去，”他继续道，“我闻到人体烧焦的味道。我再也不会把火焰喷射器加在盔甲上了。我看见Obie俯身看着我，从我胸口把反应堆拔出来，我看到他坠落时的脸。我看到外星人的飞船炸成碎片，因为我选择杀掉他们而不是让纽约毁灭。我看到星光，寒冷而遥远。而我将一个人死去，因为就连JARVIS都没法联系上我，这让我无比恐惧。我看到蓝色的连衣裙，溅上斑斑点点的血迹，Jasmine断掉的手就在不远处。一切的一切，都是因为我的武器。”

 

他拿起酒壶喝了一口，享受喉咙灼烧的感觉。Tony现在也在颤抖了，他唯一能做到的就是拧上盖子并且靠在另一个他的肩膀上。“不管我做什么，总是不够，”他低语道。“而且我孤身一人，我没法…”

 

“你并不孤独，”Antonio说。“你有Steve和Rhodey，Pepper，Happy，还有其他所有复仇者们。你有他们在你身边。”

 

“你呢？”Tony问道，无法立刻同意另一个他所说的这些，“你是孤独的吗？”

 

“我不知道，”Antonio说，声音几乎微不可闻。“我相信等我回去的时候就知道了。但是我……看到这里的一切，我也不知道了。也许我没有自己想象的那样孤独。”

 

Tony觉得自己需要回应这个。他搂着Antonio一起靠在了床头。他能感觉到自己身体里的纳米机器人跟对方的机器人在交流，这很怪，但是这是他能习惯这些。

 

“这么一场对话之后你竟然想睡了吗？”Antonio难以置信地问。

 

“不，”Tony说，“但是我想……”他也不知道自己像干什么，但是他知道他现在不想一个人待着。而且一生中他可以确定这一次他没有对自己撒谎。

 

他感觉到另一个Tony把自己拉近，轻轻亲吻他的额头。“好，”他呢喃道。

 

过了很久，他们才都停下了颤抖。过了更久，他们才真的睡着。不过没关系，因为病房再也不像之前那么孤独了。

 

 * * *

 

Steve轻轻敲了敲病房的门。护士说上一次看的时候Tony在睡觉，所以Steve不想吵醒他。他没听到任何回应，所以他轻轻把门拉开一条缝往里看去，瞥到了熟悉的蓝色光芒。但是他没料到自己会看到两个Tony。

 

他们紧靠在对方怀里，头发乱糟糟的，还有个酒壶夹在两人中间。Steve准备跟他们好好聊聊服药期间饮酒的问题，不过目前，他只是看着他们就感觉很满足了。

 

他们看起来就像一对自出生就被分离的兄弟，现在他们重聚了，就一刻都不愿意离开对方。要不是因为他的Tony穿着Rhodey带过来的衬衫和牛仔裤而Antonio穿着一身西装，乍看之下会更难把他们分出来。不过还是有区别的。他的Tony眼睛周围有着更多的笑纹，还有一些直到太阳变成超新星Tony可能才会承认的灰发。Antonio身形更高大，但是他明显在掉秤，而且疾病造成的憔悴线条也让他清晰可辨。

 

在过去几周，Steve有过关于他们的不少幻想，不过在此刻，一切都显得是这么的神圣而珍贵。

 

Steve走进房间，坐到Tony床边他惯常坐的那张椅子上。他想要拉住Tony的手——拉了这么长时间，现在坐在这儿而不这么做反而显得有些别扭了——但是那只手现在正夹在他们俩之间，Steve可不会去拉开他们。他靠在椅背上，享受这片刻宁静。可惜因为之前他总有一只手占着，所以没想到要把素描本拿来。他很乐意把这情景画下来。

 

大概一个小时之后，Steve再次听到房门打开的声音。他以为会是哪个护士，因为其他复仇者会一起在午餐之后来拜访。但是走进来的并不是护士。

 

Steve立刻站了起来，没让先前的震惊影响他的行动。他冲上去跟这个入侵者扭打起来，很快对方被他控制住，不再反抗。“你是谁？”Steve吼道。

 

一对非常，非常熟悉的眼睛回望着他

，而Steve知道自己现在能制住这个人不过是因为对方没反抗而已。

 

“从来没觉得自己有这么傻，”入侵者回应道。Steve抵住对方的喉咙，但是他完全没有吓到。“而且你的发型不合规。”

 

“听着，我不需要听来自 _你_ 的说教——”Steve立刻回敬道。

 

但是他被一阵懒洋洋的掌声打断了。“先动手，后问问题，看来每个宇宙都是如此，”一个Tony说，从语气判断估计是Antonio。“不过我得承认，对于 _我的_ Cap竟然忍住了没还手我还是非常佩服的。”

 

“闭嘴吧，Stark，”Steve说。他对于听到两个声音而感到有些惊讶，直到他意识到他 _和_ 入侵者同时说了这句话。他再次对对方低声怒吼，而对方眼中闪过危险的光芒，意味着即将到来的疼痛。不过Steve相当确定他能应付得了。

 

然后他感觉到有只手放在了他肩膀上。Antonio。“虽然我非常喜欢看alpha雄性互相示威，”Antonio说，“医院可不是最合适的场合，old boy。我可以保证这是我的世界的Steve Rogers，所以你可以放开他了，他不是个威胁。”

 

Steve又瞪了这个入侵者一眼——他才 _不会_ 叫他Steve Rogers——并且继续把他在墙上摁了一会儿。不过在这个男人把他的威胁变成现实之前，Steve放开了他。

 

他退后几步，一直把视线保持在另一个他身上，然后他颇具保护性地站在了Tony床边。

 

“还有任何人感到尴尬吗？”他的Tony坐在床上问，“因为我真觉得挺尴尬的。而这也就意味着三人行估计是成不了了。”

 

“四人行，old boy，”Antonio噘着嘴说，“你不能一个人把所有有趣的事情都占了，你知道。”

 

Steve给了他的Tony一个恼火的瞪视，现在不是开玩笑的时候。

 

“见鬼，就连不赞同的表情都是一模一样的，”Tony一边说一边看着那个入侵者。

“我确实警告过你了，”Antonio重复道。

 

“他在 _这儿_ 干什么？”Steve问道，深知如果放任Tony在这儿聊个不停，他们永远也没法解决正事。

 

“把他带回去，”入侵者… _Rogers_ 说，冲着Antonio的方向偏了偏头。“你没按时回来会面，Tony。”

 

Antonio低下头。“因为事情突然变得比较棘手了，”他说。

 

“你是怎么进到这里来而没被发现的？”Steve低声问，把对话拉回他希望的方向。

 

“只要我把风帽带上，我们看上去就基本一样，”Rogers说。“况且，谁会拦住美国队长要ID？”

 

Steve咬紧牙关。等一切结束之后，他要跟Fury关于安保和确知人员身份的问题好好聊聊。并不是说他自己之前没利用过这一点，但是这样的安保缺口不应该再出现了。

 

Antonio叹了口气。“够了，你们俩都是。空气里的睾丸酮浓度要让人窒息了。”

 

“喔哦，”Tony说，“双倍的来自Cap的不赞同瞪视。真够吓人的。”

 

“你没在帮忙，”Antonio说着，也甩给Tony一个恼怒的眼神，但他还是在Tony伸手拽他的时候顺从地坐回了床上并且冲他开心地笑起来。“我们找到了那些科技，抓住了罪犯，挽回了一切，”Antonio说，“然后现在这里还需要我。我会再多待一阵确认纳米机器人运行顺利。哦，还有告诉Monica她有奸细的问题需要解决，只一次实在是不可能有这么多被偷的科技和人被传送过来。”

 

Rogers的眼神转到Steve的Tony身上，这毫无理由地让Steve感到很不快。他站得离他的Tony更近了一些，肩膀依旧绷得紧紧的。

 

他的Tony翻了翻白眼，但还是抓住Steve的手，轻轻摩挲他的掌心。他犹豫着亲了亲Steve的手。Steve觉得自己好像融化了一些，他冲Tony笑了笑。他表现得不可理喻，对不对？他能对付好另一个自己的。他们不过是一开始的时候都对对方太不客气了点。

 

接着他抬起头来，然后决定这可不是什么客气不客气的问题。

 

另一个他脸上的厌恶瞬间就被好好地掩盖了起来，但是还是足够立刻让Steve对他感到愤怒。这就是救了Bucky的那个他？一个偏执的第三者？

 

“好吧，”Antonio缓缓地说，“很明显alpha雄性需要更多时间冲撞对方和展现威胁性。也就是说你们得在闹到医院把我们都赶出去之前先离开，找个别的地方解决。”

 

Steve任由Antonio把他从凳子上拉起来，但直到对方把他们两个 _都_ 推出房门他才意识到他是什么意思。“等一——”

 

“我，其实，要是有足够的爆米花的话，还是挺想看alpha雄性的力量展示表演的，”他的Tony在他们被推出去之后说。

 

“病号没有投票权，”Antonio扭头道。“想想下次你再冲我撒谎吧。”

 

在他的Tony回嘴之前门就被关上了，不过Steve能想象他噘嘴的样子。不过那种不满可跟现在Antonio脸上的愤怒完全不是一码事。“你们俩，把问题好好解决了。不过不是在他面前。Anthony四十八个小时之前还在濒死线上呢，所以你们可以去别处吵你们的架，示你们的威。”

 

Steve感觉他有一瞬间想要反驳，但他马上低下头把嘴闭上了。机器人是在帮助Tony康复，但是他还需要休息。跟另一个他吵架可帮不上什么忙。

 

“上帝呀，”Antonio嘟囔道，“典型的被踢了的狗狗样。”

 

他转过身去走进病房，但是Rogers抓住了他的胳膊。Steve使劲忍住了把另一个他的手打开的冲动，可能主要是因为对方脸上货真价实的痛苦。“你叫他Anthony……”

 

“这不一样。巧合罢了，”Antonio说，肩膀因紧张而变得僵硬。

 

“Tony，”Rogers柔声说，“他也不是Gregory。”

 

Antonio好像突然变得很累，他闭上眼睛，肩膀也塌了下来。“我知道，”他说。“但是这是我得处理好的事情。就……再给我一周时间。”

 

Rogers眼里浓厚的关心让Steve感到有些惊讶。考虑到他之前看到的厌恶表情，Steve以为这个更加玩世不恭的Tony会更得不到他的认同（尤其是在Antonio说过他的世界的Steve不怎么喜欢他之后）。是，另一个Tony是提到过Rogers阻止过几次他自杀的尝试，但是Steve没料到他会这么担心。Rogers放开Antonio的胳膊，但是眼里的担忧没有变少。“如果你坚持的话，Stark，”Rogers最终说道，不过他对于现在非得离开显得并不开心。

 

是时候验证一个理论了，Steve上前一步，把手放在Antonio的后腰上。“别担心，我们会和SHIELD一起把事情解决的。帮我照看他，好吗？”

 

Steve天生不是个小心眼的人，但是他在看到Rogers露出怒容之后还是很有些得意。

 

Antonio看了看Rogers，然后转过来用一副算计的表情看着Steve。而Steve只是挂上了他最好的推销国债笑以及纯良得不能再纯良的表情。如果Antonio挑起的眉毛意味着什么的话，那他既没被他糊弄到也对此并不怎么感冒，不过他没有多做评论，Steve认为这就算是默许了他小小的报复。

 

Rogers也没有错过他们俩之间的交流，如果他喉咙里的低吼意味着什么的话。“就，别杀了对方好吗，”Antonio说着，摇着头走回了Tony的病房。

 

这就留下Steve一个人面对一个异常恼怒的他自己。这个他搞过一场婚外情，当过总统，还救了Bucky。这简直是在折磨Steve的每一寸神经，Rogers几乎拥有一切而Steve在遇到其他复仇者之前只有一个空洞的未来。Rogers轻而易举地得到一切，而Steve却要在无数碎片里翻找。

 

“你和这个世界的Stark——”Rogers说。

 

“你和一个 _已婚的女子_ ，”Steve在Rogers说完之前就反击道。

 

这激起了Steve意料之外的反应，Rogers看起来很悲伤。不过这很快被纯粹的愤怒取代了。“至少我不像她丈夫那样打她，”Rogers厉声说。

 

她的丈夫打……Steve不知道这究竟算不算更糟了，因为Rogers明显是利用了她情感上的弱点，而他感觉内心深处有个声音告诉自己他可能也会这么做。他没考虑到对方的悲痛，也许他该想到的，毕竟Antonio在第一次提起这事儿的时候也是这种反应。看起来他们都不怎么擅长跟普通人坠入情网。

 

“你的Tony，”Steve说，转开了眼睛。“他说……在你的世界里，Bucky现在过得怎么样？”

 

“怎么，你也爱上他了？”Rogers问。

 

路过的护士在看到Steve把另一个美国队长打翻在墙上时十分明智地选择了走另一条路。

 

Rogers站直身子，漫不经心地摸了摸破掉的嘴唇，往旁边的垃圾桶里吐了口血沫。他怒视着Steve，没回答对方的问题。但他也没反击，就像Antonio说得那样表现出了相当程度的克制。“让我们找个地方吧，”Rogers说。

 

Steve立刻昂首阔步地走了，没有回头看另一个自己一眼。

 

 * * *

 

“好吧，”Clint一边说一边坐到Natasha身旁。“所以还有没有人觉得Tony们处得很好而Cap简直恨死了对方这点实在有点怪？”

 

Natasha从她正在涂的指甲油上抬起头来，对于被打搅这点不太满意。她 _喜欢_ 涂指甲油。当个致命女郎总是无法避免做些必要之恶事，但是涂指甲（或者跟Pepper一起出去做指甲），是她喜欢的事情之一。Clint明知道最好不要在这时候打扰她省得导致涂不匀的。

 

Clint举手投降。“嘿，我可是等你涂完那只手才说话的。我只是想寻求点帮助罢了。万一他们打起来，我连一个美国队长都搞不定，更别提两个了。”

 

Natasha看了看Clint举到她面前的屏幕。里面两个Steve Rogers正在把囚犯押进新打开的传送门。另一个世界来的Steve头发要更短一些，但是除此之外他们几乎一模一样。他们还总在觉得没别人看见的时候疯狂给对方甩眼刀。

 

“去找Thor，”她说，开始涂下一个指甲，“我不是复仇者的保姆。”

 

“认真的？你要因为你的指甲抛下我不管？”Clint一边问一边翻了翻眼睛。

 

“我是说他们都是大孩子了，如果他们要是想狠狠揍对方一顿来证明自己的支配地位，那他们不需要我的帮助。”Natasha说。

 

“不过这真的很怪，”Clint说，“他们真的很像。”

 

Natasha点点头，一边涂着指甲一边想要不要干脆无视Clint。不过他不从她这儿等到个回应是不会罢休的。如果她想一个人静静地涂指甲，她就得回应他。“Antonio一直在尽力不让我们的Tony讨厌他。考虑到他有个双胞胎哥哥，我想他可能希望能跟Tony的关系可以跟他与哥哥的不同。”

 

“哈，”Clint伸了个懒腰，“是有点令人惊讶。Tony，虽然在人前表现得无比自信，但他其实不怎么喜欢自己。他的技能和那些玩具，他很喜欢它们，但是他自己？算不上。Cap至少还是足够喜欢他自己的。嗯，不过是在没有另一个他自己在面前的时候。”

 

Natasha点点头认同了他的评论，然后细细查看起自己的指甲。“Steve不喜欢跟自己世界观不合的东西。他可以接受很多东西，但是如果你要是做一些他觉得不道德的事情，他就会重新审视你。而且他用太高的道德标准要求 _自己_ 。这让他没法与跟自己一样爱批判的人相处。”

 

“到底Cap们干了什么才把对方气成这样？”Clint疑惑地问。

 

“他们在性伴侣方面的选择，很显然，”Natasha说着，翻了个白眼。

 

“喔哦，”Clint说，“Cap的人生就像场肥皂剧。我们的Steve，我觉得他目前控制地还不错。”

 

Natasha看了看屏幕，Steve嘴周围有着紧张的线条，移动时肌肉也显得很僵硬。“他很累，”她说，眯起眼睛。

 

“Antonio在发布会之后提到过，”Clint小声说，“很显然那个世界的Bucky从战争中活了下来。”

 

Natasha涂完了指甲才说，“Steve知道这事儿？”

 

Clint点点头。“Antonio是个好人，但是我现在已经能看出来什么时候Tony是在小心翼翼地提到重要的事情。他当时肯定是没意识到就说出口了，而且他希望其他人能发现这可能带来问题。总之Steve知道的。”

 

这……让很多事情都变得容易解释了。“你应该好好照看他，”Natasha说。

 

“呃，我正是在为此寻求帮助，不过既然你正忙着做女孩子家家的事情，我还是去找Thor或者Bruce吧，”Clint嘟囔道。然后他轻柔地问，“你是要去看看Tony们吗？”

 

“这是我的计划，”她说。

 

“我应该因为你和Tony变成好闺蜜而嫉妒吗？”Clint问。

 

“永远别用那个词儿，Clint，”她说着，皱起眉看着她快干了的指甲。它们看起来还算平整，但不管怎么说她都愿意把一切不完美的地方怪到Clint头上，他最近在她面前真是太嚣张了。一个恶作剧就很好，而且她知道如果自己需要帮助的话应该去找谁。Tony有的时候比人们以为的还要狡猾。

 

“你还没回答我的问题，”Clint说。

 

Natasha继续看着她的指甲。蓝色。另一个Tony眼睛的颜色。“他是一个记号。”

 

“他不仅仅是个记号。他总是意味着更多。”

 

“他永远不能安生待在自己该在的地方。”Natasha承认道。

 

“也许他根本不需要，”Clint温柔地说。

 

Natasha安静了一会儿，考虑应该如何回应。“这不令你感到恐惧吗？复仇者们让我们改变的这些。”

 

“有一点，”Clint说。他站起来耸了耸肩。“但是我之前从来没有过一个像样的家，而我愿意试一次。而且，我一直想知道有个家会是什么样子。”

 

Natasha想起了她口袋里的戒指还有其他那些被另一个自己轻易抛弃了的东西。她曾经有个机会拥有一个家，所以为什么她不抓住这个机会呢？是因为她太懦弱了吗？

 

自己又比她好到哪里去呢？

 

Clint走过来扭了下她的鼻子。“考虑考虑这个可能性，好吗？”

 

Natasha点点头，又瞟了一眼屏幕。“你可能想要赶回去了。他们现在正在殴打对方，”她说，若有所思地望着自己的指甲。

 

Clint骂了一句，匆匆忙忙地跑出去叫Bruce和Thor。当她又开始涂的时候，她感觉自己的手不像之前那样稳了，这也意味着Clint对黑寡妇的畏惧减少得超过能够忍受的范畴了。她看看自己的指甲油们，抽出一瓶紫色的准备一会儿用。

 

到SHIELD医疗翼的旅程十分平淡，而且路上几乎没怎么堵。医院一切正常，并且在第二个美国队长出现之后加强了警戒，说实话这还挺烦人的。最后，终于只有一扇门隔开她和Tony了。

 

她轻轻把门拉开一条缝，向里看去。眼前的景象令她欣慰。Antonio正半坐在床上，靠着枕头，搂着她的Tony。他们的腿叠在一起，两人中间放着三个平板。他们快速翻阅着上面的数据，从对方手里直接偷走想看的东西。Natasha没法装作能够听懂他们正在聊什么的样子，而且虽然她受过不管听不听得懂都能瞬间记下谈话的训练，但是现在她丝毫没费这个力气。

 

她靠在门边，静静看着他们争论。她的Tony带着一脸焦躁的倦容，说明他马上就要在医院待不下去了。他穿着一件黑色衬衣和一条旧牛仔裤，他喜欢在手里没拿东西的时候拽着它。

 

虽然穿着件西装，但Antonio看起来要更放松一些。他对Tony的胡搅蛮缠完全不上钩，除非是想出了俏皮话来回应他。他在微笑，Natasha很快注意到。不是那种用来应付媒体的虚假的笑容，而是一个真正的、真诚的微笑，这让他的蓝眼睛都亮了起来。他现在表现得就像一个兄长。Natasha发现这种表现会随着两个Tony中的哪一个目前处于更脆弱的状态而改变。他们都对对方显示出很奇怪的保护欲，她从来没料到两人的关系会是这样。

 

而现在，她的Tony注意到她之后，立刻挡住了Antonio的视线并且给了她一个抱歉的眼神。她点点头，无声地表示她理解。他知道她不是个威胁，但是他还是需要保护Antonio。

 

“Natasha，”他随意地说。然后他们都看见Antonio的肩膀因为听到这个名字而变得僵硬。Natasha的一部分因此而感到痛苦。他本来都不像之前在她身边那样紧张不安了。之前是因为另一个她的缘故，没错，但是现在那之中还掺杂了一点针对她的恐惧。而这只能怪她自己。

 

她的Tony加深了对另一个自己的拥抱。“来确定我们还没把什么炸上天？”他问道。

 

“如果只有一个你的话可能会有爆炸，”Natasha说，“有两个你的话，我会至少做好应对统治地球或者毁灭世界的准备。”

 

Tony看看Antonio，“你想要统治全世界吗？”

 

“太麻烦了，”Antonio说，“而且我要是在征服整个世界之后丢给Pepper统治，她会杀了我的。”

 

Tony做了个鬼脸。“有道理。然后就像永远的Tom Lehrer歌词里写的那样， _大家死的时候都是一起死！_ ”

 

Tony荒腔走板的歌声让Natasha忍不住扬起眉毛。然后她转向Antonio。“Fury希望你去签字确认没有任何东西在过传送门的时候遗失。”

 

Antonio一脸不可置信地看着她。“我相当怀疑这一点，亲爱的。”

 

Natasha耸了耸肩。“他应该宁可没有东西到手，也不想看着Steve Rogers把自己杀了。决定这究竟算是他杀还是自杀的文书工作得折磨死人。”

 

“是哪个Steve先挑衅的？”Tony皱着眉问。

 

“都有，”Natasha说，“虽然上一次是我们的Cap先动的手。”

 

他们都因为‘上一次’这个说法抖了抖。Antonio叹了口气。“你们最后选了我去让他们表现得像个成年人？你们确实意识到这是个糟得不能再糟的主意了，对不对？”

 

“你的Steve表现得很固执。Fury认为他可能会听一听来自他的维度的人的意见。而我们的Steve会因为他听你的话。”Natasha冲着Tony那边点了点头，而对方回以一个无辜的微笑。“而且考虑到他们俩都不听我们其他任何人的，Fury也没什么选择了。”

 

“好吧，”Antonio冲她举了举杯，“有人必须去完成他的使命了。”他从Tony怀里挣出来，很温柔地揉了揉他的头发。

 

他在路过她身边的时候又僵了一下，但是当她抬头的时候，Antonio虚弱地笑了笑。不是之前他给Tony的那种微笑，但是是个真诚的微笑。

 

她感觉自己面无表情的脸还是柔和了一瞬，她想伸出手去但是及时停了下来，因为她没办法承受对方害怕得闪躲的样子。但是在她想要把手放下之前他还是拉住了她，轻轻亲吻她的手背。他的嘴唇划过她的无名指。然后他站直身子，大步离开了。

 

Natasha望着他的背影，又看了看她的手。另一个她抛弃了这一切，而她也没办法修复这些。她有着一切应有的技巧、关于如何利用人心的知识，但是当到了真正重要的事情上，她却不知道该做什么。

 

她回头看向她的Tony，看到对方脸上同情的表情。他给她腾出了位置，于是她便在他身边坐下了。

 

对于Tony这已经是足够的可以把她的大腿用来枕的信号了。“拍拍我的头，”他要求道。

 

她忍不住笑了，可能他就是为了逗她才这么说的。她用手穿过这个躺在她腿上的傻瓜的黑发。看着他棕色的眼睛因为愉悦而轻轻闭起。如果Tony是只猫的话，她很确定他现在已经在发出呼噜声了。“我不应该纵容你的突发奇想，”她干巴巴地说。

 

Tony冲她吐了吐舌头。“突发奇想应该用来描述一场包含绷带元素的三人行。这不过是一点古怪的癖好罢了，”他说，“况且，这奏效了。”

 

Tony用不着说是什么奏效了。所以她放过了这次他的肆无忌惮和‘古怪癖好’。她坐在那里，看着Tony在她手指之下放松。如果她继续这么下去，他很快就会睡着了，而这不是她把他一个人留在这里的本意。当然她也不太想提起她到这儿来的原因，现在她只想把这宁静的一刻印在脑海里。

 

最终，Tony替她采取了行动。“所以你不会只是来拍我的头的吧？还是说你有什么不可告人的目的？”他问。

 

“要是我说我已经拿到我想要的了呢？”Natasha问。

 

“甜心，如果你要是已经拿到我的银行账户，你早就抛下我去找年轻帅哥了。”

 

Natasha的手瞬间停了下来，Tony因这变故睁开了眼睛。“Natasha？”他不确定地问，知道他肯定做错了什么，但是不知道具体是怎么回事。

 

不过她能看出来他慢慢地想明白了，所以她赶在他能完全搞清楚之间先开了口。“你曾经问过我一个假设性的问题。”

 

“你回答了，而我把它曲解成了我人生最糟糕的时刻。”Tony回答，知道她指的是哪件事。

 

她开始继续抚摸他的头发，既为了使他放松下来，也为了让她自己更集中。“现在我有一个假设性的问题想问你。如果你不得不背叛所有人，用你所知的一切方式伤害他们，因为你知道他们和其他很多很多人都命悬一线，所以你需要去这么做，那么你会这么做吗？”

 

“我会，”Tony毫不犹豫地说。她惊讶地低头看着他，那双棕色的眼睛此时正严肃地回望着她。“他们愿意怎样恨我都无所谓，只要能让他们和其他人安安全全地活下来就行。我值得为之成为一个所谓的坏人，这才是最重要的。”

 

“而那之后的原谅？”Natasha问。她感到他变得紧张，肩膀耸了起来，她继续轻轻地拍他让他放松。

 

很久之后Tony才回答。“他们可能永远不会原谅我。但是如果…我不知道。我不知道在做了一切之后我是否仍值得他们的原谅。”

 

“救了他们的命并不能保证他们的原谅吗？”

 

“并不总是。”

 

Natasha想知道最终自己会不会被原谅。结果并不能合理化过程，虽然她真的很想强行改变这条真理。另一个她用谋杀和阴谋来获得自己想要的，而只要目标需要Natasha也能做到同样的事情。她们之间的区别就仅仅在有没有意愿上吗？还是她们其实根本毫无区别。

 

她感觉有只手放在自己脸颊上，而她放任自己靠了过去。“嘿，甜心，”Tony说。她再次低下头看着他充满关心的棕色眼睛。“为什么要问这个问题？你看起来像是要到什么很黑暗的地方去了。”

 

她可以告诉他。事先警告他。想出一个信号，就算不是告诉Tony，也跟Clint约好。这样当事情发生时能有人采取行动，告诉其他人究竟事实真相是什么。但是没有任何表演能逃过一些黑暗世界领袖的双眼。暗号可以被错误的人破解。这太冒险了。不是她所能承受的。

 

Natasha转开视线。“他把戒指给了我，”她小声说，把一个问题换成了另一个。

 

“戒指？”Tony问。

 

“Antonio给他的Natasha的订婚戒指。”

 

他的脸上瞬间出现了把事情联系起来的了然，显得欣慰又有点失望。“Natasha，你不会做出她做的那些事情，”Tony说，“你不是在为自己而战，很早便不是了。你不会像她那样的，即使你要去卧底。她杀人是因为她想要钱。你跟他不一样。”

 

“你们最终都成为了英雄，”Natasha说。“为什么她没有？”

 

“另一个Bruce也没有，”Tony说，看向了另一边。“所以不只是你。不同的世界，不同的人。行了，让我看看戒指。”

 

“Bruce，嗯？”Natasha问，但是Tony看起来并不想聊这些。

 

她从口袋里掏出戒指，举起来给Tony看。他轻轻打了个呼哨。“这肯定花了不少钱，”他说。

 

“他说让我留着它，”她回复道。“不管我会不会再看它一眼，只要……”

 

Tony坐起来，她轻轻靠在对方肩上。虽然他们只共度了一夜，但这种亲密感一直在那里。另外一个和她如此亲密的人是Clint，而他花了很久才做到这样。他们都害怕会伤害对方。而只需要一夜，Tony的坦率和脆弱就给了她趁虚而入的机会。不过Natasha没料到这是双向的，但这感觉很好。

 

“你想怎么处理它？”Tony问。

 

“我不知道，”她承认。她不是个多愁善感的人。太多情感会让她寸步难行，而她无法承担随之而来的代价。但这戒指不同。这是一个教训，或者……或者给朋友帮的一个忙，她说不好，只是她没法就这么把它扔掉。

 

“我可以帮你把它挂在项链上，”Tony提议。“它没那么花哨显眼，嗯，这还挺让我惊讶的。也许是Pepper而不是Antonio设计了它。”

 

“你觉得我应该留着它？”

 

“我也不知道，”Tony说，“看你吧。只不过我明白他为什么把这个给你。”

 

Natasha感觉自己呼吸急促了起来。“为什么？”她问，声音柔软低沉，就好像她也不敢问出口一样。

 

“你不是她，”Tony冷静地说，“你过去可能会成为她，但现在你不是她。你从未像她那样。”

 

Natasha笑了。“而这就是一个把这么贵重的东西给我的足够好的理由了？”

 

“对我来说足够好了。”Tony说。

 

他把戒指还给她，而这次她闭上双眼，看到的是记忆中的蓝色。她并不多愁善感，但是就连Natasha都乐意有个东西来提醒她。等真的到了那天的时候，她会需要所有这些东西来告诉自己她不是个像她那样会杀掉Clint全家，并且深深伤害Tony的怪物。有人愿意相信她不是那样的人，虽然那人有着十足的理由去假设她是。Natasha不会把它扔掉的。

 

“躺下，”她说，从他肩膀上离开。Tony移动的时候抱怨了几句，但是很快就被头上的轻抚安抚了。“我可能会接受你的建议，”过了一会儿她说。

 

“什么建议？”他迷迷糊糊地问。

 

“给戒指做个项链。”

 

Tony冲她微笑起来，明亮又真诚，是Antonio不再能给出的那种。有那么短暂的一瞬，她想自己是否能爱上这个男人。但她很快打消了这个念头——她会在跟Tony开始约会一个月结束前杀了他的，说真的她不知道Pepper是怎么忍了这个傻瓜这么久的。Steve的耐心也就刚刚好足够用。这会是个不错的梦，但是不是她能实现的那种。

 

然而如果可能的话，她会尽力保持住现在这一切。虽然姿势有点困难，但她还是低头轻轻吻了吻他的头。“睡吧，小猫。”

 

“唔。这 _真的_ 很舒服，”Tony说着，在她腿上蹭了蹭。

 

“记住我能多轻易地用腿杀死你，”Natasha提醒道。

 

Tony笑了，如此愉快轻松，自从发生了小女孩的意外之后她很久都没听到过这样的笑声了。他还没从那件事的阴影里走出来，而且可能还需要很久才能真的走出来，但是他终于好多了。“我会记住的，”他说，“不知道钉床和大腿杀哪一个更致命一点。”

 

Natasha微笑起来。“用这种方法死掉要好得多。舒服多了。”

 

“没错，”Tony同意道。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章还有一点就要翻完了，最后一章也不长。总算要把欠了一年的债还完了，之前都不敢回复评论以免又许下什么不切实际的承诺。所以……其实我想问下，有人知道AO3这个字数统计是个什么情况嘛？_(:з」∠)_为何总显示只有几千字


End file.
